


The Courtship of Dr. Novak

by Winchestersister1313



Series: Before the courtship [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Cutting, Deans a good brother, Dr. Cas, Just kidding theres no MCD, M/M, MCD sorry, POV Alternating, Past Abuse, Past Rape, Self-Harm, Smut, Suicide Attempt, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Triggers, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 51,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestersister1313/pseuds/Winchestersister1313
Summary: .After Cas' own heartbreak will he feels like he will never love again cheated on by the man he was going to marry he moved to a small town to work a pysichiatic facility, he never thought he would love again until he meets the green eyed man who visits his sister everyday.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will add more tags but please read with caution
> 
> I will edit this at some point! I have learned from my mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am attempting to edit all the chapters I am aware of all the mistakes in this story. Thank you for all the feedback.

**Chapter One**

 

Dr. Castiel Novak was a big-time psychologist in New York who had his own practice, tall, ocean blue eyes, dark hair, a loving boyfriend. A genuinely beautiful Norman Rockwell life.

 

 All that came crashing down when he found out that the man he was going to marry was cheating on him with his best friend.

 

Heartbroken and all alone, Castiel moved back to the small town of Lebanon, Kansas, to work at the Lebanon Psychiatric facility most were in for some kind of psychosis. 

 

Cas was extremely interested in the case of Ivy Winchester.

 

She had been there most of her life, she had a twin brother who would visit her daily, she never talked to anyone Cas was hoping he could change that.

 

He flipped through her file before heading to bed when they were four. Their mother died in a house fire. Their father couldn't cope dragged the kids around an alcoholic would smack the kids around a bit, tell them it was their fault their mother died.

 

At fourteen, Ivy couldn’t take it anymore and slit her wrists. Her brother found her got her help; she stopped talking after she was committed to the facility.

 

Cas woke up the next morning went for a run thinking about Ivy, hoping there was some way to get her to start talking again. 

 

He showered made breakfast and then headed out to the facility, he parked at the spot with his name on it, that was fast he was hired last week.

 

Cas headed to the front door showed his pass to the guard the door buzzed he asked where he was supposed to go and headed to the elevators, he stopped at the nurse's desk,

 

 

“You must be Dr. Novak, I am Meg Masters head nurse,” she said.

 

“Cas is fine for the staff,” he said.

 

“If you follow me I'll show you around,” she said, Cas followed her down the hall past the dayroom where a girl was sitting in the window just staring.

 

“That's Ivy,” Meg said, “she sits there most days waiting for her brother.”

 

“I think I'll see her last,” Cas said.

 

“Here is your office,” Meg said, opening the door.

 

The office was empty, a massive cherrywood desk, with a high back rolling chair, was by the window, an empty bookshelf which was excellent. Cas would bring his own in to fill it, there was a plant sitting by the window, the walls were a light blue.

 

“Your first patient is Marv,” Meg said.

 

“Religious Ideology?” Cas asked.

 

“He thinks he is the scribe of God,” Meg said, “he likes stories.”

 

Cas nodded. He may need to brush up on his religion.

 

After Marv came Donatello, who thought he was a prophet of the lord, that was a new one for Cas.

 

Next was Ash, who believed demons were real, and the FBI, CIA, and NSA were all watching him through an implant in his eyeball. 

 

 

 Then came Ruby; she was there because of her anxiety that she was sure was getting better.

 

Cas wanted to stretch and leave the office it was lunchtime he headed down to the dining hall to see what happens in there, he found Meg. He was talking to her when he walked in a tall, muscular guy with dark blonde hair and green eyes, black jeans, Zeppelin t-shirt under a plaid button-up, boots.

 

“Hiya Meg,” he said.

 

“Hey Dean-o, she's in her normal spot,” Meg said.

 

“Has she eaten?” he asked.

 

“You know she only eats when you are here,” Meg said he nodded.

 

“Dean Winchester,” he said, holding out his hand.

 

“Sorry, Castiel Novak, I'm the new doctor,” he said, shaking Dean's hand.

 

“I'm gonna go see my sister, nice to meet ya Cas,” Dean said, walking away.

 

Cas was staring at him as he walked away, his jeans hugged his ass in all the right places, bow-legged, he wanted to know more he was handsome, nicely cared about his sister.

 

Cas was watching them interact. Ivy smiled when she saw him, Dean gave her a hug she wrinkled her nose. 

 

 He smelled beautiful to Cas like motor oil and sweat it was nice, Ivy started eating when Dean pointed to her tray she made a face Dean laughed, he had a beautiful smile.

 

Dean stayed until Ivy was done eating, hugged her, and walked back to the nurse's desk.

 

“I'll be back for dinner, she seems sad today,” Dean said.

 

“I noticed,” Meg said.

 

“Is it ok if I bring her some pie tonight?” Dena asked.

 

“I don't know Dean-o, the other patients got jealous last time,” Meg said.

 

“You can use my office,” Cas said Meg looked at him.

 

“Are you sure?” Dean asked.

 

“Yeah, it's fine,” he said, smiling.

 

Dean nodded and said he needed to get back to work thanked Cas for the use of his office so he could bring his sister a present.

 

“Take a picture,” Meg said, smiling at Cas.

 

“That obvious?” he asked.

 

“He is pretty, wait till you see Ivy up close. She's just as pretty,” Meg said.

 

“Can you bring her?’ Cas asked, walking back to his office, not waiting for Meg to answer.

 

Meg walked in with Ivy. She seemed scared; Meg smiled and nodded, pointing to the chair Ivy sat down.

 

“Hi Ivy, I'm Dr. Novak,” Cas said she gave a small wave.

 

Meg was right Ivy was just as beautiful as her brother. She was pale compared to him, having lived her life in the facility, same green eyes, blonde hair. 

 

“I met your brother,” he said.

 

She smiled.

 

“He seems nice.”

 

She nodded in agreement.

 

“I know you don't talk, but can you write maybe?” Cas asked.

 

She shook her head and curled up on the chair.

 

“That's ok maybe not today, I just wanted to introduce myself to 

you, and maybe one day, this conversation won't be one-sided,” Cas said.

 

 Ivy rolled her eye.

 

Cas tilted his head and squinted at her.

 

 Ivy giggled a little.

 

 Meg looked at Cas; the only person who can get her to laugh is Dean.

 

“You can go back,” he said she smiled and waved bye followed Meg out.

 

“I'll be down in a minute,” Meg said to Ivy.

 

“She never does that, ever she's been here nine years, and you are 

the first to get her to laugh,” Meg said.

 

“All part of my charm,” Cas said.

 

“You might be able to get her to talk or at least write stuff down, she did it for Dean occasionally until she found out the other doc wanted to see it and she stopped,” Meg said.

 

“I wanna know what she doesn't want us to know, but I want her to be comfortable with me first,” Cas said.

 

Meg went back down the check on the patients. Marv was bothering Ivy, trying to get her to tell him a story.

 

Meg separated them tell Marv he needed to respect that Ivy doesn't talk.

 

“Yes, she does I hear her,” he said.

 

“Marv, it's not nice to leave Ivy alone,” Meg said.

 

“It's almost time for dinner,” she added, “Dean will be back but a little late.”

 

Ivy nodded and took her seat by the window and waited for Dean to come back.

 

“You are late, Dean,” Anna said. She was the night nurse that took over when Meg left for the night.

 

“I know I had to go across town to get her favorite,” he said, holding up a pie.

 

“Dr. Novak is still in his office I'll get Ivy,” Anna said, walking away.

 

Ivy smiled when she spotted Dean she was happy now, Ivy tilted her head when she saw the pie and tried to take it, Dean pulled it away.

 

“You know the rule,” he said, leaning down so she could kiss him on the cheek.

 

“Thank you,” Dean said, handing her the pie to carry.

 

They followed Anna to Cas’ office. 

 

Ivy looked at Dean.

 

“You aren't in trouble. It's so you can eat the pie in peace,” Dean said.

 

She smiled last time he bought her some Ash took it and ate it. 

 

Ivy was so upset she would get out of bed after all Dean bought it for her, not him.

 

 

“Dean, you made it,” Cas said, looking up when they walked in.

 

“Thank you, Anna,” Cas said she left, glaring at Dean.

 

“What's that about?’

 

“We uh had a thing for the night she left but blames me, it was before she got the job here,” Dean said, Ivy, curled up in the chair she sat in earlier and started picking at the pie.

 

“Ivy manners,” Dean said she rolled her eyes.

 

“I got her to laugh earlier,” Cas said Dean looked at Ivy she shrugged and took a plastic fork Dean produced from his back pocket dug in.

 

Ivy sighed contently, eating something other than hospital food she bounced a little in her chair.

 

“Ivy, can I have some?” Dean asked.

 

 She handed the pie to him so he could have some too.

 

 She pointed to her wrist.

 

“I know I was late, I'm sorry I had to go across town to get this” Dean said she smiled and made a heart with her hands.

 

“I love you too,” Dean said.

 

“Sorry, Cas, did you want some?’ he asked.

 

“No, thank you, but is that her favorite apple?’ Cas asked, sitting back down in his chair.

 

“Yeah, but she'll eat pumpkin too, cookies, cupcakes not the regular cake I don't know why,” Dean said, licking filling off his fork. 

 

Cas swallowed as his mouth went dry; he most definitely wasn't crushing on his patients' brother, he just met the man.

 

“Ivy, it's time for your meds,” Anna said.

 

 Ivy made a face handed the pie to Dean hugged him and followed Anna out the door,

 

“I guess I should go, I'll see ya tomorrow,” Dean said leaving Cas office

 

“Ya tomorrow,” Cas said after he was gone.

 

Cas finished up a few things before leaving for the night, he stopped at the nurses' station to say goodnight to everyone Ivy was standing there. Anna was talking to her.

 

“What's wrong?’ Cas asked.

 

“Ivy is having a hard night. She's missing Dean tonight,” Anna said, looking at Ivy.

 

“I'm sorry you are having a hard time, Dean will be back tomorrow for lunch, right?” Cas asked.

 

 Ivy nodded and sniffed, wiping her nose on her sleeve, Cas did feel bad for her Dean was her only family.

 

“Can I hug you?’ Cas asked.

 

 

He didn't know why he asked that wasn't something Cas did never asked to hug a patient she nodded and opened her arms; he squeezed her tight she relaxed that was all she needed a hug.

 

“I'll be back tomorrow,” Cas said letting went when she did, she nodded and sniffed again, Cas left for the night.

 

**DEAN**

Dean loved his sister more than anything he would move heaven and earth for her, which is why he makes sure to visit every day, his apartment and job weren't too far from the hospital. 

 

So it wasn't out of the way he worked as a mechanic and did odd jobs here and there to keep her in the hospital.

 

In truth, he would rather have her home. She wasn't a danger anymore. She had her moments when she was sad, like most people, and Dean knew how to handle it, but the doctors wouldn't release her until she started talking again.

 

When Dean got home, he pulled out his phone he had a new picture of him and Ivy as his lock screen Dean smiled, there was a miss call from the hospital he listened to the voicemail.

 

“Hello, Dean, this is Dr. Novak or um..uh Cas… Cas is fine, Ivy’s fine, I guess I should have lead with that, she was having a hard night she missed you, and I was hoping that maybe you could make it for breakfast it's at 8 am but I guess you knew that already, anyways call back if you can or can't doesn't matter yeah have a good night”

Dean smiled.

 

Cas seemed like a nice guy, not like the last one that tried to make Ivy talk, decided to give her shock therapy without his consent. 

 

Dean was in charge of Ivy’s care since they turned eighteen, and their dad signed everything over to Dean and disappeared.

there was no way they were strapping her to a table and shocking her brain, Cas was good looking a little bit shorter than Dean messy dark hair and small amount of scruff on his face Dean called the number back might as well he didn't have to work tomorrow, and he always visited and stayed all day on those days

 

“Hello,” Cas said out of breath.

 

“It's Dean… Winchester,” he said, rolling his eyes.

 

“Oh hi!’ Cas said.

 

“I'll be there in the morning. I didn't get a chance to tell Ivy before Anna took her, but I always come for breakfast when I don't have to work.”

 

“That's good.”

 

“Ok, well, you said to call, either way, so I called.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Um, can I ask why Ivy laughed at you?”

 

“I don't know. Ivy just giggled and then left with Meg.”

 

“See ya tomorrow.”

 

“Goodbye Dean”

 

Dean took a shower and was looking forward to seeing Cas in the morning as well as Ivy, but there was something about Cas that drew in, and he wanted to know more about the man.

 

It had been a while since Dean had flirted. He was busy with work or visiting Ivy.

 

Best friend Benny was still trying to set him up on a date. 

 

Still, there was too much to worry about, and the last person he dated took them to see Ivy. 

 

When they left, she made a comment about how she didn't understand why he spent so much time worrying about someone who didn't talk and didn't worry about him. He dumped her the next day if the girl couldn’t respect that his sister needed him then she could find someone else.

 

Dean took a chance and shared something extremely personal, and she laughed in his face. He stopped after that, so now one night stands and drunken hookups no strings attached, and he was mostly ok with that.

 

 

Dean woke up the next morning running late, he quickly got dressed in his cutest pair of jeans, a soft long sleeve henley maybe he could get Ivy to go outside today. He checked himself in the mirror and headed out.

 

**CAS**

Cas woke up after dreaming about Dean. It was the first time in a long time Cas had had a sex dream if it was terrific sex. Surprising enough, he had a wet dream. Cas decided he would skip his morning run and instead get ready for work and have breakfast with the patients today.

 

Ivy was in her usual spot waiting for her brother she looked tired Cas noted making sure to ask how she slept, she was on sleeping medication, but the file said sometimes it doesn't work, he went to his office and set everything down,

 

 

“Morning,” Meg said from the doorway.

 

“Good morning,” Cas said back with a smile.

 

“Ivy had a hard night, she did sleep at all kept having nightmares,” Meg said.

 

“Do you know what they are about?” he asked.

 

“Nope she won't say or sign nothing just clams up more,” she said, Cas nodded.

 

“Good Dr. Novak,” Marv said.

 

“What can I do for you?’ Cas asked.

 

“It about Ivy,” he said.

 

"she talks in her sleep.”

 

“Marv, I have told you to leave Ivy alone. She doesn't need you telling stories about her,” Meg said.

 

“What does she talk about?’ Cas asked.

 

“She says someone stole her baby,” he said, looking said, “I think someone did; she always seems sadder after those dreams.”

 

“Thank you, Marv,” Cas said

Marv nodded and headed out back down the hall

 

“You shouldn’t have done that,” Meg said

 

“Why?” Cas asked

 

“Now he won't leave her alone, we all know she talks in her sleep we don't push she shuts down more, the nurses and the orderly’s we love her ya know she's been here a long time keeps to herself doesn't cause any problems anymore,” Meg said

 

“I will handle….." 

 

 Yelling was coming from down the hall.

 

One orderly had Ivy up off the ground, she was swinging and kicking.

 

 Dean was trying to talk to her calm her down.

 

The other orderly had Marv, who was holding his hand to his nose.

 

“Told ya,” Meg said, going to Marv and leading him away.

 

“Ivy, you gotta calm down,” Dean said.

 

‘What happened?’ Cas asked

 

“I don't know I just walked in,” Dean said. 

 

Watching his sister trying to get loose, she finally did and ran to Dean the orderly wanted to stop her, Cas held his hand up wanting to watch them interact.

 

“Ivy, you can't hit people,” Dean said she looked up at him, she let the air out through her nose.

 

“Let's go to my office and talk,” Cas said, leading the way Ivy held onto Dean, he sat her down in one chair Dean sat in the other Cas took a deep breath.

 

“Ivy, can you at least give me some reason why you hit Marv?’ Cas asked softly she looked at him tears in her eyes and shook her head

 

“Ivy,” Dean said she looked at him “are you sorry?’ 

 

She nodded yes and wiped her eyes.

 

“Cas she's not violent, I swear,” Dean said.

 

“Dean, there's a reason I wanna know,” Cas said, kneeling in front of Ivy.

 

“I'm not mad I just need to know why?” he said

 

She took a deep breath and tried to say something but nothing came out, she shook her head.

 

“It's ok to take your time,” he said

 

She took a breath and signed for a pen Cas nodded.

 

“He kept saying I was talking about a baby,” she wrote down.

 

 Cas nodded.

 

“He told me about that,” he said

 

“He needs to mind his business,” she wrote.

 

 Cas smiled.

 

“You can not hit people,” he said. 

 

She nodded.

 

“Sorry,” she wrote

 

“I know, go on, I wanna talk to Dean and show that to Marv ok?’

 

 She nodded.

 

Dean grabbed her hand and squeezed.

 

They watched Ivy leave the room shoulder slumped. She did feel bad; she never hit anyone.

 

“She likes you, not in a weird way, just ya know,” Dean said.

 

Cas nodded, “I understand what you meant."

 

“She knows how to fight, but Marv bothers her all the time she never…. Please don't restrain her. It does something to her. It's like all the life in her leaves. I know it's the policy for a patient who gets violent, but she's my sister,” Dean said.

 

“Do you know why?’ Cas asked.

 

“We were in separate group homes for a while, and she wasn't the same when we came back I don't know what happened she won't 

tell me,” Dean said.

 

“Ok, she does need a punishment if you will, you can't stay for breakfast but do come for lunch,” Cas said.

 

“Yeah ok,” Dean said, “Can I say bye?”

 

“Of course,” Cas said, leading Dean out of the room.

 

They headed to the dining hall Ivy wasn't in there, so they went to the nurses' station.

 

“Where’s Ivy?’ Cas asked.

 

“Oh, um, Roy took her to her room,” Hael said.

 

“I never gave that order,” Cas said.

 

“It's policy,” she said.

 

“Have her bought back out,” Cas said, “I’m so sorry, Dean.”

 

“It's ok, Cas, but just look how she is,” he said, pointing.

 

Ivy walked back down the hall with Roy. 

 

She was different. She barely looked up when Dean talked to her.

 

Ivy didn't even get upset when he said he was leaving; she just walked to her seat by the window. 

 

Dean looked a bit sad, he blamed himself.

 

If he had gotten up on time, he would have been here to stop what happened.

 

“Dean, if you wanna talk about anything, you can call me on my cell or office phone anytime,” Cas said.

 

“Thanks, Cas, I'll see you later,” Dean said, leaving.

 

Cas headed back to his office to read over the files again seeing what he missed he didn’t remember reading anything about Ivy being in a group home. Maybe something happened there.

 

**DEAN**

 

Dean headed to the cafe Benny worked at, he needed someone to talk to.

 

“Hey, brotha, I thought you saw Ivy this mornin’,” Benny said.

 

“She punched another patient,” Dean said

 

“She ok?” Benny asked, writing down Dean's usual order.

 

“Yeah, man, she wrote some stuff down today for the new doc,” Dean said, smiling.

 

“Did she now I may go visit our girl this evening?” Benny said.

 

Dean and Benny had been best friends since they were eleven. They were in the same group home together. 

 

Dean was small for his age, Benny watched out for him the three of them did everything together.

 

 Benny was the first guy Dean ever had feelings for they did occasionally hook up now and again. It never went any further than that, Benny loved Ivy she was like a sister to him.

 

 He visited when he could bringing her flowers and little gifts for her room.

 

 

“This new doc, what's he doing differently?” Benny asked.

 

“He just talks to her, doesn't push ya know, and his kinda hot,” Dean said Benny laughed.

 

“So, she got a bit of a crush?” Benny asked.

 

“No, I don't think so, I think he just, I don't know,” Dean said. 

 

Benny handed Dean a plate of pancakes and bacon.

 

“It's cool I tag along tonight?’ Benny asked.

 

“Yeah, man, I think she'll be happy to see you,” Dean said, digging into his breakfast.

 

When he was done, he told Benny he would pick him up later, and they would go see Ivy together; it might cheer her up.

 

 She loves Benny like a brother, and Benny always got her to smile even laugh sometimes. Dean headed home and sat down on the couch, waited for lunch to roll around so he could go see Ivy and Cas again.

 

Dean was thinking about the blue-eyed man while was laying on the couch what it was about him that made Ivy so comfortable? 

 

Dean couldn’t stop thinking about how hot he was and how much he would love to bury his cock in that man's mouth and have him fuck Dean into the mattress.

 

Dean was palming the bulge in his pants might as well hop in the shower since he had sometime before heading back to the facility.

 

Dean washed up and could help but touch himself at the thought of Cas kneeling in front of him, those plush pillow lips wrapped around him. He stroked himself slowly at first, moving fast, working his way up to his release and the time thinking of all the dirty things he wanted to do to Dr. Novak.

 

Dean got out of the shower feeling a bit more refreshed than he did that morning, got dressed, and headed out to see Ivy. When he got to the facility, he showed his pass to the camera they knew him, but Dean still showed it and headed up, he was stopped at the desk by Meg.

 

 

“She's still out of it,” Meg said.

 

“That's ok, Benny wants to come by tonight,” Dean said.

 

“He hasn't been in a while. I don't see why not,” Meg said.

 

Dean walked over to Ivy she was staring out the window a tear slid down her cheek. 

 

Ivy got a bit of special treatment Dean could visit when he wanted to. One doctor tried to stop it. 

 

Ivy stopped eating, getting out of bed and showering, so that backfired and sent her further into herself, once they figured out that the key was Dean, they let him come and go as he pleased.

 

 

“Sister?” Dean asked.

 

She looked up, gave him a half-smile.

 

“Still sad?” he said.

 

She nodded.

 

“Benny wants to come to see you tonight,” he said she perked up and smiled a bit more.

 

Dean pulled her in for a hug.

 

“Dr. Novak around?’ he asked. She pointed down the hall towards his office.

 

“Someone in there?”

 

She shook her head, she opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out Ivy grunted frustratedly. 

 

She wanted to talk to Dean, but it had been so long Ivy wasn't sure she could do it.

 

“Do you like him?’ Dean asked. 

 

She nodded.

 

“I like him too.”

 

She smiled and pushed his shoulder.

 

“Not like that… ok, maybe like that,” Dean said.

 

She gave him to go on motion with her hand.

 

“Ok I am going,” Dean said

 

No harm letting him know he was here, right?

 

**CAS**

 

After Dean left Cas headed to his office, he opened Ivy’s file there was no mention of a group home in her record, he was wondering why that was left out. 

 

She had a history of self-harm and was not allowed to use any sharp objects when she first got there, they removed everything from her room except the bed. 

 

The desk and a chair her clothes were stacked on the counter until she showed she wouldn't hurt herself anymore, and they added things back slowly. 

 

Cas shook his head; he wanted to know why this girl wouldn't talk, what happened to her?

 

“Hey, Cas,” Dean said.

 

“Hello, Dean,” Cas said.

 

“Um, so tonight my buddy Benny is gonna come by with me to see Ivy,” he said.

 

“That's great, does Ivy like Benny?

 

“Oh yeah, best friends, those two,” he said.

 

“I would like to ask if you knew why the group home isn't in your sister's file?”

 

“I don't know that's weird, I could tell you what I do know after lunch I normally stay until Dinner. I gotta get Benny, but if it's ok and not against the policy or anything, we could hang out and talk about Ivy,” Dean said.

 

“I would like that,” Cas said with a smile.

 

“Awesome, I have to work tomorrow, but I'm free Saturday night,” Dean said.

 

“Sounds good,” Cas said with a smile.

 

“I'm gonna go eat with Ivy,” Dean said, walking out the door.

 

Cas was smiling when Meg walked in to get him for lunch.

 

“What are you so happy about?’ Meg asked.

 

“Nothing,” Cas said, sitting down at his desk, pulling out his lunch.

 

“Why is Dean so happy?” Meg asked.

 

“You'll have to ask him,” Cas said.

 

“Anyways Marvs nose is fine, I didn't even know she could throw a punch like that,” she said.

 

“I have a question is there a reason there is information missing 

from her file?” Cas asked.

 

“I have no idea what's missing?” Meg asked.

 

“She was in a group home for a while, and that's not in here."

 

“I didn't know that. Ivy's dad gave information about her when she was admitted. He may have left that out." 

 

“There's minimal history in here,” Cas said, handing the file to Meg.

 

“That's weird,” she said, looking through the record. “It looks like someone removed a bunch of stuff. I have been with Ivy since she got admitted this file was thicker," she said as she shifted through Ivy's file. 

 

Cas nodded he thought the same thing why would someone do that where are they trying to keep Ivy in the facility? What didn't they want anyone to know? 

 

Meg handed the file back to Cas, she left going to check on the patients.

 

Cas was lost in writing notes in a case file when Dean came in,

 

 

“Hey, um. I just want to tell you I'd be back,” Dean said.

 

“Ok, how is Ivy?” Cas asked.

 

“A little better, she still seems sad today and tired.”

 

“She had nightmares last night.”

 

“That explains a lot, I'll be back,” Dean said, heading out, not giving Cas a chance to say goodbye.

 

A few minutes after Dean left, Ivy appeared in the doorway, she gave a small wave.

 

“Hi,” Cas said.

 

She walked in and sat down she motioned for a pen and paper, Cas handed it to her.

 

“It's ok I'm in here?”

 

“It perfectly fine,” he said with a smile.

 

“You're nice.”

 

“Thank you,” he said, “is there a reason you are in here?’

 

She huffed.

 

“Marv is bothering me again, Can I hide till Dean comes back? 

Please?”

 

Cas smiled and nodded, “I have some notes to write."

 

She nodded and curled up in the chair and closed her eyes; it wasn't too long before Cas heard soft snores coming from the chair he smiled, she wanted to take a nap.

 

Meg walked in, looking for Ivy.

 

“She fell asleep,” Cas whispered, “you can leave her.”

 

Meg nodded and left, smiling.

 

About twenty minutes later, Dean came in with another man, tall, burly guy, scruffy with blue eyes.

 

“Hey, Cas,” Dean whispered.

 

“Hello, Dean,” Cas whispered back.

 

“I'm Benny,” he whispered, holding his hand out.

 

“How long she been asleep?’ Dean asked.

 

“Not long,” Cas said.

 

“You tell her I was coming?” Benny asked.

 

“I said you might wanna come by, though we would surprise her,” Dean said.

 

Benny knelt next to the chair, brushed the hair out of her face.

 

“Ivy, Darlin time to wake up,” Benny said, hiding a bouquet, she groaned.

 

“Come on little sister,” he said, her eyes flew open she squealed with excitement.

 

“Benny!” she breathed out in a very rough unused voice.

 

Benny smiled wide at her.

 

“That's right, I'm sorry it's been a while,” he said, handing her flowers.

 

“You are forgiven,” she wrote down.

 

“Dean,” she said in the same unused rough voice.

 

“You said my name,” he said, smiling.

 

“Ivy, that's so good,” Cas said.

 

She blushed a deep crimson and turned away. 

 

“I put these in my room, meet in the dining hall,” she wrote down and ran out of the room.

 

“Well, if I knew she would talk to you, I would have made you come sooner,” Dean said to Benny.

 

“That was amazing,” Cas said.

 

He was shocked that Ivy said two names.

 

“Come on, Doc, you can eat with us,” Benny said, heading down to the dining hall.

 

“Told ya best friends,” Dean said, with tears in his eyes.

 

 It had been years since she had said his name; he was a bit overwhelmed.

 

“Dean, are you alright?” Cas asked.

 

“Yeah, yeah, sorry,” he said, wiping his eyes and leaving the office Cas followed.

 

Ivy and Benny were sitting at a table already waiting for Dean and Cas to join them.

 

They got their trays and sat down.

 

“Now, Doc, I was telling Miss. Ivy here that this is not food,” Benny said, picking at the mash potatoes and meatloaf on his plate.

 

“It can't be that bad,” Cas said taking a bite, he made a face.

 

 Ivy giggled the whole room looked at her, she hid her face in Benny’s arm.

 

“Nothing to see, go back to what y’all were doing,” Benny said.

 

“I'm bringing you real food next time, how's a bacon cheeseburger sound?” Benny asked.

 

Ivy nodded very enthusiastically, she still had the paper, and pen Cas gave her.

 

“Please, I'll be good!” she wrote.

 

“I know, but it's up to Doc,” Benny said.

 

“If there are no more incidents, even if Marv is bothering you, I don't see why not sometime next week,” Cas said.

 

“Thank you,” she wrote down.

 

“Don't thank me yet?” Cas said, poking at his food and making a face Ivy slumped in her seat.

 

“Eat a little, and then we will play a board game you can pick,” Dean said.

 

She made a face and ate a little bit of food, Benny teased her, she laughed a bit, smiled a little more.

 

“Go get a game I wanna talk to Cas,” Dean said Ivy nodded grabbed her pen and paper, went to the game cabinet.

 

“I'm gonna go help,” Benny said, looking at Cas and Dean sneaking looks at each other.

 

Dean didn't say anything at first.

 

“Maybe I should get her a notebook,” Dean said.

 

“I think that's a good idea,” Cas said, staring at Dean.

 

“I'm sorry I need to get back to work, make notes and stuff,” he added, feeling very nervous.

 

Why was he so nervous? What if Dean didn't like guys? Cas knew Dean and Anna had a thing he could find out this weekend.

 

“See you tomorrow,” Cas said.

 

“See ya,” Dean said.

 

Ivy and Benny came back with a pack of cards.

 

“You wanna play cards?” Dean asked she nodded.

 

“Where Doc go?” Benny asked, shuffling the cards.

 

“Back to his office had the stuff to do,” Dean said Ivy made kissing noises at Dean.

 

“Stop it's not like that,” Dean said Ivy looked at Benny.

 

“I agree with Ivy,” Benny said, smiling.

 

“Both of you,” Dean said, shaking his head.

 

The two of them were impossible when they were together.

 

“It's not hard to see,” Ivy wrote down. “I like him,” she added.

 

“He is nice.”

 

“And cute, and into you,” she wrote with a smile teasing her brother.

 

“No, he’s not. He is just nice.”

 

“Nah brotha, I know that look he’s into ya,” Benny said.

 

“We need to go,” Dean said.

 

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean it,” she wrote.

 

“No, Ivy, it's not you; I gotta work both jobs tomorrow, so I will be here for dinner.”

 

She pouted, stood, and held her arms out for a hug Dean picked her up.

 

“I love you,” he said, kissing her cheek.

 

“Be a good girl, no punching people?” Benny said, hugging her.

 

Ivy nodded and waved goodbye, gathered up the cards and put them away.

 

Ivy moped around the room until she finally sat down in her regular spot, holding her pen and paper.

 

“You know you're not supposed to have a pen,” Roy said.

 

“Dr. Novak gave it to me,” she wrote.

 

“Don't care, give it to me?” he said.

 

She shook her head and held tight; she wasn't doing anything but sitting.

 

“Ivy!” he shouted. She jumped and shook her head.

 

“Dr. Novak said I could have it,” she wrote down.

 

Roy took a deep breath and snatched her up off the seat carried her down the hall to her room he had the restraints in his pocket. He always kept a pair on him in case he needed them. 

 

 Roy threw her on the bed, she was scared clutching the pen and paper, Roy pried the pen out of her hand. He held it down, placed the restraint around her wrist, and then to the bed. 

 

Ivy started breathing heavy and then didn't move at all when Roy tied down her other wrist,

 

“Freak,” he said leaving the room heading back to the nurses' station handed the pen and paper to Anna and Meg while they were talking

 

“I don't know why Winchester thinks she gets special treatment,” he said.

 

“Where is she?” Meg asked.

 

“Restrained, she knows she's not allowed pens,” he said.

 

“Dr. Novak said it was fine, she's finally communicating, you’d know that is you checked in,” Meg said, running down the hall to get Ivy.

 

Ivy wasn't moving. She was just staring at the ceiling when Meg went in. 

 

 Anna right behind her.

 

“Go get Dr. Novak,” Meg whispered.

 

 Anna nodded and went to get him.

 

“Ivy, it's me, Meg. I'm gonna undo the straps ok,” Meg said, gently undoing the restraints. She didn't move.

 

“What happened?” Cas asked

 

“Roy didn't know she could have the pen you gave her, she told him to look,” Anna said, handing him the papers.

 

“No more restraining her this is, this I….. I have seen this in abuse victims,” Cas said, shaking his head, placing the pen and writing on the desk.

 

“Maybe hold on to the pen sometimes when she comes back she tries to hurt herself,” Meg said.

 

“How long?” Cas asked.

 

“It's different each time, we had to have Dean come back last time,” Meg said, leaving the room.

 

Meg checked on Ivy one more time before she left, she was still staring at the ceiling.

 

 Meg felt horrible. She made so much progress today. This was going to set her back. 

 

Meg stopped at the nurses' station to make sure all the adjustments were made in Ivys file. She was allowed the pen as long as she didn't hurt herself and no more restraints, she checked in on Cas.

 

 

“I'm leaving for the night, Ivy’s still in the same spot, everyone else is good and in bed,” Meg said.

 

“Thanks, Meg,” Cas said.

 

“She'll be ok,” Meg said.

 

“I know I just I think I know what happened when she was younger, and I don't know how to bring it up to Dean,” Cas said.

 

“It's best to just come out with it,” she said.

 

Cas nodded.

 

Meg left.

 

 Cas figured he should just get it over with and call Dean now.

 

**DEAN**

 

“Brotha, you alright?” Benny asked as they drove to his place.

 

“Yeah, man, she talked today,” Dean said, smiling.

 

“I know, she was what 14 when she stopped?” Benny asked.

 

“Yeah, man, she said our names” he couldn't stop smiling.

 

“It was good to see her, I miss her man,” Benny said.

 

“You can visit without me. You're on the list,” Dean said.

 

“I am?” Benny said.

 

“Of course, man, she loves you,” Dean said, pulling up in front of Benny’s apartment building.

 

“You wanna come up?” he asked.

 

“Not tonight, thanks for coming,” Dean said.

 

“Let me know how the rest of the week goes don't wanna break my promise,” Benny said, getting out of the car.

 

“I will,” Dean said.

 

Benny shut the car door and headed in Dean waited to make sure he got in alright and headed home. He walked into his apartment but also so happy that Ivy made a lot of progress today, she just needed someone she was comfortable with. Hopefully, Cas saw that and continued to help her out and try to force her like all the others, Dean's phone pulled him from his thoughts.

 

 

“Hey, Cas, everything alright?”

 

“Hello Dean, um Ivy had an incident after you left.”

 

“What happened? Is she ok? Do I need to come back? I can come 

back.”

 

“I don't think so at the moment, she was restrained. I saw her, and 

I think I may know what happened to her.”

 

“Don't leave me hanging, Cas.”

 

“I think she was sexually abused.”

 

“She was what?” he yelled. 

 

Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing. 

 

“I'm sorry, Dean, but I have seen this in patients who have been forced to into certain fetishes.”

 

Dean couldn't believe this was happening.

 

Someone had raped his sister, and he didn't even know, how did this happen? He was supposed to protect her, keep her from harm and shit like this. It must have been when they were in separate group homes which he blamed himself for they sent him to a farm and Ivy to a house not to far apart the could still see each other, but there were days that Ivy was withdrawn Dean just thought she was sad because they weren't together,

 

“Dean, are you there?”

 

“Sorry, that's a lot to take in.”

 

“I know, maybe I should have waited.”

 

“No, no thank you for telling me, I'm gonna go I need to…. I'm gonna go.”

 

Dean hung up. He didn't wait for an answer from Cas. 

 

Dean needed to process that the reason his sister tried to kill herself. She doesn't talk was because some asshole raped and tortured her, he punched the wall. 

 

He instantly regretted it, his hand was throbbing, he went to the kitchen to get some ice and the whiskey he kept for special occasions. 

 

Dean sat down on the couch with ice on his hand and the bottle of whiskey.

 

Dean woke up the next morning to the sound of his alarm and a pounding headache, the last thing he remembers was Cas calling. Punching the wall and the bottle of whiskey, the damn bottle was half empty. He knocked it over, getting up off the couch. 

 

He had to get to the garage this morning he was working on restoration they paid more than his regular oil changes. 

 

Still, they took up a lot of his time, and it cut into the amount of time he got to spend with Ivy.

 

He showered, ate some food, and head off to work. Bobby hopefully wouldn't notice he was hungover.

 

Dean pulled up to the garage and spotted Fergus Crowley’s car most likely seeing how the restorations were going, he got out of the car and headed in to clock in.

 

“Dean, just the man I wanted to see,” Crowley said.

 

“Mr. Crowley,” Dean said.

 

“How much longer do you think until I can take my car home?” 

 

“A couple of weeks waiting on a few parts,” Dean said, taking his sunglasses off.

 

“Thanks for the update, can you put a rush on the parts?’ he asked.

 

“It will cost more,” Dean said.

 

“Money is not a problem for me,” he said.

 

“A grand more,” Dean said.

 

“Deal,” Crowley said.

 

Crowley pulling out his checkbook, making out the check and leaving told Dean to call him when the parts came in, and he was done with the car.

 

Bobby was watching Dean as he clocked in.

 

“What's going on?” Bobby asked.

 

“Nothing,” Dean said, walking away.

 

“Bullshit nothing, boy! You look hungover,” he said.

 

‘It's nothing just some bad food,” Dean said.

 

“Is Ivy alright?’ Bobby asked.

 

“Yeah, she good, she said my name yesterday,” Dean said, smiling.

 

“That's a step to coming home,” Bobby said.

 

“I'm gonna work on this car, I gotta leave early I got something to do,” Dean said.

 

Bobby agreed and left Dean to work on the car.

 

**CAS**

 

Cas checked in at the nurses' station before going to his office. 

 

 He wanted to make sure Ivy was alright after last night, he tried to talk to her but not push her if she wasn't comfortable yet.

 

“No, Meg today?” Cas asked.

 

“No, she has the day off, I'm Jo,” the blonde girl said.

 

“Nice to meet you, Jo, I'm Cas,” he said, holding out his hand.

 

“Everyone is ok, Ivy wouldn't get out of bed so we thought we would wait for you to get here,” she said.

 

“That's fine I'll check on her” Cas said, walking away to his office he dropped off his briefcase and headed down the hall he ran into Ash.

 

“Good morning Ash,” Cas said.

 

“Hey, Dr. Novak... um... Is Ivy ok?” he asked.

 

“I don't know I'm going to check on her, why do you ask?” Cas said.

 

“Um well, she wasn't at breakfast, and she wasn't sitting in the window seat either, and she's always there waiting for her brother,” he said, sounding worried.

 

“I'm gonna check on her, and maybe I can get her to come out,” Cas said.

 

“Ok, thanks,” Ash said, walking away Cas shook his head Ash wasn't mean to Ivy. He wasn't really nice to her either from what he had read in Ash’s file, Cas walked into Ivy’s room she was on her back staring at the ceiling much like she was when he left.

 

“Ivy?” Cas asked.

 

 She didn't move at first.

 

“Ivy, it's Dr. Novak,” he said.

 

 She looked at him, tears in her eyes.

 

“I think I know what happened to you when you were young,” he said.

 

 Ivy shook her head.

 

“I have something for you,” Cas said, pulling the pen out of his pocket and handed it to her.

 

She pushed it away and stood walking to the bathroom, she washed up after she was done, Cas was still sitting on her bed.

 

“It's ok,” he said.

 

She shook her head he tried handing her the pen again she walked away.

 

Ivy made her way to the window seat, Marv came over to her.

 

“Ivy, are you ok?” he asked.

 

She nodded.

 

“Ok,” he said, walking away.

 

Ivy stared out of the window most of the day, just thinking about things. What could Dr. Novak know about what happened to her? She didn't tell what if he found out that Dr. Novak knew he would hurt her, he would find her and hurt her.

 

Jo brought Ivy a box.

 

“This came for you,” she said, handing it to her.

 

Ivy took it and looked at it no one sent her stuff, only Dean and Benny bought her things, she opened it careful there was a note on top.

 

**Dear Ivy**

**I'm still watching you!**

**-M**

 

Inside was silk rope, and a blindfold Ivy dropped the box and started shaking she ran back to her room and curled up on the bed, he knew, he always knew.

 

Cas came in to find her at lunch. She was rocking back and forth on the bed, she was crying.

 

“Ivy?” Cas asked.

 

 She turned away

 

“Ivy, please tell me what happened,” he said.

 

She shook her head and kept shaking it.

 

“Ok we can wait,” he said, leaving he went to call Dean,

 

********************************

“Hey, Cas Ivy ok?” Dean asked, answering his phone.

 

“I don't know, I got her out of the room this morning, but a package 

came for her, and now she shut down even more.”

 

“Shit! I can’t miss work, I'll see what I can do, and I'll come down.”

 

“Thank you, Dean.”

 

“Anytime for Ivy”

 

**DEAN**

 

Dean ran into Bobby’s office.

 

“Ivy ok?” Bobby asked.

 

“I don't know, I gotta go,” Dean said.

 

“Go on, I will pay you for the day, you're all that girl has,” he said.

 

“Thanks, Bobby,” Dean said, running out to his car.

 

Dean ran into the facility and took the elevators he kept pressing the button it wasn't moving fast enough for him. The doors finally opened. Dean went to the desk.

 

“Hey Jo,” Dean said

 

“She's in her room, Cas has the box,” she said.

 

“Thanks”

 

Dean went to Ivy’s room she was curled up on the bed asleep he didn't wanna wake her, so he went to Cas’ office the door was closed, so he sat outside it wasn't too long before the door opened, and Ruby walked out.

 

“Hey, Dean,” she said.

 

“Hey Ruby, how are you today?” he asked.

 

“Better,” she said, walking down the hall.

 

“Thank you for coming, Dean, I know you need to work, but this is important,” Cas said, handing him the box.

 

 Dean pulled the blindfold out and the rope.

 

“Who the fuck sent this to her?” he yelled. 

 

“I don't know Jo said it came by messenger,” Cas said.

 

“This is sick,” he said, putting everything back in the box; he set it down on Cas’ desk.

 

“She started to open up, and then this,” Cas said, “someone is watching, and I think it's the person who hurt her.”

 

“She's 22 now, why?’ Dean asked.

 

“I don't know control would be my best guest,” Cas said.

 

Dean paced the office.

 

“I don’t….. she's just a kid,” Dean said.

 

Jo knocked on the door,

 

“Ivy is awake,” she said, standing back, so Ivy could walk in she ran to Dean.

 

“Thanks, Jo,” Dean said she nodded and left.

 

“Ok, I got you,” Dean said, holding her tight.

 

 She was crying.

 

‘Come sit” Cas said he sat a pen and paper on the desk.

 

“Tell me who sent this,” he said.

 

She shook her head.

 

“Why not?’ Dean asked.

 

 Ivy sighed.

 

“Master will know, find me, hurt me again,” she wrote with a shaking hand.

 

“Did he rape you?’ Dean asked.

 

Ivy didn't answer, she couldn't answer, she just started rocking back and forth.

 

“It's ok Ivy, you don't have to tell us,” Cas said, “Can you go back to your room?”

 

Ivy stood and took the box.

 

“No, leave it,” Dean said.

 

She shook her head and pointed to what she wrote.

 

“Ok,” he said, letting her leave with her stuff and the paper and pen.

 

Cas sat at his desk and didn’t say anything,

 

“I can't believe this” Dean said shaking his head

Cas stood walked to him, placed a hand on Dean's shoulder, Dean patted his hand.

 

“I go check on her,” Dean said, standing.

 

“Ok,” Cas said, “I do have a quick question, is there a reason she wears long sleeves it been warm, and it's not cold in here.”

 

“She hides her wrists, and she has other marks on her, but she wouldn’t talk about it, she started to wear long sleeves when we 

were like 12,” Dean said.

 

 Cas nodded.

 

“Thank you’ Cas said

 

Dean left to find Ivy. She was sitting on her bed, stroking the silk rope.

 

“Ivy,” he said; she dropped a line.

 

“It's ok if you like it, it's soft,” he said.

 

“It's doesn't leave marks,” she wrote.

 

“Ivy, why didn't you tell me?’ he asked.

 

“Not supposed to talk about it, he will hurt me, hurt you,” she wrote.

 

“He found me here, Dean I wouldn't last if something happened to 

you,” she added.

 

“Ok, I gotta go to work, I'll be back later,” he said she nodded.

 

“Sorry,” she wrote.

 

“You got nothing to be sorry about,” he said, wrapping his arms around her.

************************

Dean left and headed to his second job, he bartended the lunch shift at the local gay strip club two days a week. 

He would do it on the weekends and make more money. Those days Dean spent all day with Ivy, and he wouldn’t give that up.

 

 

‘You are late,” Gordon said.

 

“I know I'm sorry, it was my sister,” Dean said.

 

“Whatever man, what she needs? Boyfriend problems?’ he asked.

 

“Nah man she's in a psychiatric facility, she tried to kill herself when we were kids,” Dean said. wiping down the counter.

 

“Oh, man, I'm sorry,” he replied.

 

“No worries, most people don't know,” Dean said.

 

 Gordon nodded and walked away.

 

Dean worked his shift got off a little later than usual, he went and got Ivy a gift he had been late that last few times he visited when 

 

Dean got to the door no one was there to let him in he called Cas. Then Cas’ office he saw an ambulance outside and hoped it wasn't Ivy.

 

When everyone came down, it's wasn't Ivy. 

 

 

Someone Dean didn't know, they let Dean in finally he made his way upstairs, he walked past the nurse's desk no one was there. 

 

 Which was weird he went to the dining hall no one was in there either he headed to Ivy’s room the door was shut and locked, he peeked in the window she was in there laying on her bed he went 

to Cas’ office.

 

“What the hell?’ Dean said, walking into the office.

 

“I'm sorry, Ash would leave her alone,” Cas said.

 

“So you locked her in her room,” Dean said.

 

“It was for her safety we told her that she was ok with it,” Jo said.

 

“What happened?’ Dean asked.

 

“Sometimes the other patients like to go to Ivy cuz she doesn't talk, it's peaceful, but Ash he kept bugging her about the box and well Marv got upset and attacked Ash,” Jo said.

 

“In Ivy’s room, they broke some of her stuff she got upset it was a mess,” Cas said.

 

“Can I see her?’ Dean asked.

 

“Yes, of course, I'll go with you,” Cas said.

 

Cas followed Dean to Ivy’s room.

 

“What did you get for Ivy?’ Cas asked.

 

“Oh, a journal in case she wanted to write and a few pens,” he said.

 

Cas unlocked her door.

 

Ivy heard the lock click, and she looked up and smiled when she saw Dean.

 

“Hey, I brought you a present,” Dean said, holding up the bag. She made grabby hands at him.

 

“What do I get?’ Dean asked smiled she made a face and kissed him on the cheek he handed her the bag, she pulled out the leather-bound journal and pens, she brushed her hand down it.

 

“T...T,” she said with a huff and tried again “th...th,” she said.

 

“You're welcome” Dean smiling at her, she got the paper Cas gave her.

 

“Thank you, it's beautiful,” she wrote down.

 

“That is for you to write down all those thoughts you got going on,” Dean said she looked at Cas.

 

“You only have to share if you want to,” he said she smiled.

 

“I'm hungry,” she said.

 

“I think it's dinner time,” Cas said.

 

“Hey, what happened to your picture of mom?’ Dean asked.

 

“I took it, the glass broke. I'm getting it reframed," Cas said.

 

“Thanks, Cas,” Dean said.

 

Ivy got her tray of food and found a table Ash came over to her she glared at him.

 

“Ivy, I'm so sorry,” he said. She just looked at him.

 

“Ash goes to your table,” Cas said.

 

“Sure thing Dr. Novak I just told her I was sorry,” he said.

 

“That's fine, but she's still upset maybe try again tomorrow,” Cas said, sitting down.

 

Ivy was writing something down and showed it to Dean, he slumped his shoulders.

 

“You know you can't until you get better,” he said.

 

“Just for a night?’ she wrote.

 

“Why do you do this to me?’ Dean asked.

 

“I was just asking,” she said.

 

“Ivy, I will make you a deal, ok?’ Cas said.

 

She nodded.

 

“If you start sharing more with me about you than we can talk about going home for the night,” he said.

 

She started to write and then stopped and started again like she was trying to figure out what she wanted to say.

 

“About master?’ she wrote.

 

“Eventually,” he said.

 

She nodded.

 

“I just miss Dean,” she wrote.

 

“I know you do,” Cas said.

 

After dinner Dean hung around Cas went back to his office to complete some work he needed to finish, Dean played a game of cards with Ivy, she kept making kissy faces at him.

 

“Ivy, if you don't stop. I'm gonna leave, and I won't come back for a whole day,” he said.

 

“You wouldn't, you’d miss me too much,” she wrote down.

 

“You are right,” Dean said.

 

“Have you heard anything from Dad?” she wrote.

 

“Nope, he doesn't care about us, we shouldn’t care about him,” 

Dean said.

 

She nodded.

 

“Thank you for my new stuff,” she wrote.

 

“You are gonna use it, right?” Dean asked

 

She nodded, “promise,” she wrote.

 

“Ivy, you do know I want you home, right?” 

 

“I know, I'm sorry, I'm just scared,” she wrote.

 

Dean sighed as much as he wanted to know what happened to Ivy; he didn't want her to tell him if she thought something was going to happen.

 

“Ok, I gotta go, remember tomorrow I'm not coming,” he said.

 

She nodded very sadly.

 

“I'll be here Saturday,” he said, “I love you.”

 

“L...Love,” she said in her hoarse voice.

 

“Keep it up, you'll get there,” Dean said, leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

** CAS  **

Friday was eventful Cas sat with Ivy to get her to eat something. She didn't eat much. Marv left her alone, knowing she was always sad when Dean didn't visit.

 

 It was the only day he had to work all day, half the day in the garage, bartend in the afternoon and evening.

 

Cas was in his office; Ivy knocked on the door.

 

“Hi, what's up?” he asked.

 

“Will you help me talk?” she wrote.

 

“Can I ask you something?” he asked

She nodded

 

“Why me? There's been plenty of doctors here, and you've never 

asked them,” Cas said.

 

She sighed, “You are nice, you don't threaten to take away Dean. I wanna go home with Dean,” she wrote.

 

“I can find a speech therapist to work with you,” he said.

 

She shook her head and pointed at him.

 

“Ivy, I don't know anything about speech,” he said.

 

“Nevermind,” she wrote.

 

“I'll make a deal with you, you at least sit two sessions with the speech therapist, and you can nap in my office,” he said.

 

“And I get a pie,” she wrote.

 

“Deal?’ he asked.

 

She nodded, “go on, I gotta have a session with Ash,” he said she gave a small wave and left.

 

Cas came out of his office about an hour before lunch to talk to Meg.

 

“What's up ?” Meg asked with a smile, “Ivy seems in a good mood seeing as how this is a non-Dean day.”

 

“We came to an agreement,” he said with a smile.

 

“About what?” Meg asked.

 

“She wants to do something special for Dean told her I’d help her,” he said.

 

“Sounds good I'm glad she's happy, usually these days she stays in her room,” Meg said.

 

Cas sat at a table and waited for Ivy to join him; when heard a commotion down the hall, he went to find out what was wrong.

 

“Marv I have told you, you can't be in Ivy’s room if she's not in 

here,” Meg said.

 

“I'm sorry, I was looking for her,” he said.

 

“She's in the dining hall.”

 

“Oh, okay,” he said, walking away.

 

Cas looked at Meg.

 

“I don't know, sometimes he takes her stuff usually things Benny brings,” Meg said.

 

“Okay,” Cas said, shaking his head. 

 

He headed back to the dining hall a person he had never seen before was talking to Ivy she seemed scared, wouldn't look him in the eye while they were talking.

 

“Hello, I'm Dr. Novak, and you are?” Cas asked.

 

 The man turned and looked at him.

 

“I'm Nick, just checking on her,” he said.

 

“You aren't on her list. You'll need to leave,” Cas said, looking at him.

 

“Sorry,” he said, walking away.

 

“Ivy, are you alright?” Cas asked.

 

She nodded but didn't look up.

 

“Not hungry, gonna lay down,” she wrote.

 

"I'll check in with you later,” Cas said.

 

Ivy stayed in her room for the rest of the day.

 

 Cas check on her making sure she was still okay Ivy wrote down that she was, she didn't wanna talk about the man. Cas told her eventually they would have to but let it go for the day. 

 

He headed out it was Friday he didn't need to go to work in the morning decided to stop by the local strip club for a drink Cas hadn't been out in a while, and he needed to relax.

 

Cas went home showered, put on his best going out clothes a black t-shirt, black jeans, motorcycle boots, and a black denim jacket, headed out. 

 

There was precisely one gay strip club in town Cas pulled into the parking lot took a deep breath to steady himself he didn't know why he was so nervous. 

 

He most definitely wasn't worried about hanging out with Dean on Saturday, they were not together, and they were going to be talking about his sister. 

 

The bouncer checked his ID, he went to the bar and waited to be served.

 

“What can I getcha?” Dean asked.

 

“Hello, Dean,” Cas said he looked up.

 

“I work behind the bar I don't dance,” he said, embarrassed that someone knew he worked at the club.

 

“I can see that, Can I get a gin and tonic please,” Cas said.

 

“Coming right up,” Dean said.

 

Walking down the bar looking a bit relieved, Cas felt terrible for some reason. Maybe Dean was embarrassed he worked at the strip club.

 

“Here ya go,” Dean said, startling Cas out of his thoughts.

 

"Thank you, I have some exciting news, but I don't know if Ivy wants you to know,” Cas said.

 

“Come sit at a booth with me,” Dean said.

 

He said something to the other bartender who smiled and nodded Dean came around the bar dragged Cas to the booth in the corner Cas slid in first Dean sat next to him,

 

 

“You can not tell her I work here,” Dean said.

 

“I wouldn't do that, she knows you work,” Cas said, very confusedly.

 

“Yeah, I work three jobs to keep her there, it's expensive, and the insurance only covers so much,” Dean said.

 

“I won't tell her, I promise,” Cas said.

 

 He worried he upset Dean.

 

“What are you doing here?’ Dean asked.

 

“Only gay bar in town,” Cas said Dean nodded.

 

“So, what's this news about Ivy?” Dean asked.

 

“She asked for a speech therapist,” Cas said

 

“Are you serious?” Dean yelled, excited.

 

He was so excited he kissed Cas and pulled away quickly.

 

“I'm sorry that… I shouldn't of… I'm gonna go back to work,” Dean said, quickly exiting the booth leaving Cas’ mouth hanging open.

 

Cas didn't know what to, what the hell just happened? Dean kissed him, so he does like guys? Why did he say he shouldn’t of Cas didn't mind he would like to do it again. 

 

It wasn't against policy to date a patient's family member, Cas finished his drink and headed back to the bar.

 

“Another one?’ Dean asked

 

“No, I'm gonna head home, about tomorrow I can come to your place,” Cas yelled over the music that was playing.

 

‘I'll text you my address,” Dean said.

 

“Goodbye, Dean,” Cas said, leaving the bar.

 

** DEAN **

Dean most definitely was not going to tell Ivy that he kissed Cas.

He was not going to tell her that they were going to hang out and talk about her, and he was going to tell her how proud he was that she wanted to speak and asked for help.

 

When he left work, he was on cloud nine Cas didn't push him away or say that Dean was gross for kissing him, which Dean had gotten a few times he was still young and figuring himself out. 

 

For a long time, he thought something was wrong with him for liking guys, his dad never liked gay people and thought bisexuals were just confused. Dean stopped caring what his dad thought after he abandoned him and Ivy.

 

When he got him he texted Cas hoping it wasn't too late to text him, Dean smiled when Cas replied back they worked out the details Dean told Cas that Saturdays he spent the whole day at the facility. 

 

Left at 7:00 when Ivy usually wanted to lay down in her room, Cas said that was fine. He could be at Dean's at 8:00. He may drop by the facility do drop off some stuff in his office.

 

Dean woke up before his alarm in a good mood he would get to the facility before Ivy got up and he could be there and surprise her with her a hot chocolate. He showered got dressed in some of his more delicate clothes because he might see Cas and well Dean wanted to look good, he grabbed his wallet and phone noticed a missed text from Cas.

 

**_ CAS: Good morning Dean I hope I didn't wake you _ **

**_ DEAN: Morning Cas, I got up early _ **

**_ CAS: That's good I am on my way to the facility _ **

**_ DEAN: Me too I'll see you there _ **

 

Good thing Dean dressed nicely, he thought as he walked out the door. Dean showed he pass to the guard and headed up,

 

 

“You are here early,” Jo said.

 

“Couldn't sleep?” Dean said.

 

“Hey so my mom was wondering if you needed another job she needs help at the roadhouse on the weekends,” Jo said.

 

“I would, but the weekends I get to spend all day with Ivy,” Dean said.

 

“I figured, but the offer is still there if you want it,” she said.

 

“Thanks, Jo, I'll stop by to see her soon,” Dean said, walking away to go wake up Ivy.

 

Ivy was curled up in a little ball sleeping Dean laughed to himself; she still slept like that. 

 

She was always cold. Dean was gonna ask if he could bring her a more massive blanket. 

 

 Dean laid down next to her on the bed she stirred a bit rolled over and smiled when she saw Dean.

 

“Good morning,” he said

 

“MMM…..MMMM” she said she held her hand up she was working 

on it all last night.

 

“Morning,” she said proudly.

 

“You are getting better at that, I'm proud of you, I bought you something,” Dean said, handing her, her cup of hot chocolate she took a sip and smiled.

 

“Yummy,” she wrote,

 

“I saw Cas last night,” Dean said.

 

 She waved her hand, telling him to go on.

 

“He told me you want a speech therapist,” he said she nodded.

 

“I wanna go home,” she wrote.

 

“Why now? Not that I don't want you home, I'm just wondering,” Dean said.

 

“You always seem so sad and tired, I'm home you won't have to 

work at the strip club,” she wrote.

 

“Who told you?” Dean asked.

 

“Roy, he saw you go in one night,” she wrote.

 

Dean hated that guy. 

 

He was always a jerk not only to Ivy but the other patients, too; he would restrain them for minor offenses and say they were violent. They couldn't get rid of him because his uncle or something was on the board of doctors that ran the facility.

 

“I don't dance, I just tend bar,” Dean said.

 

“Really?” she wrote.

 

“What did he say?” Dean asked.

 

She took a sip of her drink.

 

“That you were dancing, and you do other stuff so I can stay here,” she wrote.

 

“That's not true, I promise,” Dean said.

 

“Don't do that stuff,’ she wrote.

 

“I wouldn't besides Ellen offered me a job if I need it,” Dean said.

 

She nodded.

 

“You promise you never do that, right?” she wrote.

 

“Promise Ivy. Now come on Jos at the desk this morning,” Dean said.

 

Ivy smiled and followed Dean out the door, Cas was talking to Jo when they walked up.

 

“Good morning, Ivy,” Jo said Ivy clear her throat.

 

“Morning,” she said in her rough voice.

 

“Were you practicing?” Cas asked.

 

 She nodded.

 

“I'm very proud of you right now,” he said.

 

She smiled.

 

“I have your meds,” Jo said.

 

 Ivy nodded and followed Jo leaving Cas and Dean alone together.

 

Dean didn’t know what to say. He was still embarrassed that he kissed Cas.

 

“About last night, I'm sorry I got excited,” Dean said.

 

“I didn't mind, Dean,” Cas said, smiling.

 

“You didn't?” Dean asked.

 

“No, I wouldn't mind doing it again,” Cas said.

 

“Awesome,” Dean said with a smile.

 

“I'm gonna put this in my office it getting heavy,” Cas said.

 

“Okay, I'm gonna go see what Ivy is up to?” Dean said, smiling.

 

Dean found Ivy and Jo sitting at a table. Ivy wrote something Jo nodded and laughed.

 

“What are you laughing at?” Dean asked.

 

Ivy pointed at him.

 

“What about me?” he asked.

 

“You and Dr. Novak,” she wrote.

 

Dean just shook his head. She wasn't gonna let this go.

 

“Jo, don't you have to wake everyone up?” Dean asked.

 

“Don't get mad at me Winchester, she's one that started it?” Jo 

said.

 

“Way to throw me under the bus!” Ivy wrote.

 

 Jo shrugged and walked away.

 

Dean sat down next to Ivy. She slumped down.

 

“Sorry, I teased you,” she wrote.

 

“It's okay Ivy, I know you are just teasing me,” Dean said.

 

She smiled “You gonna kiss him?” she wrote.

 

“I already did,” he said.

 

 She squealed.

 

“How was it?’ she asked.

 

“I'm not gonna tell you,” he said, smiling.

 

She just looked at him, they got their breakfast and sat down it wasn't that great rubbery pancakes, sausage, and juice or milk.

 

Ivy made a face like she always does and picked at her food.

 

Ivy hear his voice before he got into the dining hall he was with Cas they were talking.

 

“Ivy, what's wrong?’ Dean asked.

 

 She shook her head.

 

“This is Ivy and her brother Dean,” Cas said, introducing them.

 

“Hello, I'm Alistair Smith,” he told a tall, lanky, creepy looking man.

 

Ivy threw up.

 

“I'm so sorry, she's not feeling well this morning,” Dean said.

 

“Are you alright little one?’ Alistair asked, looking at Ivy.

 

 She nodded.

 

“I'm sorry,” she wrote.

 

“It's fine, go lay down. I'll have someone clean it up,” Cas said.

 

Ivy got up shaking gathered her stuff and practically ran down the hall to her room, she shut the door and moved the dresser in front of the door, hid in the bathroom.

 

Dean was banging on the door, yelling for her to let him.

 

Roy pushed the door open Dean ran in she was curled up in the bathroom under the sink, Roy tried to pull her out she wouldn't move at all she was terrified.

 

“Just leave her, Dean, come with me for a minute,” Cas said.

 

“Ivy, I'll be back, promise,” Dean said she didn't move or look at him.

 

Dean followed Cas to his office, he sat down in one of the chairs and rubbed his face.

 

“I swear it's like she makes the smallest amount of progress and 

it's 10 steps back,” Dean said.

 

“It takes work, and the thing is she wants to,” Cas said.

 

“Who was that guy that you were talking to?” Dean asked.

 

“Just a sponsor they sometimes take tours to see what they are investing in,” Cas said

 

“Her reaction, you don't think, he?” Dean asked

 

“No way, Mr. Smith is on of the facilities highest sponsors,” Cas said

 

Dean nodded it was weird he was doing some research on this Mr. Smith and figure out why Ivy freaked out.

 

“I'm gonna go see if I can get her out, come talk to you,” Dean said.

 

Dean walked back down to Ivy’s room. 

 

She was still hiding under the sink in the bathroom. 

 

Jo was talking to her in a soft voice. Ivy nodded.

 

“It will be, okay, I know it's hard,” Jo said, looking at her.

 

“Ivy, you gotta come out and talk to Cas?’ Dean said.

 

 Ivy looked up at him he held his hand out she looked at him, she trusted Dean.

 

Ivy was just scared she finally got out from under the sink. Roy was standing in the doorway, shaking his head.

 

Dean took Ivy to Cas’ office, Cas was putting books on the shelf when they walked in Cas turned and smiled.

 

“Sit down,” he said, pointing to the chair Ivy sat down and bought her legs up to her chest.

 

“What happened?” he asked, handing her paper and pen.

 

“Just got scared, I'm okay now,” she wrote.

 

“Why did you get scared?” Cas asked.

 

“Don't know?” she wrote.

 

“It was that man that was with Cas, wasn't it?” Dean asked.

 

 She shook her head

 

Dean took and deep breath. He was getting frustrated.

 

“Dammit Ivy just tells us,” Dean yelled. 

 

She jumped.

 

“NO,” she said, standing she walked out.

 

Dean paced Cas’ office he was mad at himself he shouldn't have shouted at her, jo came running in.

 

“It's Ivy she hurt herself,” Jo said

 

“Dammit,” Dean said following Cas out the door down to Ivy’s room one of the other weekend nurses was holding a bandage to Ivy’s arm to stop the bleeding.

 

“The cut is deep, I think she may need stitches,” she said.

 

“Thank you I can't take it from here,” Cas said, taking the nurses spot on the bed next to Ivy.

 

 

Dean couldn't say anything it had been months since she cut why she would start again she wanted to come home, what the hell was going on? Her shirt was up a bit in the back Dean could see marks on her back.

 

“Ivy, what is that?” Dean asked.

 

 She pulled her sweater down.

 

“Why won't you tell me? I can keep you safe.”

 

She shook her head and sighed.

 

 Cas lifted the bandage.

 

“You need stitches I can do it,” He said she nodded, “hold that on there, I'll be back.”

 

Dean sat down next to his sister, he had tears in his eyes.

 

“I just wanna know, please,” Dean said she pointed to her journal.

 

Dean got it and handed it to her. She shook her head and looked at him.

 

“You want me to read it?” he asked. Ivy nodded.

 

“Can I take it? And show Cas we are hanging out tonight,” Dean said.

 

 She smiled and nodded, made kissing noises.

 

“Shut up,” he said.

 

Cas came back with Jo to stitch up Ivy’s arm, Jo smiled at her.

 

“What did you do this with?” Cas asked.

 

 She pulled out a small piece of glass from the broken picture frame.

 

“I am very disappointed in you today,” Cas said.

 

 As he numbed her arm, “I was hoping Benny could bring you that Bacon Cheeseburger tomorrow, but I guess not.”

 

“Sss…..sss,” she said

 

“I know you are sorry; we can try next week, right?” Cas said Ivy nodded, Dean watched their interaction he treated Ivy like Dean did, the last doctor would have made Dean leave and strapped her to the bed while they cleaned her up.

 

“Alright, all done, try not to get it wet or mess with it,” Cas said, making sure he got all the sharps and anything else she could use to cut herself.

 

“I'm gonna borrow Dean just for a minute, and then you can spend the day together go outside for a bit,” he said she nodded.

 

Dean followed Cas to his office Cas shut the door pushed Dean against the door and kissed him it startled Dean at first, his lips were soft against Dean's.

 

 It was sweet and gentle kiss, Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’ neck, Cas held onto Dean's hips pulling him closer, Cas pulled away first, Dean was a little disappointed when Cas pulled away.

 

“I'm sorry,” Cas said.

 

“It's all good,” Dean said, not letting go of him.

 

“I think you are right about Ivy and Alistair,” Cas said, letting go of Dean's waist.

 

“Ivy gave me her journal said we could read it tonight, I know she wants to come home and don't worry about telling her where I work she knows,” Dean said.

 

“How?’ Cas asked.

 

“Roy and his big mouth saw me go in,” he said, “told her all kinds of messed up stuff about me she was worried I was selling myself,” he said.

 

“I don't know who we can trust,” Cas said.

 

“Jo she's a friend, her mom took care of us when our dad would go 

on drinking binges before the group homes,” Dean said.

 

Cas nodded.

 

“I wanna see if I can get Roy out, he miss treats the patients,” Cas said.

 

“Man, I tired his Uncle is on the board of doctors,” Dean said.

 

“I'll think of something. You can take Ivy outside if she goes,” Cas said, 

 

Dean nodded.

 

“I'll see you later,” Dean said, leaving the office.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT  
> read with caution they read a except from Ivys journal

Cas check on Ivy one last time before he left, she was outside with Dean not too far from the door she looked sad.

 

 Cas told her he would be back on Monday and said bye to Dean; he wanted to kiss him goodbye. He thought it would be a tad inappropriate in front of his sister, he headed home. 

 

Cas was excited and nervous at least they got the first kiss out of the way nothing to worry about there. There was the age difference not that Cas was that much older than Dean on about ten years or so Dean was mature for his age Cas thought he took care of his sister had his own place, worked this could work Cas thought.

He made it home in one piece seeing as how didn't even remember pulling into the driveway; he had a few hours before he was going to see Dean.

 

 He tried reading a book that didn't distract him from his thoughts that maybe Alistair was the one who hurt Ivy, and that's why she stopped talking.

 

 Cas wanted to know why someone just stops talking Cas had never had a case of someone voluntarily be mute. 

 

Still, Cas had to be a little proud of himself three days in, and she was at least writing answers and trying to speak to Dean, that's the most progress she's made in the nine years she's been there. Cas headed to his home office and started looking for a speech therapist in the area that would come to the facility to work with Ivy, he would have his brother Gabriel do it, but he wasn't sure if he would move to Kansas and work for free, he called him anyway,

“Cassie, How's it going?’

 

“Hello Gabriel, I have a question you'll probably say no, but I am going to ask anyway.”

 

“Shoot."

 

“I have a patient voluntary mute since she was 14, wants to start talking again but is having trouble, and wants help.”

 

“Are you asking for my help?”

 

“Yes, I am."

 

“I don't know, Can she say anything?”

 

“Not really she did say morning, but it was rough, and you can tell 

she doesn't use her voice.”

 

“I'll think about it, is she hot?”

 

“That's not appropriate.”

 

“It's just a question.”

 

“Not a very nice one, she had a twin brother who visits daily.”

 

“So, they are hot.”

 

“Yes, Gabriel, they are hot.”

 

“Ha, I knew it, I was planning on a visit on Monday I can see her 

than.”

 

“Thank you, Gabriel, that's a big help.”

 

“Anything for you.”

Cas hung up now that was done only two more hours to kill, Cas decided to take a shower. That would help pass some time he could take his time, making sure he was extra clean, just in case something was to happen, maybe hopefully. 

 

When Cas was done, he checked his phone not as long as he thought, but still, some time had passed, it should be ok if he got there a little early.

 

Cas gathered his keys, phone, and wallet and headed to Dean's, he did leave too far from the facility.

 

 Cas pulled up to a run-down apartment complex people were yelling at each other Cas hurried to Dean's apartment. He was about ten minutes early. He even stopped by the store.

He knocks on the door, he could hear shuffling behind the door, Dean opened the door he was in a black t-shirt and blue jeans.

 

“Sorry I'm early, and I bought beer,” Cas said

 

“Nah it's fine,” Dean said, backing up so Cas could come in, Cas walked in looking around it was a small apartment everything was spotless and had a place.

 

“Our dad's ex-military,” Dean said.

 

 Cas looked around.

 

“Can I ask why you are in charge of Ivy's care?” Cas asked.

 

“We turned 18, dad couldn't take it I guess and signed her care to me and took off,” Dean said taking the beer from Cas and walked to 

the kitchen which was connected to the living room

 

“Do you ever hear from him?” Cas asked, sitting on the couch.

 

Dean walked back with two beer.

 

“Nope, after mom died, he just lost it,” Dean said, sitting next to Cas; he was so warm next to Cas he wants to know more.

 

“I talk to my brother. He will be here Monday to help Ivy with her speech,” Cas said.

 

“How much is that?” Dean asked.

 

“Don't worry about that,” Cas said.

 

“I'll pay if it gets her home,” Dean said. “I miss her so much,” he added, taking a sip of his beer.

Cas didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say, but they were there to talk about Ivy.

 

“What was she like before?” Cas asked.

 

“She's always been introverted, loved books and movies, her Benny and I would have movie nights when she was allowed. After a while, Ivy stopped showing up, saying she had chores or was grounded,” Dean said, shaking his head.

 

“I'm sorry, Dean,” Cas said, placing a hand on his arm.

 

“I know it's only been like three days, but you are the first to get her to open even just a crack of what's going on,” Dean said.

 

“What am I doing differently? She's been three for nine years,” Cas said.

 

“You are nice to her, you respect that she doesn't talk you don't make her,” Dean said.

 

“Tell me about the other doctors,” Cas said.

 

“I'm gonna need another beer,” Dean said, getting up.

 

“No drinking and driving, give me your keys,” he said, “you can stay it's fine. I have two rooms for Ivy when she gets home.”

 

“Ok,” Cas said taking the keys out of his pocket handing them to 

Dean, he gave Cas a beer.

 

Cas looked around some more there was a picture on the entertainment center, he got up to look at them.

 

“That's mom, Ivy, and me before the fire,” Dean said.

 

 Cas picked up the picture next to it.

 

“That was a week before she tried to kill herself,” Dean said, taking the picture and putting it back on the shelf shaking.

 

“You wanted to know about the docs?” Dean asked.

 

“Yes, I don't wanna make the same mistakes they did. Ivy needs a more delicate approach, I think,” Cas said.

 

“You aren't wrong, she sensitive but stunt she pulled with the glass I wanted to yell at her,” Dean said.

 

“She yelled at you,” Cas said

 

“Yeah, she did,” Dean said with a smile, “so the last doc he got fired, tried to give Ivy shock treatment without my consent.”

 

“Why?” Cas asked.

 

He couldn't believe someone would do that.

 

“I have no idea, I showed up at after dinner on a Friday I had a bad feeling. Jo was running around, trying to find Ivy. He had her strapped to a table in a treatment room Jo. I found her just in time, I almost punched him, but Ivy was so scared she didn't move even when we undid the straps,” Dean said with a sniff.

 

“That's horrible, I don't even know why he would do that, that insane I glad he was fired,” Cas said.

 

“She used to be happy ya know, me and her she's my best friend,” Dean said.

 

“I will try to help her the best I can,” Cas said, trying to comfort. 

 

Dean, he knew how hard this must be for him his only family locked away from him sometimes locked in her own mind, Cas scooted 

closer to Dean, their knees were touching.

 

“Cas, I don't know what I would do if I lost her,” Dean said.

 

“I won't let that happen,” Cas said.

 

 Dean looked at him Cas leaned in and kissed him it was slow and steady at first just exploring.

 

 Cas brushed Dean's bottom lip with his tongue Dean opened and let out a small moan, it was terrific he smelled amazing like motor oil and old spice he tasted like beer and toothpaste. 

 

It could have been more perfect the world stopped it was just the two of them Cas could hear his heartbeat in his ears he heart was racing he never felt this way with his ex he never felt the passion in a single kiss. Still, with Dean, it was all he felt, and he wanted more a lot more. He wanted it all. He slowed the kiss to light pecks before pressing his forehead to Dean's breathing heavy.

 

“Cas,” Dean said.

 

“Yes, Dean,” he answered.

 

“I want you,” Dean said.

 

“Ok,” he said.

 

Dean opened his eyes and looked at Cas like he was waiting for Cas to say something else. 

 

Dean attacked his mouth. He shoved Cas on to the couch.

 

 Cas slid down into a more comfortable position lying flat. 

 

Cas pulled Dean's shirt over his head happy he only wore one shirt instead of two like usual, Dean pulled Cas’ shirt up Cas sat up a bit so Dean could pull it over his head. 

 

 Cas ran his hands up Dean's chest he was toned Dean kissed his mouth, and he trailed kisses down Cas’s jaw and neck. Cas moaned a bit at the feeling it had been months since anyone had touched him he needed it like he needed to breath and didn't want anyone but Dean. 

 

Cas ran his hands up and down Dean's back, grabbing his ass. Dean moaned into Cas’ neck, trailing down his chest and stomach, stopping at the top of his pants Dean looked up Cas nodded. Cas smiled at that action. His Ex never made sure he still wanted it. 

 

Dean unbuttoned Cas’ jeans and slid them off along with his underwear Cas lifted his hips to help, Cas sat up to kiss Dean he was now kneeling between Cas’ legs. He wanted Dean naked too. He reached down and undid the button. Dean took the hint, and without breaking the kiss removed his own pants while in an awkward potion but still managed to do it, Cas took control, pushed Dean back onto the carpet.

Cas kiss Dean along his jaw and down his neck Dean moaned when Cas brush his thumb over Dean nipple. They were sensitive. Cas smiled as he made sure to pay extra attention to each one making Dean moan and wiggle.

 

“Hold still,” Cas said.

 

“Cas come on,” Dean complained.

 

Cas smiled and worked his way down, Dean was not small at all. 

 

Cas licked Dean's cock, it was red, hard and already leaking precum, he tasted salty, and a bit musky Cas lick from base to tip Dean moaned.

 

“Fuck, that feels so good,” Dean moaned.

 

 Cas smiled as much as he could, Cas swallowed Dean's cock down Cas could feel Dean trying not to move he moved slowly up and down Dean's cock.

 

“Holy fuck, Cas, that feels amazing,” Dean said, looking down at him with hooded green eyes.

 

Cas bobbed a little faster as he moved up and down Dean moaned louder Cas loved all the little noises Dean was making.

 

“Oh fuck Cas, Fuck, I'm so Fucking close,” Dean said.

 

Cas bobbed fast using his hand to help bring Dean to orgasm more quickly a long string of swearing, and Dean came hot down Cas’ throat swallowed all of it down.

 

“Jeez Cas,” Dean said out of breath Dean smiled, wanting to return the favor.

 

“I want you to fuck me, Cas do it,” Dean said, reaching for the drawer next to the couch he pulled out a small bottle of lube.

 

“I can do that” Cas said he had been thinking about what it would be like to burying himself in Dean's ass and now he was going to do it.

** DEAN **

Cas got behind Dean who was on all fours shaking with excitement it had been a long while since he had gotten laid and now the blue-eyed doctor he had jerked off to was going to fuck him, Dean heard the top of the lube open

 

“You ready,” Cas asked.

 

“Yeah,” Dean said he moaned a bit when Cas pressed one finger to his hole, he wanted more, Dean wanted Cas’ cock in him he wanted to feel it for the next few days, Dean jumped when Cas added another finger.

 

“Oh fuck Cas come on, I need more,” Dean whined.

 

“So needy,” Cas said with a laugh, “I wanna make sure I don't hurt you.”

 

“You won't,” Dean said.

 

Dean felt Cas remove his fingers. He grabbed Dean's hips, running his hands up and down Dean's ass.

 

“So beautiful Dean,” Cas said, lining himself up.

 

 Dean blushed. He hated it when people called him beautiful. Still, it didn't feel weird when Cas did it, he felt Cas’ cock nudging his rim Cas slid in slowing, Dean loved the slight burn that happened but faded quickly as Cas started to move in and out.

 

“Fuck, Dean, you're so tight,” Cas said.

 

“Harder Cas come on,” Dean said.

 

Cas took it as a challenge, snapped his hips forward hard Dean cried out in pleasure Cas was grunting behind him.

 

“Jeez fuck,” Dean said.

 

 Cas felt amazing, filling him up, slamming into him. He didn't know he needs it.

 

“Dean, I'm close,” Cas said.

 

“Shit me too,” Dean said, working close to his second release of the night.

 

Cas’ thrust harder, his hips started to stutter before he stops hot release pouring into Dean made him cum, Cas slid out of Dean.

“Shit, I needed that,” Dean said with a smile.

 

“Me too,” Cas said, cuddling close to Dean.

 

Dean was on cloud nine laying next to Cas it was perfect he never wanted it to end he wants to wake up next to Cas every morning and come home to him at night. Cas kissed Dean on the cheek.

 

“I'm gonna get cleaned up; don't go anywhere,” Dean said, getting up and going to the bathroom to get cleaned up. 

 

He smiled to himself as he wiped off the cum and lube pulled on some clean boxers and head back into the living room.

 

 Cas was sitting on the couch in bright orange boxers Dean smiled.

 

“Now that we got that out of the way,” Dean said, smiling.

 

 Cas smiled back.

 

“ I hope we can do that again,” Cas asked.

 

“Definitely,” Dean said, leaning in to kiss him.

“We are supposed to be talking about your sister,” Cas said.

 

“Yeah I know,” Dean said kissing down Cas’ neck like he could get 

enough

 

“Can we read her journal?” Cas asked.

 

“That's what you are thinking about?” Dean asked.

 

“We can go again, but I do wanna talk about Ivy,” Cas said.

 

“Fine,” Dean said, pulling away standing he walked back to his bedroom to grab the journal he didn't open it at all. 

 

He wanted to know what was inside, but he also didn't want to know. Dean handed it to Cas, he looked at Dean.

 

“I'm scared of what's in there,” he said.

 

 Cas nodded, understanding what Dean meant by he was scared, he wanted to know but also didn't want to know.

 

“This first page is for you,” Cas said handing it pack to Dean,

**_ Dean, _ **

**_ I wanted to start this journal with a letter to you because, in truth, I don't know where I would be without you, I really don't. You do so much for me.  _ **

 

**_ I know it doesn't seem like much, and all the conversations are one-sided. Thank you for always showing up even when you are sick and don't feel right.   _ **

 

**_ Thank you for all the little gifts like this journal and the pictures, thank you for being the most amazing brother anyone could ask for Thank you.  _ **

 

**_ Please don't blame yourself for anything you read in here, it's not your fault, and I know if you were there, you would have protected me like you always do.  _ **

 

**_ I hope you know how much I love you and How sorry I am for all the crap I put you through I am trying.  _ **

 

**_ Still, it's hard, really hard, but Dr. Novak is lovely I really like him, so please be kind to him (he is a keeper) anyways now that I have made myself cry writing this I'll let you get to it. _ **

**__ **

**_ Love you always, _ **

**_ Ivy _ **

Dean smiled when he got to the end of the paragraph, Cas was watching him.

 

“What?” Cas asked.

 

“She thinks you are a keeper,” Dean said with a smile.

 

“How did she know?” Cas asked, taking the journal to read what she wrote.

 

“She observant,” Dean said, “perks to not talking.”

 

“Do you mind if I read more?” Cas asked.

 

“You are the Doc,” Dean said smiling

Cas started on the next page which was about the package Ivy received

 

** “Master sent a package, silk rope, and blindfold. He always liked to blindfold me taking away the senses, never knowing what was going to come. It should have been fun.  **

 

** I heard this was supposed to be fun. It wasn't. I knew what was happening only pain, no pleasure only the crack of the whip and the sting of the hit, the warm blood trickling down my back.  **

 

** The way he smelled like Aqua vena you by your dad for father’s day and he only wears it because you bought it, his breath hot against my skin smelling like stale cigarettes. I couldn't move tied face down on the bed, he used silk ropes they feel nice. It's the only thing that feels nice.  **

 

** I try to block it out think of the happy stuff my visits with Dean if I'm right, I can see him and Benny. If not, I have to stay kneeling waiting for Master to use me how he pleases until I'm a good girl again.” **

Dean was watching Cas as he read looking for any sign of well anything Cas closed the journal and looked at Dean with tears in his eyes, he scooted closer to Cas.

“I was hoping I was wrong,” Cas said, “I was hoping I was so very wrong.”

 

“Do I wanna know?” Dean asked Cas looked at him

 

“I don't know, she um….. She… I'm surprised she trust anyone,” Cas said, looking at Dean.

 

“Cas, tell me,” Dean said he wanted to know, but he didn't wanna read it. He didn't wanna see it in Ivy's word.”

 

“She refers to him as master, the rope is something he used to tie her to the bed, she tried to block it out think of you and Benny,” Cas said with a sniff.

“Let's not read any more I'm gonna give it back to her tomorrow,” Dean said, picking up the journal.

 

“She wants up to know,” Cas said.

 

“And she can tell us, we need to do this with her,” Dean said Cas nodded, Dean, took a deep breath.

 

“Cas distract me,” Dean said Cas nodded and leaned in and kissed him.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean woke up happy and a bit sore. Cas next to his arms and legs tangled together like an octopus. 

 

Dean unwrapped Cas from him he moaned a bit mumbled something about not wanting to get up, he laughed a bit and headed to the bathroom.  

 

He checked his phone when he came out, there was a missed call from the facility he was late missed breakfast.

 

“Cas get up,” Dean aid shaking him.

 

“What?” he asked, rubbing his eyes.

 

“I missed breakfast with Ivy,” Dean said, pulling his pants on.

 

“Dean, I'm sorry,” Cas said, getting up looking for his clothes.

 

“She is gonna think I'm mad about yesterday hurting herself,” Dean said, grabbing his shirt and pulling it on.

 

“There's coffee lock the door when you leave,” Dean said, grabbing his boots, wallet, phone, and keys running out the door.

 

Leaving a very confused Cas standing in the room half-dressed.

 

How could he do that he never missed overslept, Dean got distracted he doesn't have the time to be distracted Ivy and work those were his priorities. 

 

He flashed his pass at the guard, the elevator was moving extra slow today it felt like,

“Where were you?” Jo scolded when Dean walked in.

 

“I overslept. I feel like an asshole already ok?” Dean said.

 

“She's not good, she picked her stitches. Ivy is crying. She thinks you are mad at her,” Jo said.

 

“Where is she?” he asked.

 

“In her room, Roy keeping guard, so she doesn't try anything,” she said.

 

Dean walked down the hall. Roy saw him.

 

“You are late, I had to babysit,” Roy said

 

“Isn't that your job to watch the patients?” Dean asked.

 

“Whatever man,” Roy said, walking away.

 

Dean took a deep breath opened Iv’s door she looked up and then turned away.

 

“Ivy?” Dean asked she turned and glared at him.

 

“Iv I'm so sorry, I woke up late, you know I always tell you if I'm not coming,” Dean said.

 

“Dr. Novak, more important?” she wrote.

 

“No, No never more important than you,” he said sitting down next 

to her.

 

“Promise?” she wrote.

 

“Yeah, I promise,” he said, pulling her into a hug she relaxed against him.

 

“Not mad?” she wrote.

 

“No, I'm not mad, maybe a little Jo said you picked at your stitches,” he said.

 

“In my sleep, I know not to pick. the nurses didn't believe me,” she wrote.

 

“Well, I believe you,” Dean said.

 

 She smiled.

 

“That's why you were crying?”

 

She shook her head.

 

“Thought you were mad because I cut again, thought you weren't coming,” she wrote.

 

“I'm sorry you thought that I'll be more careful ok,” he said.

 

She nodded, “I need a shower,” she wrote.

 

“You kinda do,” he said. Ivy shoved him and smiled.

 

“I'll be down the hall talking to Jo don't get that wet,” he said, pointing to her arm she nodded.

Ivy had a shower in her room sometimes at night after a nightmare it helped relax her one of the more helpful doctors moved her that room once they realized she was going to be there for a while,

 

“She ok now?” Jo asked.

 

“Yeah, she's gonna take a shower,” Dean said.

 

“I need to wrap her arm,” Joe said, grabbing what she needed and heading down the hall.

 

Dean was in the dining hall waiting for Ivy to come down after her shower when Cas walked in, his hair was a mess he was wearing the same clothes from last night and was carrying three coffee cups, he spotted Dean and smiled,

 

“Good morning Dean,” Cas said.

 

“Hey, Cas,” Dean said.

 

“I bought coffee for us and a hot chocolate for Ivy as an apology for making you late this morning,” Cas said.

 

“Thanks,” Dean said, taking the cup offered to him.

 

“I wasn't sure how you take it, so I bought some sugar and cream,” 

Cas said, pulling it out of his pocket.

 

“Black is fine,” Dean said, not looking at him.

 

“Dean, did I do something?” Cas asked.

 

“No, it's not you trust me it's not you, I enjoyed last night I did,” Dean said, taking a deep breath.

 

“Dr. Novak, can I talk to you,” Marv said, spotting him.

 

“Yes, Marv,” Cas said.

 

“We have to help Ivy, she was so sad this morning,” Marv said.

 

“Marv, what is your obsession with my sister?” Dean asked.

 

“I like her, she's always nice to me,” Marv said, Dean nodded and smiled.

 

“Even though she punched me,” he added.

 

“Thank you for looking out for her when I'm not here,” Dean said.

 

“Here she comes,” Cas said.

 

“I'll talk to you later,” Marv said, scurrying away.

 

Ivy was clutching her paper and pen she went everywhere with it now in case she wanted to say something to someone,

 

“Good morning, Ivy,” Cas said.

 

She just looked at him and scribbled on her paper.

 

“You're the reason Dean was late,” she wrote.

 

“I am very sorry, I have hot chocolate,” Cas said smiling at her she 

squinted at him and took the cup.

 

“You are forgiven, I guess,” she wrote.

 

“What about me?” Dean asked.

 

“You are too,” she wrote, smiling.

Ivy sat down next to Dean and looked at the both of them, she shoved Dean's arm.

 

“What?” he asked.

 

She nodded at Cas, Dean sighed. She was always to perceptive.

 

“Go on, don't you dare dump him coz of me,” she wrote Dean 

sighed.

 

‘Cas, can we talk in your office?” Dean asked.

 

“Yes, we can,” Cas said, Ivy smiled at them as they walked away.

Cas unlocked his office door and opened it letting Dean walk first, Cas shut the door Dean didn't know what to say he wanted Cas, he wanted to be with Cas. He wouldn't let his relationship get in the way of taking care of his sister.

 

“Dean?” Cas asked.

 

“I'm sorry, I'm not good at this,” Dean said.

 

“If you don't want to be with me that fine, but I need to know,” Cas said.

 

“No, that's not it, I just…. I can't,” Dean said.

 

“Does this have to do with missing breakfast with Ivy?” Cas asked.

 

“Yeah, I…. she thought I ditched her for you that you became more important to me than her,” Dean said.

 

“I understand, and I am sorry,” Cas said.

 

“She's always been my priority and this morning,” Dean said, shaking his head.

 

“We can start to overtake things slower,” Cas said, “Dean, I like you, and I wanna help Ivy get better so she can go home with you.”

 

“I just need to figure things out for myself,’ Dean said.

 

“That's fine, Dean, I brought Ivy’s journal back if you want to give it to her,” Cas said, handing it to him.

 

“Cas, it's not that I don't want to; it's just…” Dean started there was a knock at the door.

 

“Come in,” Cas called.

Jo opened the door and peeked in.

 

“Sorry, um Ivy needs new stitches, and I know technically you aren't here, but you're the only doctor I have seen get close to her,” Joe said.

 

“It's fine Jo, Dean and I were done,” Cas said, walking out of the office, Jo looked at Dean.

 

“What did you do?” she asked.

 

“Shut up, Jo,” he said, walking out of the office and down the hall to put Ivy’s journal in her room.

Dean dropped the journal off and went to find Ivy, she was sitting with Cas at a table he was fixing the stitches on her arm, she looked sad Cas wasn't talking he seemed annoyed. 

 

Dean walked over Ivy gave him a sad smile.

 

“Alright, all done, you did a good job, no more picking you'll leave a scar,” he said.

 

 She nodded.

 

“Oh I have some news, my brother is a speech therapist he works mostly with children with speech delay, but he is willing to come and help you.”

 

Ivy smiled, “We still have our deal?” she wrote.

 

“Yes, of course, I wouldn't back out just because he is family,” Cas said she smiled at him.

 

“Thank you,” she wrote.

 

“Anything for you, I'm gonna go, I will see you both tomorrow,” Cas said, gathering everything and leaving.

 

Dean sighed. He fucked up, and he knew it, and so did Ivy.

 

“I'm sorry I messed up your thing with Dr. Novak,” she wrote.

 

“Nah, I did that all by myself,” Dean said.

 

“I sometimes feel like I'm holding you back,” she wrote.

 

“Never, you are important to me, we are our only family and family is important,” Dean said.

 

She nodded, held her arms out for a hug.

** CAS **

Cas felt terrible when he left the facility, part of him understood that Ivy was a priority, and they had their routine and routine was good.

 

  Is it that bad for Dean to have a life outside of work and to visit his sister? He was sure if Dean just talks to Ivy, she would understand. There was a car sitting in Cas’ driveway when he got home he was a little afraid to get out of the car until he saw it was Gabriel waiting with a bag in his hand,

“Gabriel,” Cas said with a smile, happy to see his big brother.

 

“Cassie, where were you? I thought you would be home,” Gabriel said, hugging his baby brother.

 

“I had to go see Ivy, she pulled her stitches,” he said.

 

 Gabriel raised his eyebrow.

 

“I'll tell you about her inside, I thought you weren’t coming until tomorrow,” Cas said, walking up the stairs to the front door.

 

“Yeah, it's only an hour's drive, and I wanted to know more about her before I start,” Gabriel said as they walked into the house.

 

“The spare room is down the hall, I'll put on some water for tea, and we can talk about Ivy,” Cas said smiling happy his brother was willing to help,

 

Gabriel came back down with a notebook Cas was pouring the water for tea.

 

“Ok, so how old is she?” Gabriel asked.

 

“22,” Cas said.

 

“Voluntary mute, right?” Gabriel asked.

 

Cas nodded, “she does write stuff down if she has something to say."

 

Gabriel added it to his notes.

 

“How long has she been nonverbal” Gabriel asked.

 

“I don't know her file is missing a lot of history,” Cas said.

 

“That's ok I can always ask her brother, will he be there tomorrow?” Gabriel asked.

 

“Yes, he had to work, so he only stays until she is done eating and then leaves and comes back for the next meal,” Cas said.

 

“And how is he with her?” he asked.

 

“Wonderful, patient, understanding,” Cas said in a dreamy sorta way.

 

“You have a crush, it's not even a full week,” Gabriel teased.

 

“It's a little more than a crush we may have had sex already,” Cas said, shaking his head.

 

“That bad? That good?” Gabriel asked.

 

Cas groaned and shook his head.

 

“Come on, Cas, you gotta give me something. It's been how long since Bart?” Gabriel asked.

 

“I told you not to bring up his name, and too long it was nice, but he was late seeing Ivy this morning, and I think his so worried about his sister his lost sight of what he needs too,” Cas said.

 

“Ok, so you banged, and then he ran out on you, and now what?” Gabriel asked.

 

“I don't know, and he left me half-naked in his apartment,” Cas said.

 

“That's new,” Gabriel said, laughing.

 

“It's not funny he was late meeting his sister, and she didn't have a good day yesterday, and everything just moved so fast,” Cas said.

 

“It will be alright, Cassie, you'll see,” Gabriel said.

They continued to talk about Ivy, and Cas told Gabriel about their deal. If she didn't like him, then he didn't have to stick around, Gabriel said he probably would anyways all of his clients had graduated, and he needed a change.

Monday morning Cas and Gabriel walked into the facility. Meg was at the desk.

 

“Morning, Meg,” Cas said, “this is Gabriel, his here for Ivy.”

 

“That's nice Dean didn't show up this morning, so maybe you can get her out of bed,” Meg said.

 

“Did you call him?” Cas asked.

 

“Yes I did, and he didn't answer if he is not here for lunch I'm gonna kick his ass. Marv is extra worried about her, Ash won't leave her alone, and Ruby has had three panic attacks this morning,” Meg said.

 

 

Cas shook his head told Meg he was gonna drop his stuff off in his office, it was weird that Dean didn't show up this morning that was weird he wouldn't not after yesterday, what the hell was going on?

 

“You can use my office if you want, or dining hall doesn't matter,” Cas said, pulling out his phone he had a missed call from Dean.

“Hey Cas, it's Dean, nevermind,” and the message ended.

 

“That was weird,” Cas said, putting his phone away.

 

“Everything ok?’ Gabriel asked.

 

“I don't know, let's go check on everyone else and check on Ivy last,” Cas said.

 

‘If it's ok, I'd like to see her,” Gabriel said.

 

“Ok, I don't see why not,” Cas said.

 

They head down the hall to Ivy’s room the door was shut, and the dresser was in front of the door,

 

“Shit” Cas said running down the hall to get Meg

 

“I just check on her, I should have just told I heard from Dean,” Meg said pushing on the door they finally got the dresser out of the way.

 

“I'm taking this out, getting her a smaller one,” Cas said.

 

 Walking into the room, pushing the dresser further away from the door so Meg and Gabriel could get in too.

 

“Where is she?” Gabriel asked.

 

“Under the sink,” Meg said, sighing.

 

“Ivy you gotta come, sweetheart, Cas is here,” Meg said Ivy shook her head.

 

“They aren't mad at you,” Meg said.

 

“Then why didn't Dean come?” she wrote.

 

I don't know, I wish I did,” Meg said.

 

“He hates me,” she wrote tears in his eyes.

 

“No, No Dean doesn't hate you; he is going through something, ok?” Meg said. Ivy nodded.

 

“Will you came out and met Cas’ friend,” Meg asked Ivy nodded and crawled out from under the sink.

 

“She likes dark places,” Meg said, explaining Ivy being under the sink.

 

“Hi! I'm Gabriel,” he said, offering his hand.

 

“She won't shake hands,” Meg said.

 

“I will take a hug,” he said, Ivy smiled.

 

“Hands are dirty, kissing is cleaner, but hugs work too,” she wrote.

 

“Why do you know that?” Meg asked.

 

“I know things,” she wrote Meg shook her head.

 

“Will you sit with me while Cas goes and sees everyone else?” Gabriel asked.

 

Ivy sighed and nodded, following Meg out the door.

 

“Call her brother,” Gabriel said to Cas, walking out of the room.

Cas went to check on the other patients while Gabriel sat with Ivy,

 

“Good morning Marv,” Cas said.

 

“Morning, Dr. Novak,” He said in a sad voice.

 

“What's going on?” Cas asked.

 

“No one will tell me stories, and I have read all the books here,” he said.

 

“I can bring you some more books to borrow if you want,” Cas said.

 

“Oh, please, I do love a good mystery,” Marv said.

 

“I will see what I can do,” Cas said happily.

 

 It was something different then the usual concern for Ivy, he told Mav he was going to check on everyone else.

 

 Ash didn't wanna talk, saying he was mad at Dean for upsetting Ivy which upset everyone else, Ruby was doing better. 

 

Still wouldn't move from the couch saying something terrible might happen if she did. Donatello was lying in his bed, staring at the wall. Cas made his way back to the dining hall to check on Ivy and Gabriel.

 

“I think so too,” Gabriel said as Cas walked up.

 

“How's it going?’ Cas asked.

 

“He's ok, I guess,” Ivy wrote.

 

“I take offense to that, you will be begging me to stay watch,” Gabriel said, teasing she looked at him and then looked down.

 

“I'm sorry I didn't mean…,” Gabriel said as she walked away.

 

“What did I say?” he asked.

 

“I don't know, I know there's been sexual abuse I just don't know the extent,” Cas said.

 

“I'm an idiot,” Gabriel said, rubbing his face, “I shouldn't have said that. I'm gonna go apologize.”

 

Gabriel headed down the hallway, Cas turned and spotted Dean walking in with sunglasses on looking a bit hungover.

 

“Where were you?” Meg asked.

 

“I don't have to answer to you, whereas my sister?” Dean asked.

 

“In her room, she thinks you hate her,” Meg said.

 

Dean sighed and walked down the hall.

** DEAN **

Dean rolled out of bed at 11:00 in the morning his head was pounding, and the world was spinning he had four missed calls from the facility and a bunch of angry voicemails from Meg. 

 

She yelled at him for not telling Ivy he wasn't coming this morning, and whatever happens, is his fault for being a jerk.

 

Maybe she was right if he had paid more attention when they were younger. He could have saved his sister from an asshole who made her want to kill herself, maybe she would still be the happy book-loving girl she was when they were younger. 

 

He went to the bathroom, rinsed off in the shower, called Bobby told him he'd had some kind of stomach bug, and he would be in tomorrow and head to the facility to see Ivy.

Meg was at the desk she scolded him for missing breakfast, and he went to find Ivy,

 

“Ivy?” he asked, walking into her room.

 

She glared at him and turned her back to him, she was pissed.

 

“Hi, I'm Gabriel,” the man in the room said, holding out his hand, he was short, golden-brown hair and brown eyes.

 

“Dean, you're Cas’ brother, right?” Dean asked.

 

“Yes, and your sister's new speech therapist,” he said with a smile.

 

‘Awesome, Can talk to my sister alone?” Dean asked.

 

“Yeah, of course, I'm gonna go make things final and work out a schedule with Cassie,” he said, leaving the room.

Dean sat down on the bed. Ivy wouldn't look at him; he laid back. She smacks him on the stomach.

 

“Ow, what the hell?” Dean said, sitting up.

 

“You hate me?” she wrote.

 

“No, why do you always think that?”

 

"Because maybe you wanna have a life and not worry about your crazy sister? What about you and Dr. Novak? I ruined it because I thought you didn't love me anymore, I didn't think maybe you had a good time only thought about myself” she wrote, “I'm sorry, I was being selfish.”

 

“Sis, I love you! I have a life, and you are a big part of it, you aren't selfish, insecure, yes, selfish, no!” Dean said Ivy laughed a bit and nodded

 

“Ivy I did have a good time, but I missed my date with you, and that made me sad because we don't get to spend a lot of time together, and then I read a bit of your journal, and I'm so sorry that happened,” he said

 

“You didn't know,” she wrote.

 

“No but you were different, and then you were sent here, and well I'm sorry about this morning I got drunk, and I'm hungover, and I was being selfish this morning,” he said

 

“Love you,” she wrote.

 

“I love you too, now let's go eat some crappy lunch because I know you didn't eat this morning and you were under the sink again,” he said

 

“How did you know?” she wrote.

 

“You have water on your shirt, and you smell,” he said, wrinkling his nose, she pushed him and smiled.

 

“Change my shirt go wait for me,” she said, waiting for him to leave.

 

“Why won't you tell me about your back?” Dean asked.

 

She shook her head.

 

“Ok I'm gonna push I don't feel good I'll meet you in the dining hall,” he said, walking out of the room. 

 

He hung back and watched Ivy change her shirt not in a creepy way just a concerned way, she had substantial, thick criss-cross scars on her back like her skin were spit and stitched to leave behind a scar. They looked like they went all the way down.

 

 Dean felt sick he hurried down the hall he was gonna have to work on his poker face if Dean didn't want her to know he knew about her back.

Cas was in the dining hall talking to Ruby, he spotted Dean and made his way over.

 

“Good afternoon Dean,” he said.

 

“Hey, Cas, If you are going to lecture me, please don't Ivy did it just fine,” Dean said, rubbing his forehead.

 

“Yeah, hangovers are the worst,” Cas said, sitting down.

 

“I'm sorry, I just I like you, I do. I need to that Ivy fits in with this,” he said.

 

“Of course she will. I would never make you pick Dean; you are all she has. I wouldn't try to take you from her,” Cas said.

 

“I am mad at you for ditching me in the middle of your apartment, and this morning you wanna drink that's fine, but you make sure she knows you aren't gonna make it.”

 

“I know, I'm a dick,” Dean said.

 

“I have some aspirin in my office come on,” Cas said, pulling him by his hand.

 

“We will be right back,” Dean said to Ivy she smiled at them and then made a kissy face.

 

“Shut up,” Dean said, smiling.

Cas opened his office door Dean walked in Cas shut the door locked and shoved Dean against it. Capturing his mouth in a hot desperate kiss, it took Dean by surprise.

 

 He couldn't help the moan that came from his mouth. Cas took advantage of Dean's open mouth invaded with his tongue, Cas tasted amazing like mint and coffee it was weird.

 

 Still, Dean kind of liked it, he tilted his head more to deepen the goddam kiss Cas was an excellent kisser Dean didn't wanna stop. Cas slowed the kiss to little tiny pecks.

 

“Jeez Fuck Cas,” Dean said, breathing heavy.

 

“I like you a lot,” Cas said, pressing his forehead to Dean's.

 

“I like you too, I'm sorry I was such a dick,” Dean said, wrapping his arms around Cas’ waist.

 

“I promise I won't ever make you pick between Ivy and me,” Cas said, pressing a kiss to Dean's lips.

 

“Thank you,” Dean muffled “can I get that aspirin now.”

 

Cas laughed, “I guess,” he said, pushing away from Dean how didn't let go of his hand.

 

“I saw Ivy's back, she doesn't know I felt a bit of a perv watching her change her shirt, but I needed to know,” Dean said.

 

“What was it?” Cas asked, handing him the bottle of aspirin.

 

“She has these thick criss-cross scars on her back. It looks like it goes all the way down,” Dean said.

 

 Cas shook his head and sighed,

 

“The page I read, it explains a lot,” Cas said, sighing and unlocking the door.

 

 Dean handed Cas the bottle back.

 

“I need something to drink, and it's almost time for lunch,” Dean said.

 

“Let's go,” Cas said.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAS**

They headed back down to the dining hall Ivy was sitting with Gabriel, they both had trays of food.

 

“Did you make up?” she wrote.

 

“Yes, we did,” Cas said, Dean shook his head.

 

Ivy clapped with excitement, happy for her brother.

 

“Gabriel and I have worked out a schedule for you guys,” Cas said,

 

She nodded, Dean brought over two trays of food placed one in front of Cas

 

“Oh, I packed a lunch,” Cas said.

 

“If I have to eat it, you have to eat it,” Ivy wrote.

 

“What is this?” Gabriel asked.

 

“Tuna surprise,” Ash said, sitting next to Ivy.

 

“I'm Ash,” he said, looking at Gabriel.

 

“Gabriel.”

 

“So, are you a patient or a doctor?” Ash asked.

 

“Doctor well speech therapist,” Gabriel said.

 

Ash tried to take Ivy’s pudding. She swatted at his hand.

 

“Ask,” she wrote.

 

“I'm sorry, Can I have your pudding?” he asked.

 

She made a face and handed it to him.

 

“Thanks, love,” he said, kissing her on the cheek, she pulled away and wiped her face.

 

“Gr, Gr,” she said, “gross,” she wrote.

 

“You can make sounds?” Gabriel asked.

 

She nodded.

 

“Some, but it's hard to remember how,” she wrote.

 

“That's ok, it's what I am here for,” Gabriel said she nodded.

 

“So, what's the schedule?” Dean asked, taking a bite of the tuna surprise and made his that's not lousy face.

 

 Ivy looked at him and shove her tray to him.

 

“Are you sure?’ he asked. Ivy nodded, looking at him like he was crazy.

 

“Um well I figured two hours daily until I think you don't need as much help, but we can adjust,” Cas said

 

“Weekends too?” Dean asked

 

“Yes, I think, for now, I know you visit on the weekends, but I think it will be helpful for her to have a cheerleader,” Gabriel said with a smile.

 

“I can stay, Ivy I called in sick today,” Dean said.

 

“Ivy, I need to check your arm when we are done here,” Cas said.

 

She gave him the thumbs up.

 

“Your office?” she wrote.

 

“Yes,” he said.

 

“Let's go I'm done,” she wrote.

 

 Cas smiled.

 

It was the little things that made her happy. 

 

She was delighted because Dean was glad, and they made up.

 

Cas lead Ivy down the hall she told Dean to wait, he said he would pick out a game for them when she came back.

 

“Sleeve up,” Cas said when they got in his office.

 

She pulled her sleeve up just enough for him to see where she cut.

 

“Looks better and you didn't pick a good job, I know it can be itchy, but it's important you try not to scratch,” Cas said.

 

She nodded.

Ivy sighed, Cas looked at her.

 

“What's wrong?” Cas asked.

 

“How much did you read?” she wrote.

 

“Just the first two pages, well Dean read the one for him, and then I read the next one,” Cas said.

 

She looked down and nodded.

 

“Ivy was Alistair, one of the men?” Cas asked, “you can tell me.”

 

She shook her head and head to the door.

 

“Ivy wait, please don't,” Cas said.

 

She stopped and looked at him.

 

“Ok, when you are ready, and you can nap in my office today if you want,” Cas said.

 

“Thank you,” she wrote, “go back to Dean now?”

 

“Yes, you can go back to Dean now,” Cas said with a smile.

** DEAN **

 

Dean searches the game cabinet for a game they could play when Ivy came back from Cas’ office.

 

“Dean can ask you a few questions while Ivy is gone,” Gabriel asked.

 

“Sure, what do you wanna know?” Dean asked.

 

“How long had she been nonverbal?” he asked.

 

“Oh shit! Um, she completely stopped talking when we were 16,” Dean said, looking guilty.

 

“Do you know why?” Gabriel asked

 

“Not really, she shut down one day, and then when dad left, she stopped even writing things down,” Dean said.

 

“Cas told me a little bit, you guys were in a group home?”

 

“Yeah I went to a ranch it was all boys and Ivy she went to a house not too far from me, I was allowed over, so I don't know anything about it,” Dean said.

 

“Ok, thanks, I'm gonna take off and start a plan for her, hey just talk to Cas, his a good listener,” Gabriel said.

 

“Are you saying it as his brother?” Dean asked.

 

“Yeah, I am,” Gabriel said, walking away.

Ivy came back down, tapped Ash on the shoulder, and pointed down the hall to Cas’ office.

 

She smiled at Dean. He held up a monopoly.

 

“Is Ash in trouble for kissing you?” Dean asked.

 

Ivy nodded, they all knew better than to touch her without asking.

 

“What do you think of Gabriel?” Dean asked, setting up the board.

 

“He seems nice,” she said, smiling.

 

Dean nodded asked her what she wanted to be and handed her the money, they played for a while, and until Ivy was yawning, Dean said he was gonna take off for a while and would be back for dinner. Dean headed to the elevators Meg stopped him.

 

“Dean, if you do that to her again, I will kick your ass,” Meg said.

 

“I already feel like shit about it,” Dean said.

 

“She thought you hated her, it was like she was 16 all over again, 

you gotta be more careful or at the very least call,” she said.

 

“Yeah, I know,” Dean said, getting into the elevator.

Dean headed to Benny's cafe. Talking to Benny always made him feel better.

 

“Hey,” Benny called out to Dean.

 

“Hey, Benny."

 

“What happened?” Benny asked.

 

“I'm a dick,” Dean said, sitting down.

 

“What did you do?” Benny asked.

 

“I was an asshole to Cas because I missed breakfast with Ivy on 

Sunday, and then I got drunk and missed breakfast this morning and didn't even call,” Dean said.

 

“What's going on?” Benny asked.

 

“I like him like really like him, and we ya know, and I woke up late, I 

left him in my apartment,” Dean said.

 

“And you were worried that what Ivy would think?” Benny asked.

 

“Yeah man and I was right she though Cas was more important, cut her arm up, picked the stitches, but she made apologies for only thinking about herself,” Dean said.

 

Benny nodded and folded his arms across his chest.

 

“That little girl doesn't have anyone but you, she just worried you gonna leave her again that's not selfish,” Benny said.

 

“I was a kid,” Dean said.

 

“Yeah, and so was she, hell she still is,” Benny said.

 

“I know, I was such a dick for doing that to her,” Dean said, shaking his head.

 

“Just remember to call that's all, even if you are late,” Benny said, setting a plate of food in front of him.

 

“I didn't order anything,” Dean said.

 

“On the house, let me know when Ivy can have that cheeseburger, and I'll go see our girl,” Benny said.

 

Dean nodded.

** CAS **

Ivy knocked on the door, Cas looked up she held up a sign that just said nap on it Cas smiled and nodded pointing to the chair, Ivy curled up in the chair and closed her eyes.

 

“Ivy, can I asked you something before you fall asleep?”

 

She nodded.

 

“Why did you think that I was more important to Dean than you?”

 

She took a deep breath before she started writing.

 

“He didn't visit for a whole year, nothing, not our birthdays, holidays anything, Dad said it was because he had a girlfriend and Dean told me you guys were hanging out. I guess I just thought that he would do it again,” she wrote,

 

“I'm sorry he did that to you,” Cas said now he understood why she got so worried when he doesn't show up without telling her.

 

“I think he is embarrassed by me,” she wrote.

 

“I don't think so, I think some people just don't understand, and he doesn't want anyone hurting you or making you feel bad,” Cas said she nodded.

 

“You can nap now,” Cas said, with a smile.

Cas went down to the nurse's desk while Ivy napped in his office.

 

“You are spoiling that girl,” Meg said.

 

“I can't help it, there's just something about her,” Cas said.

 

“I know, I am off in ten,” Meg said, “what's up with you and Dean?”

 

“Dean and I are well I don't know what Dean I are,” Cas said

 

Meg nodded, “Just be careful, it's not Dean doesn't care he is complicated,” she said.

 

Cas nodded. “I'm gonna check on everyone,” Cas said, walking away. 

 

He didn't wanna talk to Meg about Dean. Yes, she has known him longer than Cas, but it was still weird.

Gabriel left for the day, letting Cas know that he was going to stick around his house for a while until he found an apartment; he would be back in the morning to start working with Ivy.

She was still napping when Cas made his way to his office Cas knew the side effects of her medication, and it can cause drowsiness, he decided to text Dean,

** CAS: Hello Dean, I hope I am not interrupting anything **

** DEAN: Nope, just hanging out at home, I'll be back for dinner **

** CAS: Can we hang out again I think we need to talk about something **

** DEAN: sure, I'm free tonight **

** CAS: ok we can work out the details when you get here **

** DEAN: see ya soon **

Cas smiled at his phone when he looked up, Ivy was smiling at him.

 

“What?” he said she made kissing noise at him.

 

“How did you know?” he asked.

 

“Just do,” she wrote and shrugged her stomach growled.

 

“Go get a snack,” Cas said, leading her out of the office.

Cas was sitting talking to Marv when Dean showed up Ivy was sitting in her window seat, she wasn't sulking just wanted to feel the sun.

 

“Hey Cas,” Dean said when he walked up.

 

“Hello, Dean,” Cas said with a smile.

 

Marv gave Dean a look and got up and walked away.

 

“What was that about?’ Dean asked.

 

“They look forward to seeing you too,” Cas said.

 

“I messed up everyone's morning?” Dean asked.

 

“Pretty much,” Cas said, laughing.

 

“It's not funny,” Dean said.

 

“It kind of is,” he said.

 

“Whatever, did you wanna come to my place tonight,” Dean asked.

 

“You gonna leave me half-naked in your bedroom again?”

 

“You are as bad as Ivy,” Dean said.

 

“Yes, we can go to your place. Gabriel is staying with me until he finds his place,” Cas said.

 

“Awesome,” Dean said.

 

** DEAN **

After dinner Dean and Ivy played a game, Cas went to finish up some stuff in his office.

 

 Dean and Cas left together, not before Ivy told him not to worry about coming to breakfast and to have fun. 

 

Dean drove in his car Cas followed that way he could leave when he wants to. Dean was nervous the whole drive home, he didn’t know why it's not like he hadn’t already had sex with Cas, he needed to relax and stop overthinking. They walked to his apartment door his neighbors were yelling at each other again Dean shook his head.

 

“They always fight and then makeup,” Dean said, opening the door.

 

“That's not very healthy,” Cas said.

 

“Yeah, we aren't all we adjusted,” Dean said, throwing his keys on the table by the door.

 

“You want something to drink?” Dean asked.

 

“No, thank you, I have a question for you,” Cas said.

 

“Shoot.”

 

“Why did you stop visiting Ivy?” Cas asked.

 

“She told you.”

 

Cas nodded.

 

“I…. I was a kid stupid kid, I meet this girl she was amazing at least I thought she was her name was Lisa,” Dean shook his head.

 

“I made the mistake of telling her about Ivy and her being in the facility, and Lisa told me I had to pick, and I picked Lisa like a dumbass. I abandoned my sister, and she stopped talking altogether, she shut out the world for two years,” Dean said, with tears in his eyes. 

 

“That's why she's so worried that you were more important, I won't do that to her again I was such an asshole for doing that to her. Dad only visited when it was convenient for him, but I went every day and then stoped it messed her up bad.”

 

Dean looked at Cas. He didn't say anything.

 

“What?” Dean asked.

 

“You haven't forgiven yourself?” he asked.

 

“I guess not really,” Dean said, “it's kind of my thing.”

 

“I'm not gonna say it's ok because it's not, but you were a kid; it was a child thing to do. So what happened to Lisa?” Cas asked.

 

“She dumped me said I had too many issues and had an unhealthy attachment to my sister,” Dean said, scoffing.

 

“But you picked Lisa over your sister,” Cas said.

 

“I did, but dad finally told me why Ivy hadn't come home yet, and I told Lisa I had to see her, and she dumped me.”

 

“Dean, I am so sorry,” Cas said.

 

“Nah, man, it is what it is. I just happy Ivy wants help now. She wants to come home,” Dean said, turning a bit to look at Cas.

 

 Who was right next to him on the couch so close, Dean leaned in a kissed him, he could help himself he was so hot. Dean nipped Cas’ bottom lip.

 

“Dean, we need to…” Cas said, wrapping his arms around Dean's neck and sliding into his lap.

 

 Dean grabbed Cas’ hips holding him in place, they kissed for a while Dean was uncomfortable hard in his pants he couldn't help but buck up against Cas, he smiled against Dean's lips.

 

“What do you want, Dean?’ Cas asked, trailing kissing across his jaw and down his neck.

 

“You, I want you,” Dean said Cas pulled away lifting his shirt over his head Dean did the same, Dean ran his hands up Cas’ chest he was toned and beautiful, Dean kissed Cas’ chest pulled him forward.

 

Cas’ laughed and braced himself on the couch, Cas’ pushed away stood and took off his pants Dean did the same, Cas pushed him back onto the sofa, Dean enjoyed being manhandled during sex and Cas was not disappointing,

 

“Fuck, Cas.” 

 

Dean moaned when Cas climb back into his lap.

 

“Where's the lube?” Cas asked kissing Dean's neck

 

Dean reached into the side table, pulling out a new bottle, Cas took it from him, lubed up his fingers and started working himself open while kissing Dean. It was one of the hottest things that had ever happened to Dean, he didn't know what to do when Cas grabbed his dick and lined him up with Cas’ hole, Dean moaned as he entered Cas.

 

“God Dean, you feel so good,” Cas said as he sank into Dean's lap.

 

“Cas…” was all Dean could say as he started making little circles with his hips, Dean grabbed Cas’ ass and couldn't help but buck up trying to get him to move faster,

 

“Come on, Cas move faster,” Dean whined.

 

 Cas kissed him and started bouncing up and down, he couldn't think lost in the feeling of Cas’ ass tight around his cock, Cas was moaning.

 

“You like that Dean, you like when I take control?”

 

“Yes, Cas please I need to, I'm so close.”

 

Dean reached down and started jacking Cas’ cock, Cas’ started moving faster.

 

“Shit I'm cumming,” Dean said, groaning Cas wasn't far behind shoot onto Dean's stomach.

 

“Jeez fuck that was hot” Dean said laughing pulling Cas into a soft kiss,

 

“I can't keep my hands off you,” Cas said, leaning on Dean, not caring he would be covered in his cum.

 

“Come on, we need a shower,” Dean said.

 

“No wanna stay like this, shower later,” Cas said sleepy Dean laughed and laid them in a more comfortable potion cuddling together on the couch.


	6. Chapter 6

** CAS **

One month later, Gabriel finally found his own apartment much to Cas’ happiness. Now he could invite Dean to his place instead of always going to Dean's.

 

 Ivy wasn't making much progress in the talking department, but she was trying.

“Morning Cas,” Jo greeted Saturday morning.

 

“Morning, I came to check on Ivy, she didn't have a good day yesterday after Donatello,” Cas said.

 

“It's sad a heart attack, is he going to be ok?” Jo asked.

 

“They don't know, and he doesn't have any family,” Cas said, “I'm gonna check on Ivy.”

 

Ivy was curled up on her bed. It was still too early for Dean or Gabriel to get there, but she was awake facing the door she gave Cas a soft smile.

“Good Morning,” Cas said, smiling.

 

“Morning,” she held up a flashcard.

 

 Gabriel had made flashcards, so it would be easier for her to communicate when she wanted to say just one word. However, she still carried the paper, and pen Cas gave her everywhere.

 

“Are you gonna try to talk today?” Cas asked.

 

She shrugged, Cas sat down on the bed next to her.

 

“Are you sad about Donatello?” Cas asked.

 

She nodded, “he just fell,” she wrote.

 

“I know I'm sorry you had to see that,” Cas said, “do you want to talk about it?”

 

“NNNN” she huffed it was easier when she was mad “NNNOOO,” she said in a very rough voice.

 

“Thank you for using your words,” Cas said, smiling.

 

“I'm not a child,” she wrote.

 

“I'm sorry, that was something you would say to a child, but I don't know how to let you know I'm proud when you do talk,” Cas said.

 

Ivy looked at him, confused, “you are proud of me?” she wrote.

 

“Of course, I'm proud of you. It takes a lot of strength to ask for help, in my opinion,” Cas said.

 

She smiled and got out of bed.

 

Dean and Gabriel showed up at the same time,

 

“MMMOORNIG DEAN,” she said.

 

“You said my name, she said my name,” Dean said, excited hugging his sister she laughed.

 

Dean looked at her with tears, she sighed.

 

“Don't cry?” she said.

 

“Holy shit! You've been holding out on us,” Dean said.

 

She helps up the flashcard the said practice on it.

 

“She didn't want anyone to know she's been working on it when everyone leaves,” Gabriel said.

 

“I'm so proud of you,” Dean said, smiling, “what else?” Dean asked.

 

“Don't put me on the spot, it's still hard?” she wrote.

 

“Ok, I won't,” Dean said, holding up his hands.

They all headed to the dining hall.

 

 Ivy stopped and ran back to her room. They looked at each other, she came back out with her journal and handed it to Cas.

 

“Are you sure?” he asked.

 

“FULL,” she said.

 

“You filled it up already?” Dean asked.

 

She nodded, “you can read too. If you want,” she wrote.

 

“Ok, I will give it a go, and I will bring you a new journal tomorrow,” 

Dean said.

 

“Thanks,” she said.

 

“Remember to take it slow,” Gabriel said.

 

Ivy nodded, “I know,” she said.

 

Gabriel smiled and shook his head.

DEAN

Cas left after breakfast. He and Dean made plans to hang out when he was done hanging out with Ivy. 

 

Dean was so proud of his sister she was working on new words, and the goal was to at least start to be able to go home with Dean on the weekends since he didn't have to work. 

 

Cas was still working out all the logistics of it, but sometime in the next couple of weeks, Ivy could spend time with Dean outside of the facility.

“Ivy Bennys is coming to bring you, your burger tonight for dinner,” Dean said.

 

“I forgot about that,” she wrote.

 

“You forgot about your favorite food?” Dean said.

 

“I have been busy, ya know words, napping,” she wrote.

 

 Dean laughed a little.

 

“You are too much sometimes,” Dean said.

 

“So should we try Benny’s name?” Gabriel asked.

 

“Benny,” she said, “that's an easy one,” she wrote.

 

“Try Benjamin,” Gabriel said.

 

That was a bit harder to say. 

 

Still, Ivy would get there, Dean wandered down to her room while she worked with Gabriel she seems to do better when he wasn't watching. 

 

Cas finally got a new frame for her picture of their mom with plastic instead of glass in case it fell again. 

 

Dean smiled, looking at all the little trinkets and knick-knack she had all over the place, he was allowed to bring her blanket. He found a cheetah print one she loved and put on the bed right away when he gave it to her.

 

She had all the flowers Benny bought for her dried and pressed in several frames all over the wall, he touched on, and it fell he caught it, a razor blade fell out,

 

“You gotta be fucking kidding me,” Dean said out loud.

 

She was still cutting, and no one knew he marched down to the dining hall and slammed it on the table.

“What the fuck is this?” Dean yelled.

 

Jo came running over to see what was going on.

 

“Answer me!” Dean said.

 

“where?’ he demanded.

 

Ivy shook her head. Dean grabbed her and tried to lift her shirt he managed to pull it up, she pulled away but not before he caught a glimpse of the cuts along her ribs.

 

 Dean was pissed. He stormed off.

 

“Come on in your room, do you have any more?” Jo asked.

 

 Ivy didn't respond; she just walked down the hall to her room.

 

 Gabriel sat there.

 

“She was doing so good, Cas got her a pass for the next weekend,” he said.

 

“I know, but I have to tell him,” Jo said Gabriel nodded “I'm gonna go check on her,” Gabriel said.

 

“I'm gonna go call Cas,” she said, grabbing the blade and heading to the nurses' station.

Dean paced the hall by the elevator, she wants to come home how did they miss this? 

 

How did no one know she was still cutting? 

 

Dean was mad that Ivy was hurting herself, but he was madder that none of the staff caught it.

 

“Dean?” Jo asked.

 

“How the fuck did no one know?” he asked.

 

“Dean, I swear I would have stopped her, you know that she always wears a sweater,” Jo said.

 

“No one sees the blood. There has to be blood, Jo,” Dean said, voice cracking.

 

“I'm not here at night, that has to be when she does it,” she said, Dean nodded.

 

“Cas is on his way back I had to tell him,” she said.

 

 Dean nodded and headed back to Ivy's room.

Ivy was hiding under her covers while Roy and the other nurse went through her stuff.

 

Roy was tossing the thing around.

 

The glass fairy Benny bought her broke.

 

“Hey, be careful,” Dean said, picking up the pieces.

 

“Whatever not my problem, she stopped cutting her fucking self 

her shit would get broken,” he said, leaving the room.

 

Ivy peaked out from under her covers and covered back up when she saw Dean.

“Ivy, you gotta come out. We gotta talk about this,” Dean said.

 

“No,” she said.

 

“Cas is on his way back, and you know he won't take no for an answer,” he said.

 

“No,” she said again, pulling the blanket tighter around herself.

 

Dean sat down on the bed. He wasn't going to take no for an answer. He wanted to know what was going on.

 

“Ivy, please, at least tell me where you go it,” Dean said.

 

 She sighed.

 

“Always had it,” she wrote.

 

Dean looked at her “I like from when you first got here?” he asked.

 

“I woke up, and it was in my room,” she wrote.

 

“Ivy, why?” he asked, “you were doing so good.”

 

She sat up and pulled a box out from under the bad and handed it to him, there were earplugs the same color as the blindfold and the rope she got last time, and a butt plug.

 

“When did this come? Why did you tell anyone?” Dean asked. 

 

She sighed. No one would understand.

 

“Last week, sensory deprivation,” she wrote.

 

Dean rubbed his face after he had learned about “master” he looked into and learned a lot. He also learned that whoever did this to his sister didn't practice safely, and it was all sorts of not how it should be.

 

“How long?” Dean asked.

 

 She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

 

“The whole time,” she wrote tears falling.

 

Dean pulled her into a hug while she cried herself to sleep.

CAS

Cas wasn't too far away when Jo called him to come back, he could believe that the staff didn't do sweeps of her room.  

 

They knew she cut and could use anything; it's why he was changing all her picture frames from glass so plastic when he got back he found Gabriel first.

“I don't know,” Gabriel said, “she did not indicate that she was cutting, she's always happy lately.”

 

“I know. Ivy in her room?” Cas asked.

 

“Yeah, Dean's with her,” he said, “I'm gonna take off. I'll be back tomorrow,” he said.

 

Cas nodded.

 

He walked down the hall to Ivy's room found her curled up with Dean right next to her asleep, he woke up Dean.

 

“Hey,” he whispered.

 

 Cas nodded to the door. Dean slipped out of bed, not waking Ivy.

 

“What happened?” Cas asked once they were in the hall.

 

“I was looking around the room I knocked one of the frames down and found the blade,” he said.

 

“We will do regular sweeps of her room,” Cas said.

 

“Can Roy not do them, he broke this fairy statue Benny got her when we were kids?” Dean said.

 

“Yeah, he’s not going to be here much longer,” Cas said.

 

“What?” Dean asked.

 

“Yeah, he was caught on one of the cameras,” Cas said, ‘Did you see where she's cutting?”

 

“On her ribs,” Dean said, “I was a bit of a jerk about it.”

 

“Did she tell you why?” Cas asked.

 

“Yeah, she got another box only this time earplugs and a butt plug, blindfold,” Dean said.

 

Cas looked annoyed and shook his head “We are going to start opening the boxes,” he said, pulling Dean behind him.

 

 Heading to his office to start writing everything down for Monday's staff meeting.

Once in the office, Cas shut the door, pulled Dean into a kiss.

 

“Fuck Cas,” Dean said when he pulled away.

 

“Sorry, I can't seem to keep my hands to myself when I'm around you,” he said, backing away.

 

“I'm not complaining,” Dean said with a smile, “Ivy also said she 

I woke up one morning, and the blade was in her room.”

 

“Like someone left it?” Cas asked.

 

“I guess I don't understand why to keep her here?”

 

“Control she's still scared of whoever this person is,” he said.

 

“Should I take her out of here, move her somewhere else?” Dean asked.

 

“No, that wouldn't be good for her,” Cas said, “it could set her way back new people and doctors that don't understand her.”

 

Dean nodded, “what are we going to do?” he asked.

 

“Maybe she'll talk more if she's home, I know I shouldn't, but I'm gonna let her go home with you next week I already got the pass and everything, she might be more comfortable,” Cas said

Dean nodded in agreement.

“Thanks, Cas, for ya know everything,” Dean said.

 

“You are welcome, Dean, now let's go see Ivy.”

They walked down the hall to her room she wasn't in there they went to the dining hall she was sitting with Benny eating her bacon cheeseburger. 

 

He bought her a milkshake, she sank in her seat when she saw them and hid the burger, Benny looked at her.

 

“I see not supposed to have it?” he asked.

 

“It's fine, she's in trouble, though, and we will talk about it when Benny leaves,” Cas said.

 

“Little Ivy, what did you do?” Benny asked she sighed and stood.

 

Ivy lifted her shirt and showed Benny and the cuts along her ribs she didn't eat much and was tiny her bones stuck out, he stood reached out and touched her. 

 

Benny was the only one she didn't mind feeling her. He was always kind and gentle with her, he had tears in his eyes when he looked at her.

 

“No cry, Benny,” she said.

 

“Ah, Chere, you hurt yourself again; I don't like it when you hurt yourself,” he said.

 

“I'm, I'm sorry,” she said.

 

 Benny gave her a small smile and wrapped his arms around her.

 

“I love you,” he said into the top of her head.

 

“Love,” she said.

 

“Keep that up, you'll be a little chatterbox in no time,” Benny said, teasing her.

 

“Eat up, I gotta get back,” Benny said, standing up. 

 

 

She nodded and wave.

 

She was done eating. Cas took her down to his office to talk about what was going on with her.

 

“I need to see,” Cas said, pointing at her.

 

 She sighed.

 

“Off?” she asked.

 

Cas nodded.

 

“Yeah, off,” he said.

 

 She looked at Dean.

 

“I'll leave,” he said, heading for the door. 

 

Ivy took her shirt off she had crisscross cuts and scars along her ribs fresh and old on both sides,

 

“These are infected,” Cas said looking that the red and angry cuts 

 

“do you pick at them?” he asked.

 

“Yes,” she said in a sad voice.

 

“Ivy, if you feel like you need to cut, I want you to tell someone,” Cas said, looking at the one on the other side.

 

 He called Jo at the desk, so bring in the disinfectant and bandages.

 

“Anywhere else?” Cas asked.

 

“No,” she said.

 

“Can Dean come in?” Jo asked Ivy sighed and nodded, Jo motioned for Dean to follow.

 

“Ivy,” he said, shaking his head.

 

“Why?” he asked, “And I'm not asking to be mean I really wanna know.”

 

She motioned for a pen and paper she left hers in her room Cas 

handed her a notebook and a pen,

 

“It makes me feel better, it's hard to explain,” she wrote

 

“Ok,” Dean said

 

“Mad?’ she asked

 

“Yes and no,” he said, “I don't like that you feel like you need to hurt yourself.”

 

“Ow,” she said when Cas pressed the cotton ball to her side, she looked at him.

 

“What?” Cas asked

 

“Hurt me,” she said

 

“I'm sorry, but I gotta clean em,” he said she sighed.

 

“No touch hard,” she said, still working in full sentences.

 

“I'll try to be more gentle,” Cas said, covering the cuts with gauze.

Dean and Cas left at the same time Ivy told Dean she was tired he didn't have to stay for dinner and she was full from lunch Benny bought, Dean, of course, made sure she was alright, Ivy said she was, and they left headed to Cas’ house.

 

** DEAN **

Dean stared at the house; it wasn't that big but more significant than any place he had ever stayed in.

 

“It's a two-bedroom,” Cas said, unlocking the door.

 

“It's nice, a lot nicer than my crappy apartment. I may need to move if Ivy starts coming home” he said

 

“Let's get her comfortable with leaving first,” Cas said.

 

 Dean nodded in agreement, looking around when they entered Cas’ house. The inside was beautiful hardwood floors.

 

 Dean took his boots off before following Cas deeper into the house. The living room was first brown microfiber couch, small coffee table, and a large TV was in there, not much else.

 

“It's a bit bare in here,” Dean said

 

“I'm not here all that much, maybe you can help,” Cas said, smiling. 

 

Dean laughed. Cas told Dean to get what he wants from the fridge while he put his stuff away. Dean looked around the kitchen there was a table with four chairs and two stools at the bar, coffee pot, and a toaster everything looked new, Dean grabbed a beer from the fridge got one out for Cas.

“I know we normally leave the Ivy stuff for later but I kinda wanna 

know about the box,” Cas said, holding up the journal.

 

“I wanna know too,” Dean said.

 

follow Cas back to the living room and sat on the couch. 

 

Cas flipped through the pages skimming to find what he was looking for.

 

“You are here a lot,” Cas said.

 

“Yeah?’ Dean asked.

 

 He was worried about that and his impact on his sister.

 

“It's all positive so far,” Cas said not looking up,

 

“Here it is,” he said, “I'll read it out loud.”

** “I got another box today. I thought it was from Master again, but it wasn't it was from Sir, he wasn't as bad as Master, but it was still painful. Sensory deprivation was one of his favorite ways to play no safeword, no way out. It's terrifying not knowing what's coming, never knowing if it will nice and gentle or painful and rough. Sir told me if I was a good girl I could see Dean and Benny more, but it's a lie they always say that and I do everything they ask and I still only got to see them a few days a week or not at all, I think they like punishing me, hurting me putting things in me, like the stupid plug I don't see the point” **

Dean told Cas to stop. He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to find these ass holes and kill them. 

 

They still, years later they were after her, all of it everything they did to her is fresh in her mind like it was yesterday.

 

“Dean, are you alright?” Cas asked.

 

“No man, these assholes they keep tormenting her I thought pedophiles had like an age limit,” Dean said.

 

“Some do some don't it's all about power, control, they still have a lot of power over your sister, and once she's able to let it go they won't be able to scare her anymore, and that's why you and I and 

Gabriel and Benny have to make sure she feels safe," Cas said.

 

“Yeah I know it's up to her but I just…. It's hard to watch her hurt herself, and then the marks on her back I can't even begin to image,” Dean said.

 

“I think you need a distraction,” Cas said, leaning across the couch kissing Dean.

 

“Is that an order, Doctor?” Dean asked, smiling.

 

 Cas nodded and kissed him again.

 

  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dive in to Ivys background 
> 
> please read iwth caution there are a ton of triggers in this chapter

** IVY 9 years ago **

It was too bright, too cold her arms hurt, they were heavy, she was supposed to go home to her Dad and Dean. Where was Dean? He was yelling her name, what the hell was going on? 

 

They promised she would see her brother. 

 

They told her Dad got his shit together. He got them back. Ivy tried to sit up she was strapped to the bed, her head was pounding why did her head hurt? Where was her Dad? Where the hell was Dean?

“Oh good, you are awake,” the nurse said, “you've been out for a while.”

 

“Where's my brother?’ Ivy asked.

 

“I'm going to get the doctor,” she said

 

“Why am I strapped down? Where's Dean? Where's my Dad?” she yelled after the nurse she didn’t stop. She just walked right out of the room, the doctor came in about five minutes later.

“Hello, Miss. Winchester, how are you feeling?” he asked.

 

“Who are you?” Ivy asked

 

“I am Dr. Smith I would like to ask you a few questions,” he said

 

“Where's my brother?’ she asked.

 

“I'll ask the questions,” he said she just looked at him,

 

“Do you know what happened?”

 

“No, I was on my way home.”

 

“You don't remember getting home?”

 

“NoI just said that, '' Where's my brother? Where's my Dad?”

 

“Just calm down, you are alright.”

 

“Don't tell me to calm down, I woke up strapped to a bed, and I have no clue why.”

 

‘Your brother found you on the bathroom floor, you cut both your wrists.”

Ivy looked at the doctor like he was crazy and started laughing,

 

“That's a joke right, why would I do that?” she asked

 

“No, that's not a joke. That's what happened, you don't remember?”

 

“No, I have no reason too, I was going home,” she said

 

“And the marks on your back?’ he asked.

 

“Accident,” she said quickly.

 

“We are going to keep you here for a while it's something we do 

with all suicide attempts,” he said

 

“I didn't try to kill myself, I wouldn't do that, wheres my brother?’ she said again.

 

“You can see your dad,” he said, leaving the room.

 

“Can you unstrap me?” she yelled, “Guess not,” she said, giving up.

Ivy sat there wondering what the hell was going on, why did they think that she tried to kill herself, that was absurd. Ivy just need to convince her Dad, John came walking in,

 

“Baby girl what did you do?’ he asked with tears in his eyes

 

“Daddy, I didn't, I wouldn't,” she said earnestly.

 

“You have cut all over the doctor says they are self-inflicted.”

 

“Daddy, you don't understand,” she said in a thick voice.

 

“Tell me,” he said

 

“I can't,” she said

 

“Than you have to stay, you can't hurt yourself, it's not healthy.”

 

“Daddy, can I see Dean please?” she asked.

 

“Yeah I'll get him,” he said, leaving, Dean came in alone eyes puffy and rimmed red where he had been crying.

 

“Dean, I didn't,” she said

 

“I found you bleed to death, you were gonna leave me with him, all alone,” he snapped.

 

“No Dean I wouldn't I swear, I didn't do it,” she said

 

“Yeah, sis you did,” he said, walking out.

 It had to be Master. He was worried she was going to talk, but she promised she wouldn't. 

 

The nurse came back in and undid the straps she said John and Dean had left and to follow her up to the psych floor for kids, Ivy didn't say anything she followed the nurse. 

 

Ivy was dressed in scrubs they cut her clothes off she felt exposed in the short sleeves she needed to remember to ask for long sleeves, and a sweater she was cold. They stepped off the elevator. It was noisy people yelling.

“This is Ivy Winchester,” the nurse said, handing her file over to the other nurse.

 

“Hi Ivy I'm Meg, I'm the head nurse it's nice to meet you,” she said

 

Ivy gave her a half-smile and looked down at her wrist put them behind her back,

 

“I'll get you a sweater,” she said

 

“And long sleeves if it's ok?” Ivy asked the other nurse left patting Ivy on the shoulder. 

 

She moved away from the touch she didn't like being touched by people Ivy didn't know, enough touching had happened already, she followed Meg down the hall to her room.

“This is your room you'll be alone for a while,” Meg said Ivy nodded

“I'll bring you a change of clothes and some long sleeves,” she said, leaving Ivy sat down on the bed.

The next morning after breakfast they had group therapy with the doctor that talked to Ivy in the emergency room,

 

“I would like to welcome Ivy,” he said

 

“Ha you're named after a plant,” the kid said

 

“Quinn that's not nice apologies,” the doctor said

 

“Sorry,” he said he was a small red-headed boy.

 

“It's fine,” Ivy said, dismissing it wasn't the first time someone pointed out that she had a plant name.

 

“Today I want to talk about taking responsibility for our actions,” the doctor said. "I want everyone to think about something they said they didn't do but did but blamed someone else.”

 

“Oh, like when I throw and say I have food poisoning.”

 

“Yes, Madison, that's right.”

 

“Let's go in a circle, Ivy?” he said

 

“Um I told my brother dad ate the rest of the pie, and it was me because he never shares,” she said

 

“I was thinking more depth, but that works,” he said

 

“Oh, you mean like me trying to kill myself when I didn't do it, is that what you are talking about?” she asked, standing up.

 

“Ivy sit down,” he said

 

“No, no one is listening to me. I didn't do this,” Ivy said, pulling up her sleeves, doctor motion with his hand, and a big orderly came and grabbed her.

 

“No, NO put me down” Ivy yelled kicking she managed to get out of his grasp and took off towards the stairs. 

 

She was not staying the bells when off the second she hit the stairwell,

 

“Go to the bottom,” one yelled the other chased her down the stairs. They didn't know that her Dad was ex-military and taught them how to escape situations like this. She slowed down, not making any noise until she heard the door shut on the floor above her, he thought she went on that floor.

 

 “Dumbass,” she thought the exited the floor above the ground floor. There were guards at the exits but not to the fenced-in area. Ivy hopped the fence. She was almost to freedom almost to Dean when she dropped to the ground.

She woke up strapped to the bed, she pulled on the restraints.

 

“No, No” she kept repeating over and over pulling hard on the restraints, she tore her stitches she was bleeding profusely, trying to get free the nurse walked in.

 

“Sweety stop, you are hurting yourself,” she said, grabbing Ivy's arm.

 

“Stop,” she said again. Ivy looked at her panic in her eyes.

 

“Please let me go, please, please, please,” Ivy pleaded.

 

“Ok, Ok,” the nurse said undoing Ivy's arms, Ivy pulled her legs up to her chest and curled into herself.

The nurse said she was going to get the doctor to check her wrists, they both came in, and Ivy was rocking back and forth,

 

“Ivy I need to see your arms’ he said softly

She shook her head and pulled her legs closer,

 

“You need to let me,” he said reaching for her, she fell off the bed trying to getaway

 

“Please don't I'll be good” she sobbed “don't punish me,” she said

 

“No, I need to see your arms please,” he said she had blood 

everywhere

 

“I don't feel good master,” she said before she passed out.

 

When Ivy woke again it was dark she arms were rewrapped, and she was clean for the most part there were clean clothes on the table next to the bed when she pulled them off a razor blade fell.

 

 She looked around she felt like shit, it would make her feel better, Dean was mad at her, her Dad was angry no one believed her, it stung at first the sweet slice of the blade across her skin she relaxed. Slid it again in the same spot watching the warm blood trickle down her skin it felt nice and calming she pressed the dirty shirt to it and waited for the bleeding to stop and changed her clothes climbed back into the bed. 

 

 It didn't matter what she did know would believe that she didn't try to kill herself.

 

 That night Ivy decided to stop trying to get anyone to listen to her. She would just keep to herself.

Three weeks went by before her Dad and Dean came for a visit, she was so excited to see her brother,

 

“Dean!” 

 

She squeaked when he walked in.

 

“Ivy,” he said, smiling, hugging her.

 

“I miss you,” he whispered.

 

“Hi! Daddy,” she said.

 

“Hey, baby girl,” he said, “Come sit.”

 

“They say you aren't talking or eating.”

 

“Daddy they don't believe me, and you always say to tell the truth,” she said

 

“Then tell them,” Dean said, Ivy, sighed. They didn't believe her either she shook her head.

 

“You should go then since you don't believe me either,” she said, standing.

 

“Now just wait,” John said Ivy looked at him with tears in her eyes.

 

“No, Dad, I didn't do this,” she said, holding up her wrists.

 

 Dean sighed, and John shook his head.

 

“Love you, Dean,” she said, walking away.

She was pulled through a door a hand clamped over her mouth.

 

“Stay quiet,” the voice said

 

“No,” she said, muffed.

 

“Shut up,” he said, pulling her pants down and bending her over the bed.

 

 It hurt when he shoved his cock into her he kept a hand over mouth he slammed into her and came quickly.

 

“Master sends his regards, he said while pulling up his pants. He left her on the floor, a sobbing mess Madison found her, she tried to get her to talk to her tell her what happened. 

 

Ivy just clammed up and shook her head and headed to her room. There was no escape; he would always get to her.

The nurse Meg came to talk to her she just curled up in her bed and told her she wasn't hungry, it wasn't a lie she wasn't after what just happened no one would believe her anyway. 

 

Ivy waited until lights out to find her razor she kept tucked in her mattress she figured it was the best spot for it no one would see it, again. She lifted her shirt.

 

 Slid the razor across her skin, it didn't hurt. She didn't really feel anything except the feeling of the warm blood trickling over her fingers and down her side as she cut a few more lines.

Ivy and Dean's 16th birthday Dean didn't show with their Dad, John told Ivy that Dean had a girlfriend now and she shouldn’t expect to see him anytime soon. 

 

If at all, Dean had other things to worry about besides her, she was pretty sure her Dad was drunk.

 

 However, it still hurt she nodded, thank him for coming and for telling Dean happy birthday for her, she went to her room, grabbed the razor and sliced down her side. 

 

Her brother hated her, her twin at that this was their day. Dean always told her he loved that he had a twin to share the day with, and now some girl was more important than her. 

 

That was the day she gave up everything the day Dean stopped coming she stopped eating, and stopped talking altogether not even a laugh she would sit in the window and wait.

** Two years later **

John signed everything over to Dean and stopped coming. Dean hadn't missed a day and was never later, Ivy messed up, and they took her brother away said he couldn't come to visit whenever anymore. 

 

He could only visit days which were three times a month, and on days Dean had to work, Dean told her that he would never miss any more time with her it was like he was trying to make up for the days he missed when they were 16.

The doctor thought that if Dean were a reward, she would talk it drastically backfired on the doctor. Ivy pulled deeper into depression stopped getting out of bed, showering and eating she lost ten pounds in two weeks from not eating. 

 

They were going to put a feeding tube in, but that required and authorized signature from Dean. 

 

The doctor didn't want to admit that taking Dean away made Ivy worse. Meg had been made head nurse and went to the head doctor and told him what was going on, that doctor was fired and replaced the new doctor told Dean he could come and go as he pleased if it helps Ivy get better. The first day Dean came back, Ivy was still in bed too weak to move.

Dean tried to get her into the bath, but she pushed him away, fixing her clothes, so she was covered. 

 

She didn't want him to see. No one knew. The doctor moved her into a room with a private shower and let Dean bring her little things to decorate her room, he bought her pictures of them and their mom Ivy didn't want any of their Dad.

 

 Ivy was excited when their childhood friend Benny came to visit he bought flowers, Meg showed her how to press and dry them in a book sho she could frame them later.

This doctor left, and a new one came in his thought was electroshock therapy would help Ivy talk, Dean refused to allow it to happen, one day Dean showed up he had a bad feeling. 

 

He was right when he got there, Ivy was strapped to a gurney being wheeled down the hall she was different like she wasn't in her body staring at the ceiling. Dean flipped out when he found out what they were going to do the nurse on shift threatened to call security.

 

 Dean told her he didn't give a damn who she called. They were going to electrocute his sister, that doctor was fired the next day.

 

** Present **

Ivy liked Dr. Novak. He was friendly and not fake kind like the last doctor, he always made sure she was ok, especially on the days that Dean wasn't there. 

 

It was cute watching Dean flirt with Dr. Novak or Cas as Dean likes to call him, Ivy was worried that Dean would leave her again like he did when they were kids. He reassured her that he would never do that again. Dr. Novak kept his promise that is she had two sessions with the speech therapist that she could nap in his office as long as he didn't have or need to talk to anyone. 

 

Ivy wanted to make sure she didn't do anything to ruin their relationship.

 

 Dean worked so hard to make sure she got help, she wanted to make sure that he was happy. 

 

If Dr. Novak made him happy, then she would make sure she didn't do anything to mess that up at least Ivy hoped she would be the cause if they broke up.


	8. Chapter 8

Cas put Ivy's journal down and wiped his eyes. Dean was curled up next to him softly snoring, Cas shook his head no wonder Ivy was of the most importance. 

 

Cas moved Dean's arm so he could get out of bed, he went to the kitchen to get a drink Cas needed to breathe, he couldn't believe it she tried so hard to get everyone to listen to her. 

 

They didn’t, Cas could understand why Dean didn't say he found her, razor in hand bleeding on the floor, she's given up until Cas came.

“Babe, what are you doing?” Dean asked, rubbing his eyes.

 

“Nothing, just getting a drink,” Cas said with a sniff.

 

“What happened?” Dean asked a little more alert.

 

“Nothing I was reading Ivy's journal.”

 

“OH, I'm sorry,” he said.

 

“Dean, why didn't you believe her?” 

 

“That was in there?” Dean asked.

 

Cas nodded.

 

“You have to understand I found her, I have never seen so much blood the blade was in her hand, and I didn’t know, I was a dick and scared I was going to lose my sister,” Dean said.

 

“I don't know how to tell her that I believe her now sometimes, I think it's too late.”

 

Cas pulled Dean into a hug and kissed his cheek.

 

“It's never too late, she'll probably be mad at first but you can't 

blame her, but you gotta let her know,” Cas said.

 

 Dean nodded.

 

“You coming back to bed?” Dean asked.

 

“Yes,” he said, taking Dean's hand and following him back to bed.

Cas was up before Dean in the morning he made coffee, Dean came wondering out.

 

“Hey, you were gone again,” Dean said, wrapping his arms around Cas’ middle.

 

“I'm sorry I was having a hard time sleeping,” Cas said, turning to face Dean.

 

“Ivy’s journal?” he asked.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Anything specific?”

 

“Yeah, she was raped in the facility and didn't say anything.”

 

“What? When?” Dean asked, backing up.

 

“When she first got there, I don't know if it happened again. It's not in there,” Cas replied.

 

Dean just stood there.

 

“It's not your fault.”

 

“How can you say that? I didn't protect her! I didn't believe her! I choose Lisa over her, I choose Benny over her, she needed me, and I disappeared,” Dean yelled.

 

Cas didn't know what to say he just let Dean vent get it out he blamed himself for his sister, and they haven't been able to talk about their feelings towards one another.

 

 They love each other Cas knew that but there were other issues they needed to work out.

Dean took off to go see Ivy for breakfast, Cas felt terrible that he had bought up what was in Ivy's journal, but Dean needed to know was there, and he would never read it himself.

DEAN

Dean headed to see Ivy. 

 

He was full of guilt; its part of the reason he was vigilant about his visits with her. 

 

He took a deep breath as he entered the elevator he wasn't going to let her know that anything was bothering him, Jo was at the desk she smiled when she saw him.

“Hey, Dean,” she said.

 

“Hey Jo, how's your mom?” he asked.

 

“She's good, really good waiting for you to come by and say hi,” she said

 

“I'll try this weekend,” he said, walking away.

Ivy was looking out the window looking sad, she let a sigh out and looked up and smiled.

 

“Morning Dean,” she said.

 

“Morning,” he said.

 

“What's wrong?” she asked carefully.

 

“How do you always know?” Dean asked.

 

She shrugged, “It's a twin thing I guess, you are easy to read,” she 

wrote smiling.

 

“Cas read your journal,” he said.

 

“He, he tells?” she asked.

 

“Some of it,” Dean said.

 

Ivy sighed, “what?” she asked.

 

“Stuff I already knew and one thing I didn't, “ Dean said, voice thick and tears in his eyes.

 

“Why didn't you tell dad or me?” he asked.

 

“You didn't believe me,” she wrote, she wiped her eyes “Sorry,” she said

 

“No, you have nothing to be sorry for. This one is on me. I should have listened to you,” Dean said.

 

“Stop,” she said.

 

“I gotta say this” he took a deep breath “I didn't I thought you did it, and then you stopped talking, and I thought you just didn't want to admit that you weren't happy, I thought that you wanted to leave me.”

 

“Never,” she said, “I love you too much! You are my best friend! I never leave you,” she wrote.

 

“Why can't I just tell you how I felt? How I feel?” Dean sighed.

 

“You ask,” she said, “I tell you how I feel,” she wrote.

 

“You aren't still mad?” he asked.

 

“NO, best…… brother,” she said with a smile.

 

Dean laughed her voice was still rough and not as high pitched as it used to be,

 

“Ivy, I need to check your bandages,” Jo said.

 

“Ok,” she said, following Jo back to her room.

 

 Dean followed, Marv stopped him.

 

“What's up?’ Dean asked.

 

“There was a man hereafter you left he upset Ivy,” Marv said.

 

“What, man?’ Dean asked.

 

“Don't know, but I think he said some mean things to her.”

 

“Thanks, I'll let Dr. Novak know.”

Dean went into Ivy's room, her shirt was off.

 

“Sorry,” Dean said, walking out.

 

“Stay,” Ivy said, looking at him.

 

“Ivy, I don't want you to be uncomfortable.”

 

“Not, show you,” she said.

 

Dean nodded and walked in shut the door he took a deep breath before turning around again.

 

She was covered in cuts and scars.

 

“Did you do all these?” Dean asked.

 

“Yes,” she said.

 

She pulled away when Jo dabbed the cotton ball.

 

“Cold?” Jo asked.

 

Ivy nodded.

 

 “Sorry,” she said.

 

“The ones on your back?’ Dean asked.

 

“Punish,” she said, “I bad.”

 

“You aren't bad, I don't know who did this or who told you that, but you are not bad,” Dean said.

 

Jo covered her cuts, “they are looking a little better,” she said. Ivy nodded, “stop picking,” she added before leaving.

 

“How are things with Cas?” she wrote.

 

“We are good actually, still a little hard we haven't had a real fight yet,” Dean said.

 

“Love him?” she asked.

 

“I don't know, I know I like him and spending time with him, why are you asking?”

 

“Wanna know, it's boring in here,” she wrote. Dean laughed at her. She smiled.

 

“It's because he’s the doc, right?”

 

“Maybe, but still really boring if nothing happens like today should be fun, it's visiting day,” she wrote.

 

Dean remembers those days when he and John would come to everyone crammed in the dining hall.  

 

Someone always causes a scene with their family and gets carted off by the orderly, it happened to Ivy once John was on her about eating. She started yelling they carried her off and John, and he left.

“Let's go watch the drama unfold,” Dean said, smiling.

 

There weren’t too many patients at the moment, only five.

 

 Well, four now that Donatello was at the hospital, so there weren't many people, Benny showed up with a milkshake for her.

 

“Favorite,” she said, smiling.

 

“I know little sister,” Benny said, smiling, “I have always been your favorite.”

 

Ivy laughed, “Dean,” she said.

 

“I see how it is, I bring you all kinds of stuff and flowers,” Benny said, he was teasing of course. 

 

“Yeah, but I'm her twin. I win by birth,” Dean said.

 

“Roy broke my fairy can you fix?” Ivy wrote, pulling it out of her pocket.

 

“What a dick?” Benny said, shaking his head, “I'll see what I can do.”

Benny left about an hour later he had to get to work, Dean walked him out.

“How is she?” Benny asked.

 

“I don't know man, we take it one day at a time,” Dean said.

 

“If you need anything, you call me,” Benny said.

 

“I will, thanks for coming today,” Dean said.

 

“Man, she talking more that's a good sign, right?” he asked.

 

“Yeah, man, it's getting her to talk about everything else that's going to get her home.”

 

“She'll get there she wants to, and that's what's important.”

 

“I'll see ya later I gotta shift at the cafe.”

Dean headed back up Ivy was crying her milkshake was spilled all over her and the floor.

 

“What happened?” Dean asked.

 

“Ash, take,” she said.

 

“Ash leaves my sister alone, I'm sorry no one brings you stuff,” Dean said.

 

“I just wanted to try it, I haven't had ice cream in a long time,” he said.

 

Dean took a deep breath.

 

“Who is on right now?” Dean asked.

 

“Roy, but he goes and smokes weed on the roof,” Ivy wrote.

 

“Of course he does, Wheres jo?”

 

“With Marv his having a hard day, and Anna went to the bathroom.”

Dean went to the supply closet and got paper towels, Ivy went and got changed.

 

“What are you doing?” Anna asked.

 

“Getting paper towels, Ash tried to take Ivy's milkshake and made a mess,” Dean said.

 

“Oh, thank you,” Anna said, backing away so Dean could get by.

 

“Dean, I wondering if you aren't doing anything later,” Anna said.

 

“I have someone now.”

 

“Oh, uh ok yeah, that makes sense,” she said, walking away.

Dean shook his head they had spent one night together, she disappeared before he woke up in the morning and then got mad because he didn't call her. 

 

Dean could believe that she thought he would be ok with getting together after three months of angry glares, but she was kind to Ivy and didn't take it out on her, and that's all Dean cared about. 

Dean cleaned up the floor and table while Anna called the janitor he truthfully gave Dean the creeps.

 

So Dean hurried down to Ivy's room. Ivy was sitting on her bed. She smiled when he walked in, she cleared her throat.

“You… Don't …. Have… to stay,” she said proudly.

 

“I wanna stay, I don't have anything to do,” he said.

 

“Go see Cas,” she said, smiling.

 

“I don't think I like you telling me what to do,” Dean said with a laugh.

 

“Sleepy,” she said.

 

“Ok I'll go, I'll see you tomorrow,” Dean said, hugging her and leaving.

** CAS **

Cas was in his home office when Dean called, asking if he could come over. Ivy kicked him out, saying she was gonna take a nap. Cas enjoyed Dean's company he liked when Dean would pick out a movie and then fall asleep, laying his head on Cas’ lap. 

 

 The way Dean got passionate when he talked about movies he enjoyed and making Cas watch all the old westerns Dean enjoyed. 

 

So anytime Dean wanted to come over, he didn't object, he welcomed it. However, he still wasn't clear where they stood. They were boyfriends or were they friends with benefits. He needed to know and of course, make clear that whatever they choose to be would not affect the way he treated Ivy or effect her progress of going home.

Dean walked in after a month they didn't knock anymore,

“Hey, how was Ivy today?’ Cas asked giving Dean a kiss

 

“She good like really, Benny came bought her a milkshake, and then when I walked Benny out Ash tried to take it, and of course Ivy fought him for it, and it spilled everywhere.”

 

“Was she ok?’ Cas asked, handing Dean a beer.

 

“She was upset but ok, she treasures everything she gets from Benny and me, I hate when Ash takes her food Ivy doesn't eat as it is I don't need him taking what she does eat,” Dean said

 

“I will talk to him again, and there will be consequences every time he does,” Cas said

 

“Thanks, Cas,” Dean said, pushing Cas against the counter and kissing him, Cas moaned, loving the feeling of Dean pressed against him kissing him.

“I wanna fuck you over this counter,” Dean whispered in Cas’ ear.

 

“Than do it,” Cas said

 

Dean did need to be told twice he spun Cas’ around, so his back was pressed to Dean's chest, Dean was kissing down his neck, Cas reached back and ran his fingers through Dean's hair.

 

“That feels nice,” Cas said

 

“You like that?” Dean asked as his hands found their way under Cas’ shirt rubbing across Cas’ chest, sliding down the front of his sweatpants rubbing his palm across Cas’ clothed cock he moaned and rubbed his ass against Dean, Dean slid Cas’ sweats down and grabbed his cock stroking it a bit Cas bit his bottom lip and moaned

“I love when you make all those pretty noises,” Dean said letting go of Cas’ cock and kneeling behind him, Dean grabbed each cheek and sped them apart, Cas was pleased he took a shower before Dean showed up. 

 

Dean gave a tentative lick Cas’ breath hitched. Dean continued more ethically this time, loving all the moaning and swearing that was coming from Cas’ mouth. Dean kept his assault on Cas’ ass until he was begging Dean for more.

“Oh Dean, I need more, please, I need to cum.”

 

“Hang on baby I got you,” he said with a smile in his voice, he stood, undid his pants and pulled his cock out it was rock hard and aching.

 

“Do you want to lube?” Dean asked

 

“No, just do it,” Cas said

 

“Ok,” Dean said, lining himself up with Cas’ hole. It burned but wasn't too bad wasn't the first time they didn't use lube, Cas loved the way it felt as Dean slowly slid in careful not to go too fast. Once he was all the way in he gave Cas a chance to adjust before sliding out a bit and then back in, Dean went slow just the way Cas liked until he toled Dean so speed up.

 

“Faster” Cas moaned out Dean was more than happy to oblige slamming into Cas, all you could hear was the slapping of skin and the breathy moans coming from them both, they were so wrapped up in what they were doing the feeling of one another they didn't hear the front door,

 

“Cassie” Gabriel yelled “Oh sorry,” he said turning back out of the kitchen

 

“Jeez fuck Gabriel, don't you call first” Cas yelled, pulling his pants up. Dean tucked himself away and couldn't help but laugh. Cas was not happy about being interrupted.

“What do you want?” Cas yelled walking into the living room to find his brother

 

“I just thought you might want to have dinner with me,” Gabriel said, “I didn't know you had company.”

 

“Next time call first,” Cas said

 

“I'm gonna go I gotta go to work in the morning anyway,” Dean said 

kissing Cas

 

“See ya tomorrow,” Cas said, watching him leave. Gabriel gave him a sheepish smile and a small wave.

“Cassie I am so sorry,” Gabriel said

 

“What did you have in mind for dinner?’ Cas asked

 

“Chinese, there's something I wanna talk to you about.”

 

“Sounds good,” Cas said, pulling a take out menu from the kitchen draw and ordering food.

Gabriel sat down on the couch.

 

“What's wrong?’ Cas asked

 

“It's that guy, Ash.”

 

“What about him?

 

“I think he may like Ivy, but she's just nice, and I'm pretty sure he's taking it the wrong way, and I'm worried that he might hurt her.”

 

“Why do you think that?’ Cas asked as there was a knock on the door, Cas got their food and sat back down.

“He is always touching her and being near her. It's different than say, Marv, who just wants Ivy to tell him a story. I could be wrong, but I just wanted you to know,” Gabriel said, taking a bite of food.

 

“I gotta talk to him about taking Ivy's food, he only does it to her” Cas said

 

“That's what I am saying I would say anything if he did it to everyone, but it's worse when we are working on her words,” Gabriel said

 

Cas shook his head he needed to figure out a solution to this problem, his phone started ringing it was the facility.

  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

CAS  
Monday, Cas went to work. 

Ivy was waiting for him at the front desk, and she was pissed.

“What happened?” he asked.

“Ash,” she said, crossing her arms she looked a lot like Dean went she was upset.

“Follow me, you can tell me in my office,” Cas said.

Ivy sat paced the office, Cas was concerned he had never seen her like this.

“Ivy, please sit down, and tell me the best you can what happened,” He said noticing she didn't have her paper and pen,

“Ash took, paper,” she said, making the writing motion.

“Where are your cards, Gabriel made?” he asked.

“He took,” she said, annoyed, “won't give back.”

“Alright, let's go to his room,” Cas said.

“Thank you, No one listens,” she said.

They both headed down to Ash’s room. He was in there all of Ivy's stuff on the bed in front of him.

“Ash,” Cas said.

“I didn't take it, it was in here when I woke up,” he said.

“Lie, I see,” Ivy said.

“Ivy, I wouldn't take this stuff, your food. Yeah, you always get good food, but this helps you talk,” he said.

“Give back,” she said, holding her hand out.

“You can have it back,” Ash said, handing it to her, she snatched it back.

“No touch,” she said, leaving the room.

Cas looked at Ash and shook his head,

“God, she's so hot,” Ash said, sighing.

“So you do like her?” Cas asked.

“Yeah, man, you met her. She's amazing and perfect,” Ash said.

“Leave her alone, stop taking her food or no more TV time this week,” Cas said.

“Ok, I'll leave her food alone,” he said.

 

Ivy was agitated all day she snapped at Gabriel when he made a joke and stormed off to her room she didn't come out. 

Even when Dean came. He had to go tell Ivy that lunch was ready, 

Cas finally had enough when she snapped at him for asking what was wrong.

“Ivy sit,” Cas said they were alone in his office, “what's wrong?”

“I'm worried,” she said.

“About?”

“Going home with Dean on Friday,” she wrote.

“Cas took a deep breath and smiled.

“Ok, would you feel better if you knew I was taking you to my house first, and then when Dean gets off work, he will come to get you.”

“I don't know, what if something happens, and Dean doesn't want to come home ever?” she wrote.

“I doubt he will never want you home, but we can predict what is going to happen, but Dean has my number, and you can always come back here if it's too much.”

Ivy let out a sigh of relief, “thank you,” she said.

“Now go be nice to your brother, please.’ Ivy left feeling better.

FRIDAY

Cas was excited for Ivy to spend some time with Dean outside of the facility. She hadn't been in the real world in nine years, and today she was a bit withdrawn she was worried Gabriel finally coaxed it out of her.

“I worry,” she said.

“You are worried?” Gabriel asked, repeating her statement.

“Yes, I am worried.”

“I think you will be ok, you are going home with Cassie first right?”  
Ivy nodded, “what are you looking forward too the most?” Gabriel asked, trying to put a positive spin on it for her.

“Being with Dean,” she said.

Gabriel smiled, things were simple for her, “besides that?”

“Um, shopping,” she said.

“Dean's gonna get you new clothes and stuff to keep at his house?”

“Yes, scared too,” she said.

“Just tell him when you feel scared, ok.”  
Ivy nodded, “OK,” she said, smiling.

Cas went and got Ivy from her room when it was time to go, she was pacing.

“Sweetheart, it's time to go,” Cas said she took a deep breath.

“Medicine?” she asked.

“I have everything,” Cas said, smiling.

Meg was at the desk, waiting to say bye to Ivy.

“This is a good thing,” Meg said as they got into the elevator.

“I know,” Ivy said, taking a deep breath as the doors clothes.

Ivy got into Cas’ car and put her seatbelt on really quick.

“Ok Dean is off in two hours, What do you want to do?”

“Movie,” she said, “and um, ice cream,” she smiled.

“Ok, we can do movies and ice cream,” Cas said, driving along to his house.

“Wow,” she said when she saw it, “Big.”

“It's not that big, only two bedrooms and an office,” he said, parking his car in the driveway.

“All alone?” Ivy asked.

“Yep, except for when Dean comes over,” the neighbors' dog came running and barking at Ivy she ran to the porch and jump up on the swing,

“I'm so sorry, she afraid of dogs?” the older woman asked.

“Yes, it ok,” Cas said, “Ivy come down here please” she shook her head she was shaking.

“Next time,” the woman said with a small calling her dog to follow her.

“I'm sorry, I didn't know you were afraid of dogs,” he said, unlocking the door.

“Noisy,” she said.

Cas nodded knowing what she meant by noisy it's quiet in the facility the only noise is the TV, elevator or if someone is having a hard day so of course a dog barking would scare her,

“Go pick out a movie, I'll get the ice cream do you like it how Dean does with everything?” he asked.

Ivy was looking around in wonder. She ran her hand across the couch and smiled.

“Ivy?”

She looked up, “the ice cream like Dean?” he asked.

“Yes, we both like the same things,” she said, smiling.

“I have noticed,” he said, walking back into the kitchen to get the ice cream.

Ivy picked a movie The Princess Bride Dean had told Cas it was one of her favorites, so he bought a copy so she could watch it while she was on home visits.

Cas came out of the kitchen and was watching   
Ivy trying to figure out the new smart TV he had, she made a face much like Dean's confused face. He laughed.

“Do you need help?” he asked.

“Not smart TV, dumb,” she said.

“It's ok, I got it,” Cas said with a laugh Ivy glared at him and took her bowl of ice cream.

“Thank you,” she said, holding it up.

“You're welcome,” he said with a smile.

Once the movie started, Ivy was laser-focused like a little kid she mouthed along to the dialog. Laughing hard at the parts she thought were funny.

She stuck her tongue out at Prince Humperdinck when he tried to marry Buttercup and clapped when Weasly and Buttercup kissed at the end.

“Again,” she said, looking at him.

“You don't wanna pick out another movie?”

“Again!"

“Ok, Dean should be home soon,” Cas said, turning the movie back on and taking the Bowles into the kitchen.

when he came back, Ivy wasn't on the couch but looking out the window.

“What is it?’ Cas asked.

“Weird car,” she said, frowning.

“What do you mean?”

“Nothing it leaves,” she said, moving away from the window.

“Dean, drive Impala?” she asked.

“How did you know?” Cas asked.

She shrugged no that Dean hadn’t told her, their dad gave him the car it was just a lucky guess.

They watched the princess bride again as Ivy slowly drifted off to sleep, Dean walked in and startled her awake, she screamed and started breathing heavy.

 

Dean  
“It's ok, it's just me. I'm so sorry,” Dean said.

“Mean,” she said.

“I didn't know you were sleeping,” he said, hugging her.

“Ok, comfy couch,” she said, smiling.

“I know I fall asleep all the time,” Dean said.

“Shopping?’ she asked.

“I thought we would go in the morning you can borrow some of my clothes,” Dean said.

“Too big,” she said.

“I think we can find some that fit I'm exhausted,” he said.

“Ok, in the morning?” she asked.

Dean nodded and smiled, “did you wanna stay for dinner?” Cas asked.

“Not tonight. Maybe you can come over tomorrow?” Dean asked kissing Cas Ivy giggled; it was the first time that they were affectionate in front of her, and she thought it was cute.

“Come on,” Dean said.

“Thanks, Cas,” Ivy said.

“You’re welcome, I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said, handing Dean all of Ivy’s medicine, Cas waves from the porch as they got in the car, Ivy smiled.

“Baby,” She said, looking at the car Dean laughed.

“You remember that?”

“Yes!” She said with a smile.

Dean drove but not to fast. She looked at him.

“My apartment is close, I’m not taking you back yet,” He said.

She settled back in the seat.

When they pulled up Dean's neighbors, they were yelling at each other outside the woman spotted Ivy.

“You see what he does? I hope your man treats you better,” she said.

“Dean,” Ivy whined.

Dean pulled her away from the woman.

“Don't touch my sister,” Dean said, opening the door.

Ivy ran in.

“Need to move,” she said.

“I know, but it's the closest to you.”

“Where sleeping?”

“Oh, in here sorry there's not much I thought when you came home, you could fix it up.”

“Ok.”

“Are you hungry?”

“Yes, want pizza,” she said with a smile.

“I love how simple you are.”

Ivy sat down on the couch the cushion moved a bit, and she pulled out a pair of bright orange boxers, she held them up as Dean came back from his room Dean blushed and snatched them from her, she laughed.

“Shut up,” he said, she held her hands up in and laughed.

“Cas’?” she asked.

“Maybe,” he said, walking back down the hall there was a knock at the door Ivy opened it even though Dean told her not to open the door that he would take care of it.

“Pizza,” she asked.

“Oh yeah, $22,” he said.

“Dean,” Ivy called out. 

“Ivs, I told you not to open the door,” Dean said, handing the guy some money and shut the door.

“Do not open this door for anyone but me or Cas ok?”

“Sorry.”

“Sit down and eat.”

Dean got a beer and a soda for Ivy. She looked at him.

“You can't with your meds, and you are on antibiotics for the cuts, so no,” he said.

“Why so mean?” she asked, taking a bite of pizza.

“I'm just tired, I'm sorry, long day at the garage.”

“It's ok; I'm sleepy too.”

“If you get scared or forget where you are, just yell for me, ok?”

“Yes, I know you say already.”

They ate in silence for a while Dean's phone ran it was his second job calling to see if he could come in he said no he had requested the days off in advance and so they wouldn't call him in. Ivy looked around the apartment. 

It wasn't huge two bedrooms, one bath, front room, and a kitchen, she smiled happily, happy to be spending time with Dean alone. She laid her head in his lap.

“What's wrong?” he asked.

“Nothing just um, close,” she said.

“You wanna be close?”

“Yes.”

“Ivs, can I ask you something?”

 

She nodded.

 

“Why is it so hard for you to talk? I know, a part is from not talking, but you talk like a little kid.”

She sat up and frowned, Cas must not have gotten to that part of the journal yet and told Dean.

“Doctor before.”

Dean nodded, “I remember that one who tried to shock you.”

“Didn't try, did mess up stuff?” she said.

Dean looked at her “wait what I thought I stopped him, I didn't he had already done it to you?”

“Mmm, three times.”

“What the fuck?” he yelled, making her jump. “I'm not mad at you.” 

He picked up the phone and called Cas to ask what shocking an   
otherwise, a healthy brain would do.

“Too high, hurt not the right kind,” she said, getting frustrated.

“Write it down.”

“It does help, for depression and other things, the doctor had it up to high for me, it was like in the old days when they didn't know how high or how the brain works,” she wrote.

“Can we reverse it?”

“I don't know,” she wrote.

“Ivy, I am so sorry.”

“Not fault, good brother,” she said, smiling at him.

“I don't know how you can say that I am a terrible brother,” he said.

She huffed through her nose and started writing.

“You can't change what you did, and you come every day if you can, and if you can't, you always call to let me know. You live close and work close so you can be near me. That's a good brother, not a terrible brother.”

“Ok, whatever I'm too tired to argue, shopping for clothes in the morning,” Dean said

“Wear your clothes?”

“Yeah, come on,” Dean said, waving at her to follow.

Dean pulled out some old sweats and a Who t-shirt for her to wear to bed she started to change in front of him,

“Woah sis, hang on. I'll leave first.”

“Don't care?” she said with a shrug pulling her pants off.

“Does it go all the way down?” Dean asked.

“Yes, a master like pain.”

“Wish you tell me what happened,” he said.

“can't not safe, tell name hurt more,” she said turning around when   
she was finished dressing Dean was facing away.

“Done,” she said.

Dean chuckled a bit.

“You are right they are too big, I should have had Cas take you to get some stuff.

“It ok, like comfy,” she said, smiling.

“It's late, bed” Dean said leading her out of his room to the one   
next to him

“Love,” she said, hugging him.

“I love you too, sis.”

Dean woke to find Ivy curled up on the bed next to him. He smiled at her poor girl must have gotten scared in the middle of the night, Dean got up and went to the bathroom and started the day, he went to the kitchen to start the coffee Ivy walked out rubbing her eyes.

“Morning sis,” he said.

She waved at him.

“Why were you in my bed?”

“Too noisy, yelling.”

“The neighbors were yelling?”

“Yes, all night, sleep your room.”

“Mm coffee.”

“MM, no Cas says you can't have it.”

“Caffeine in chocolate.”

“Ok, smartypants, go get ready we will go see Benny for breakfast and then shopping ok?”

She nodded and ran off to get ready, Dean pulled out her meds, read the directions on each, so he didn't miss any and gave them to her when she came back out. They went to Benny's cafe, he was all smiles when he saw her.

“Ivy, finally,” Benny said.

“Weekend,” she said.

“Anyways, have a short stack of pancakes, bacon, and hot chocolate coming right up.”

She smiled. Benny always knew what she wanted.

Benny was her next best friend other than Dean, and she loved Benny like a brother. 

She had a crush on him when they were kids, but he never felt that same way about her, so the crush faded. Now Benny was just a brother to her. 

They ate their food, Ivy only jumped a few times when someone drops a plate, and it broke and another time when someone yelled for their friend. Dean drove them to the closest Target ™ to get Ivy what she needed for home visits.

“Ivs over here,” Dean said, pointing to the women's clothing.

“Boring, want like you,” she said.

“Let's just look.”

“Fine.”

They looked around and found a few graphic tees and some jeans, they get pajamas and nightgowns for when it got hot Dean told her he would get a fan for her room during the warm months, the got body wash. A few other things she would need. 

Dean needed the restroom and told her to stay with the cart. He would only be gone a few minutes she agreed.

When Dean came out, Ivy was not with the cart and was nowhere nearby, Dean spotted an employee.

“I'm sorry I'm looking for my sister she short, dark blonde hair, green eyes look like me,” he said.

“I can page her if you want,” she said.

“That would be great,” he said.

They paged her over the PA system and waited, she didn't show.

“I'm gonna go look for her, if she comes back can you keep her here please,” Dean said.

Trying not to panic, she agreed to keep Ivy there and page him if she showed up. 

Great, first day and he already lost her he had no idea where to start looking in the first place, Dean was mad she had one job stay with the cart. 

He spotted her talking to a tall blonde man. She wasn't looking at him.

“Ivy” Dean yelled she turned around she was crying.

“Who are you? Get away from my sister,” Dean said.

“It's ok, Ivy, and I go way back, don't we sweetheart?” he said.

“I don't care, come on we need to pay,” Dean said, pulling Ivy.

She didn't move Ivy stayed where she was not looking up at anyone the man leaned in and whispered in her ear she dropped to her knees and waited.

“What did you do to her?” Dean yelled.

“Nothing she's just a perfect girl for me,” he said, smirking.

“Take her home, make sure you keep her close,” he said, walking away.

Dean wanted to kick that guy's ass but couldn't he need to take care of his sister, he called Cas.

Cas told him what he thought would work, and it did.

Ivy stood and followed Dean closely, never leaving Dean's side. 

Once they were in the car, Dean asked.

“Ivy, come on, give me something.”

“Sir, that sir,” she said, wiping her eyes.

“The sensory guy, right?”

Ivy nodded in acknowledgment.

“What's his name? I'm gonna kick his ass.”

“Don't know, just sir and master don't know names. They all the same,” she said.

“What do you mean all?”

“More than one or two,” she said sniffing.

“Ivy, I am so sorry,” he said.

“Don't matter.”

“Yes it does, no one should have to go through that,” Dean said.

“Deserve it, bad.”

“Ivy, you are not bad, and even if you were, that shouldn't have happened,” Dean said parking.

“Done talking?” she said.

“Ok I'll let it go, for now, Cas is coming over if he's not already here.”

“Ok.”

CAS  
Cas rushed to Dean's apartment right after he called him about Ivy these fucking people just couldn't leave her alone, but Cas wasn't going to jump right when they walked in.

“Hi,” Dean said, spotting him on the couch.

“Hello, Dean, Ivy,” he said.

She waved.

“Shower,” she said.

“Yeah, let me know when you are done, I can put the stuff on your sides.”

she nodded, took her bags, and headed to the bathroom.

“She doesn't wanna talk about it anymore, multiple men all sir and master,” Dean whispered.

“Dean, I am so sorry, In the store what happened?”

“I went to the bathroom, came out couldn't find her the store paged her nothing, found her with some guy, and he whispered in her ear, and she dropped to her knees, and then I called you.”

“But what I don't understand is what they are so worried about if she talks? Who are these people?. Does she know names?”

“Nope all sir or master,” he said shaking his head he pulled a beer   
from the fridge.

“I'm gonna stay if that's ok,” Cas said.

“Fine but Ivy may end up in the bed, the neighbors were fighting she came in my room.”

“That's sweet, I don't mind it's all part of getting her home.”

Dinner was ready when Ivy came out in her new pajamas, nightgown without sleeves, Dean and Cas looked at her.

“Don't have to tell, you know?” she said, holding up her wrist that had thick scars running down both sides.

“Can I?” Cas asked, wanting to see her wrists.

Ivy nodded she trusted Cas, and he was Dean's boyfriend and her doctor, he took her gently by the hand and held it out he ran his thumb over the scare.

“There's no way you did this, no hesitation marks clean-cut,” he said, looking at the other one.

“Finally,” she said, smiling at Cas.

“What?” Dean asked.

“Believe me,” she said.

Dean sighed.

“How many times do I have to say I am sorry?” Dean said.

“Not you, Doctor,” she said tears in her eyes.

“I'm sorry, I guess I still feel guilty.”

“I tell you, understand,” she said.

 

“Did they reopen?” Cas asked.

“Yes, um pull on, tied to the bed.”

“The restraints?”

“Yes, scared,” she said.

“Ok, let's eat,” Cas said, smiling at her, she smiled back.

After dinner they sat on the couch Cas was in the middle Ivy had her feet in his lap Dean's head was on his shoulder, Cas smiled to himself happy that Dean was more relaxed with Ivy home.

“Oh shit, Ivy, you need to take your meds,” Dean said, jumping up.

“Ok, I go to bed, sleepy,” she said.

“Sounds go here, so water,” he said handing everything to her she smiled, hugged him, thanked him again for all her stuff, said goodnight to Cas, and disappeared into her room.

Cas and Dean headed to bed too, as much as they wanted to fool around they didn't want Ivy to accidentally walk in, they climbed into bed Dean was the little spoon tonight.

“Thank you, you are the best boyfriend,” Dean mumbled, falling asleep in Cas’ arms.

“You are welcome, Dean.”


	10. Chapter 10

CAS  
Cas woke to his phone ringing, sandwiched between Dean and Ivy. Ivy had snuck into the bed in the middle of the night.

“Phone,” Ivy said, yawning.

“Sorry I'm trying to get up,” Cas said Ivy rolled on the bed gracefully onto the floor so Cas could get his phone,

“Are you kidding me?” Cas said into the telephone pacing the living room

“What wrong?” Ivy asked

“Get your brother.”

Ivy looked at him and went and woke Dean up, who was not happy and hated being woken up,

“What's up?” Dean asked making coffee

“I a twin brother,” Cas said

Ivy and Dean looked at him with the same what the fuck face.

“And why didn't you tell me?” Dean asked

“I'm gonna…,”Ivy said, leaving the room feeling like this was something they needed to work out.

“Don't be mad?” Cas said

“You know almost every detail of my life of Ivy’s life, and you could tell me the most basic detail,” Dean said

“I know, I just he well he’s got a lot of issues and has been admitted to the facility.”

“Why did you just tell me? You know what it's fine to keep things to yourself.”

“Dean, I'm sorry I didn't tell you.”

“Next thing you tell me, you used to be married.”

Cas just looked at him,

“Are you fucking serious?”

“Not married engaged.”

“Why don't you tell me this shit, Cas I tell you everything,   
Everything and…. Nevermind go take care of your brother, I'll bring Ivy back for dinner.”

“Dean, I didn't….”

“Just go!”

Cas said goodbye to Ivy she looked at him like she felt terrible Dean was upset with him and left to find out what was wrong with his brother, he calls Gabriel along the way.

Jo was at the desk with Anna waiting for Cas,

“We thought he was you,” Jo said

“Yeah I'm sure he told you he was too”

Jo nodded, “He said, and I quote, Don't you know who I am?” Anna said

“Where is he?”

“I'm his room across from Ivy,” Anna said

Cas took a deep breath and went down to his brother's room,

“Oh, thank god Cassie, I….”

“Jimmy, what happened?”

“I was out at the club, and the next thing I know, I'm strapped to a hospital bed, and they are saying I was yelling that aliens were coming to get me.”

“Were you high?”

“No!” Jimmy asked offended

“You know you can not self medicate, are you taking your meds?”

“I don't like them.”

“You need to take them, Jimmy, they help you.”

Jimmy just glared at him, he hated the meds they made him tired and sluggish and his head all foggy,

“Ok, I'll leave you alone for now, I'll be back on Monday.”

“Cassie, you don't have to come to visit me.”

“I'm the doctor,” he said, leaving the room and heading back to the desk.

Cas was talking to Jo when Ivy and Dean walked in Ivy was crying,

“Ivy it will be ok,” Dean said

“Go put your stuff in your room, I wanna talk to Dean,” Cas said

Ivy walked slowly down to her room to put her stuff away, Cas pulled Dean down to his office.

“Dean I am sorry I didn't tell you, it's just that I didn't know how to tell you,” Cas said

“Yeah Cas I get you were embarrassed by your brother, it's fine,” Dean said

“No that's not it, I just didn't want him to come between us,” Cas said

Dean nodded, “I'm gonna go check on Ivy. She's pretty upset about leaving today.”

“Yeah, of course, can we talk later?”

“I don't know I gotta work in the morning,” Dean said, leaving the office.

DEAN

Dean packed up Ivy's stuff while she sat on the couch in a little ball,

“Ivs, we gotta go.”

“Stay please, I take medicine, I no cut”

“Sister, I would love to keep you here, but we can't until you are cleared, ok?”

“I guess,” she said, getting up off the couch, she was crying.

“You know I love you, sis.”

“Love too.”

The drive was quiet only a few sniffs heard from Ivy, Dean parked they got out of the car and headed in,

“Dean, Love you.”

“I love you too.”

After Dean left Cas office he headed down to see Ivy he didn't want to talk to Cas right now, how could he not tell him?” Cas knows all kinds of intimate details of his life, and Dean didn't even know Cas was a twin, and he was engaged, whatever Dean was going to check on Ivy and then leave.

“Ivs, I'm…..” Dean stopped and stared Cas’ twin was his identical twin

“Hi, I'm Jimmy,” he said, holding out his hand.

“Dean, Ivy's twin.”

“I was just introducing myself.”

“Yeah, can I talk to my sister.”

“Sorry I'll go, see ya at dinner.”

Ivy smiled at Jimmy as he left.

“Stay away from him,” Dean said

“Why?” Ivy asked

“Because I don't want you around him until I talk to Cas about him,   
he's not good enough for you.”

“Not a child.”

“I know you are not a child, but I still…”

“Go if going,” she said

“Fine bye, I'll see you tomorrow.”

Dean left without talking to anyone, Jo waved at him he didn't say anything just wanted to be alone.

IVY  
Ivy was in her room after Dean left she sat on her bed, she was sad to be back at the facility she missed Dean already, worried they had a little fight before he left,

“Hey, are you ok?” Jimmy asked

“Not Cas,” she said

“No I'm Jimmy, remember I told you.”

“I remember, I call you, not Cas.”

“Ok, fine, that's fine,” he said, smiling.

“Ivy, you are back,” Ash said, pushing his way into her room, trying to hug her.

“I tell you no-touch” Ivy said

“Sorry, just missed you is all,” Ash said

“Not in here,” she said

They both looked at her, confused. She sighed and got her paper out.

“You aren't supposed to be here, Dr. Novak told you! You took my stuff,” she wrote.

“But….” Ash said

Ivy looked at him he sighed and walked out of her room, Jimmy watched him walk away,

“What did he take?” Jimmy asked

“All my stuff to help me talk, Gabriel made me cards to help with the bigger word I have trouble with,” she wrote.

“My brother Gabriel is here too?”  
Yes” she said

“You gotta be shitting me.”  
Ivy looked at him and tilted her head.

“We don't get along,” he said

“Oh sorry,” she said

“Come watch TV with me,” Jimmy said, holding out his hand.

“No touching, don't like,” she said, walking out of the room.

“Alright,” he said, holding up his hands.

Ivy and Jimmy were watching TV on the couch when Roy came in to start his shift,

“Hey, freak! You better be good tonight,” he said to Ivy.

“What did you say?” Jimmy asked

“Mind your business,” Roy said

“Let go,” Ivy said, touching Jimmy's arm he sat back down.

“I mean it, not a peep” Roy said

“I'm fine, go away,” Ivy said

Roy sighed and walked away,

“What's his problem?” Jimmy asked

“He's mean,” she said, “don't like me.”

“His loss,” he said with a smile.

Ivy blushed a bit and turned her head,

“I'm not kidding,” Jimmy said

“You do not know me,” she said, shaking her head.

“I want to.”

Ivy got uncomfortable and stood up she walked away, she headed back to her room. Jo came and got her for dinner,

“Dean’s not coming?” she asked Ivy shook her head

“Early work,” she said

Jo smiled, “you are getting a lot better at talking.”

“Sound like a child.”

“You'll get better, it will be ok. Jimmy seemed to have taken an interest.”

“Dean says to stay away, until talk to Cas.”

“I won't tell him,” she said with a smile.

Ivy got her tray and sat down at her regular table. Jimmy sat down next to her.

“I'm sorry,” he said

“It ok,” she answered, picking at her food.

“Not a fan of meatloaf?” Jimmy asked

“Not hungry, miss Dean.”

“You gotta eat something, maybe just a bite?”

Ivy sighed and took a bite, made a face swallowed it she pointed to   
Jimmy's tray

“It's only fair” he took a bite and made a face that made Ivy giggle.

“Why is everyone staring?”

“No laugh, no talk till now,” she said

“Why?”

“Sad”

“I get despondent sometimes too, Cas keeps trying to get me to this medicine, but I don't like it.”

“I don't mind get to nap,” Ivy said with a shrug.

Ash walked up and took her pudding, she got up to yell at him, but Jimmy bet her to it.

“Give it back.”

“She always gives me her pudding.”

“Ask, I say ask,” Ivy said

“Don't know why I have to ask when you always give it to me?” Ash said

“Polite,” she said

“Fine, Ivy, may I please have your pudding?”

“No, I want tonight,” she said, Ash sighed and handed it back to her.

“Thank you,” Ivy said, sitting down, Jimmy sat down next to her and smiled.

CAS  
Cas was pacing his front room when he heard the rumble of the impala pull up in the driveway, he had to explain why he didn't tell Dean about Jimmy, Dean walked in and looked at him.

“Do you want a beer?” Cas asked

“Nah, I'm good,” he said, sitting on the couch.

“Ok, I didn't tell you because I'm embarrassed because he is a junky, not because he is bipolar.”

“And your fiance?” Dean asked

“He broke my heart, cheated on me with my ex-best friend a week before the wedding I was so upset and hurt. I don't like talking about it.”

Dean laughed, “all you do is talk to people about their shit, and you don't wanna talk about it. I asked about past relationships you could have told me,” Dean said, standing up, “What are we?”

“What do you mean, Dean?”

Dean sighed and ran his hand over his face like he does when he is frustrated,

“Are we friends with benefits or boyfriends? because I need to know especially when Ivy comes home I need to know, she asked today, and I didn't know what to say”

“How could you even ask that?”

“Because I don't know Cas, you didn't tell me you were a twin, who by the way was flirting with Ivy when I left, and you were going to get married, I think that's some big things to keep to yourself!”

Cas didn't know what to say Dean was right he should have told him when he asked,

“Nevermind, I'm just gonna go,” Dean said, walking out the door. Cas didn't say anything. He didn't go after him. Nothing he said would fix it, but there had to be something else going on. This could be the only reason Dean was upset.

Cas woke up with a pounding headache and a sour stomach, he threw up the sound of his phone was making his head hurt worse who was calling him,

“Hello”

“Dr. Novak, it's Meg, ya coming in?”

“Yes, I'll be there soon.”

“Ok Ivy was worried she wants to talk to for a second”

“Yes, that's fine” he rolled his eyes.

“Doctor, ok?”

“Yes, Sweetheart, I'm alright, I’ll be there soon.”

“Ok,” she said, hanging up.

Cas hopped in the shower. It made him feel a little bit better. Still, not much, he ate some toast. It helped a few he doesn't even remember getting drunk, but the 3 bottles of wine in his trash was evidence of his drowning the fact that Dean was mad at him. He didn't like it, he didn't realize how sensitive Dean really was. Under that tough as nails exterior is a big softy, he smiled to himself, he needed to figure out how to get back in Dean's favor.

Cas walked in, Meg was standing, arms across her chest.

“What's wrong?”

“Marv is in bed reading, Ash stole Ivy's pancakes this morning, so your brother punched him.

Ivy is hiding under her sink as usual Roy is down there, and Jimmy is restrained, which is what I think scared Ivy” she said

“And Ruby?”

“In her room, she said she was staying away from the drama so she can go home tomorrow.”

“Ok, I will see everyone,” Cas said, heading to his office first to put his briefcase down. 

He rubbed his head he saw Ash first and figure   
Jimmy punching him was punishment enough for taking Ivy's food, Ash argued that she doesn't eat anyways, Cas told him if he didn't stop he would eat alone in his room. Jimmy was next. He untied the restraints.

“You can't punch people,” Cas said

“He is a dick to her; he takes her food. He gets plenty,” Jimmy said, sitting up rubbing his wrist.

“I know it's something we are working on it.”

“Where is she?” Jimmy asked

“Under her sink, she doesn't like being restrained.”

“Oh shit, I'm sorry, Cas I didn't even think.”

“I'm gonna see if I can get her out,” Cas said

“Can I help?”

“Sure, why not? Her brother wasn't here?” Cas asked

“He popped in for a few and then left.”

Cas nodded and opened the cabinet door, Ivy looked at him and then back down.

“You can come out now,” Cas said she shook her head.

“Nothing is going to happen to you, you didn't do anything wrong.”

“Jimmy, ok?” she asked.

“I'm fine,” he said from behind Cas.

Ivy crawled out of the cabinet and smiled.

“I'm sorry I scared you.”

“Thank you,” she said

Cas laughed and shook his head.

“Ivy we need to do our session now,” Cas said

“Ok, Gabriel says not coming today, umm Kali” Ivy said

Cas nodded and ushered Jimmy and Ivy out of her room.

“No more fight,” Ivy said, pointing at Jimmy he put his hands up and walked back towards the TV room.

Cas shut his office door Ivy sat down in the chair,

“Dean mad?” she asked

“Yes, he is,” Cas said no harm in telling Ivy about after all she probably knows more than Cas thinks she does

“Should have told.”

“I know, but Jimmy's not what he seems, his no good for you.”

“Maybe I good for him,” she said Cas looked at her he never thought of it that way Ivy was so sweet he didn't want Jimmy to hurt her.

“I didn't think about that.”

“He needs friend, I befriend,” she said

“Ok, I guess I just don't want you hurt that's all.”

“I'm big girl, and Dean beat him up he means to me,” she said with a shrug.

 

“Yeah,” Cas said, Ivy smiled at him.

“What?”

“I think he nice, he no touches cuz I say no take food like Ash.”  
Cas nodded Jimmy was a good guy deep down Cas knew that.

“Will you send him in please.”

They talked about the weekend and what happened at the store. If Ivy kept up the excellent work and no more self-harm they could start doing it once a month if it worked with Dean's schedule, they would have to talk to Dean about it. Ivy left to get Jimmy happy that Cas said the two of them could be friends.

“Cassie, what's up?’ Jimmy said walking in and shutting the door

“It's Dr. Novak while you are here,” Cas said

“Oh come on, Ivy calls you Cas.”

“That's because she had a hard time talking, and it's easier for her, but when she writes it down, she calls me Dr. Novak.”

“Ok, Dr. Novak,” Jimmy said in a condescending tone.

“Look, Ivy's a sweet girl do not hurt her” Cas warned

“Her brother gave her the same speech alright I just wanna be her friend,” Jimmy said, putting his hands up.

“I putting you back on the Seroquel and lithium, regular pee test and methadone for the withdrawal, I swear one mean word to Ivy, and I will lock you in your room,” Cas said

“I don't wanna be mean to her, she's kinda awesome.”

Cas nodded and sent Jimmy to get Ash.

“Look doc, I'm sorry, but I don't like your brother,” Ahs said as he sat down.

“Why don't you like him?”

“He's all up on Ivy always around her I don't like it, it's not like Marv ya know.”

“Is that the only reason you don't like him?”

“Yeah, man, Ivy's my girl.”

“Ash, we talked about this Ivy doesn't like you like that, and you need to respect that.”

“Not like that, I mean I like her like that, but she's my friend.”

“Why can't she be Jimmy's friend too? She likes Jimmy as a friend.”

“Whatever man,” Ash said.

They talked for a bit longer Ash still didn't like the idea of Ivy and Jimmy being a friend.

At lunch, Cas went to go see what was going on he forgot his so he decided to eat with the patients. Ivy was sitting by herself, picking at the hamburger and fries on her plate. Cas sat down at the table.

“What's wrong?” Cas asked.

“Dean not here,"

“Did he call?”

“No, worried.”

“I'm sure he is ok, I'll call him,” Cas said, pulling out his phone and dialing Dean.

“Hey Dean, Ivy is worried you haven't called, so call us back when you get this, so we know you are ok,” Cas said, leaving a voicemail.

“See, no answer,” Ivy said Jimmy sat down.

“What's up? Why you got poop face?”

“I don't…. Dean's not answering the phone,” Cas said.

“Probably just traffic,” Jimmy said, taking a bite of hid burger.

Ivy shook her head and stood.

“You gotta eat,” Jimmy said.

“Not hungry,” she said.

“Ivy, his ok, don't worry,” Cas said.

She just looked at him, dumped her tray, and walked to her seat in the window.

“Call him again, Cas, I know you are fighting, but she's worried it's not about you. It's about Ivy,” Jimmy said.

Cas nodded Jimmy was right this wasn't about them it was about Ivy,

Cas called Dean again he still didn't answer, he went to the desk

“Have you heard from Dean?”

“No, actually we haven't,” Meg said, flipping through the messages.

“Dammit, it Dean,” Cas said, calling him again. He answered this time.

“Cas I'm on my way there was an accident,” Dean said.

“Thank go you are alright, Ivy was so worried.”

“Tell her I'm on my way.”

“I will.”

Cas hung up and went to find Ivy she was curled up in her bed sniffing, it broke Cas’ heart when he saw her like this.

“Dean's on his way, there was an accident he was trying to call,” Cas said

“Ok,” she said.

“What happened?”

“Ash mean, cuz I friends with Jimmy.”

“Ignore him,” Cas said

“There you are, Dean's here,” Jimmy said Ivy jumped up out of bed and ran down the hall.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have digverged from Cas and Dean but I promise we will get back to them!

 

“Dammit” Dean yelled slamming a hand on the steering wheel.

 

There was an accident up ahead and he couldn't get through on his phone is was in a bit of a dead spot for cell service. He knew Ivy would always be worried thinking the worst when he didn't show up, he finally got past the dead spot and Cas call came through. He could hear the relief in Cas’ voice that he was ok, when he pulled up he ran inside the dam elevator was so slow, when he got to Ivy’s floor he spotted Jimmy who gave him the same look Cas did when he was late,

 

“I'll go get her,” Jimmy said, walking down the hall.

 

Next thing he knew Ivy was slamming into him squeezing him tight.

“Ivy I am so sorry,” Dean said.

 

“Ok,” she said in a small voice.

 

“What happened?”

 

“Ash means to me, say I not friend cuz I friends with Jimmy.”

 

“Ignore him. You can be friends with whoever you want.”

 

“You ok?”

 

“Yes I'm fine.”

 

She squinted at him and made a face. She always knew Dean doesn't understand why he lied to her,

 

“Talk to him,” she said.

 

“I can't right now. I'm still mad.”

 

“That ok, but talk go!” she said with more force pushing him down the

hall.

 

“I wait,” she added, waving him down the hall.

 

Jimmy smiled when he walked past him,

 

“What?’ Dean asked

 

“Nothing don't be too mad at Cassie. He is a bit of a closed book sometimes he will open up.”

 

“What's with you and my sister?”

 

“I just wanna be her friend she seems nice.”

 

Dean nodded and knocked on Cas’ office door.

 

Dean opened the door when Cas told him to come in. He was sitting at his desk, hair a mess and pale,

 

“You ok?” Dean asked

 

“Yeah I'm fine.”

 

“Ivy said I should talk to you, but I'm still mad you know so much about

me, and I don't know shit about you.”

 

“I know Dean, and I am sorry,” Cas said standing up and walking to Dean

 

“I just…” Dean said, letting out a breath.

 

Cas locked the door and grabbed Dean kissed him deep and passionately like he could get enough of Dean and couldn't get him close enough, pulling Dean closer.

 

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’ neck and held on to the back of his head, threading his finger through Cas' hair he pulled causing him to moan a bit.

 

“Cas ...?” Dean asked

 

“Dean” he replied

 

“What are we doing?”

 

“I don't know, but I'm enjoying it,” Cas said kissing down Dean's neck sliding his hand under Dean's shirt.

 

Dean smiled.

 

“I'm still mad at you,” Dean said

 

“I'll make it up to you,” Cas said unbuckling Dean's pants and reaching in

“Fuck” Dean breathed out as Cas stroked him, Cas pulled Dean's cock from his pants he leads him to on of the chairs and made him sit in the chair, pulling Dean, so he slouched Cas had better access, Cas didn't wait took Dean into his mouth

“Fucking A,” he breathed as Cas deep throated him.

 

Cas started moving faster bobbing up and down, making Dean moan and wiggle his hips Cas smiled the best he could with a cock in his mouth, Dean began to breathing heavy, Cas could tell he was getting close, he added a hand to help Dean along, he came with a groan saying CAS’ name.

“Jeez Cas that was amazing I should get pissed at you more often,” Dean said smiling pulling Cas into a kiss, he could taste himself in Cas’ mouth, but he didn't care,

“I’d reciprocate, but I gotta get back to work,” Dean said

“It ok, I don't have time anyway, I need to do my rounds check on everyone,” Cas said smiling

“We will talk I promise” he added

“Let me know. I'll be there,” Dean said, kissing him one more time before standing tucking himself back in and leaving the office.

 

CAS

After Dean left Cas went around to check on everyone he started with Marv he had been in his room all day, he was fine just wanted to be alone, Ash was next he was glaring a Ivy and Jimmy watching TV on the couch just close enough together but not touching Cas was happy Jimmy respected Ivy’s personal space, he check on them as well Ivy wants to talk to him they went to her room

“You and Dean ok?” she asked

“Yes we are ok, we made up.”

She smiled and opened her arms for a hug. He hugged her it was sweet when she wanted a hug, but it was always when she wanted it which was something Ash didn't understand, Cas walked her back to the TV room she smiled at Jimmy when he turned around.

 

Cas headed home after checking on everyone he was tired but happy him, and Dean made up.

 

IVY

Ivy just wanted to be Jimmy's friend, and everyone was making a big deal out of it Ash sat with them at dinner, he tried to take her pie but he remembers that was her favorite and gave it back, Roy was a dick as always pissed he had the night shift claimed it was worse than during the day especially when Ivy had nightmares like she could help what her brain created, she yawned

“Do you want to go to bed?” Jimmy asked Ivy nodded

“Let's go. I'll walk you to your room.”

 

She smiled at him, he was nice Cas was worried about nothing

 

“Can I ask you something?”

 

“Yes” Ivy replied

 

“Why are you here? I mean Dean seems stable enough, and you're a pretty girl” he said

 

“Um I don't, I don't um” she sighed went looking for a pen and paper

 

“I don't wanna talk about it with you, yet,” she wrote

 

“I respect that it's cool when you are ready,” he said

 

“Not mad, still a friend?” she asked

 

“Why would I be mad? That your personal information I just was wondering, it's ok that you don't wanna talk about” he said smiling

 

“Ok, night,” she said

“Night Ivy,” he left the room.

 

She woke herself up screaming Anna was there holding on to her whispering in her ear that she was safe no one was going to hurt her, she was in the facility Ivy was balling in Annas' arms,

 

“It's ok sweetheart I'm here” Anna whispered

 

“Is she ok?” Jimmy asked.

 

He was the only patient up everyone else was used to it,

 

“Yeah nightmare, it's been a while,” Anna said stroking Ivy's hair.

 

Ivy looked up at Jimmy with big green watery eyes he gave her a soft smile she held her arms out to him

 

“Is it ok?’ jimmy asked Anna

 

“Yeah the rule is only if she wants it,” she said getting up so jimmy could take her place

 

“It's gonna be ok,” Jimmy said holding Ivy close

“I'll be back,” Anna said, leaving them alone.

 

 

“Ivy, are you ok?” Jimmy asked rubbing her back he could feel her scars through her shirt

 

“Master,” she said

 

“Who?”

 

“Master again he, he beat me, rape me,” she said crying Jimmy was the first person she said it out loud to,

 

“I am so sorry. You wanna lay down I'll stay till you fall asleep.”

 

Ivy nodded and laid down she patted the bed

 

“Ivy I can't, I will fall asleep,” he said she patted the bed again not taking no for an answer

 

“Fine,” he said, laying down she laid her head on his chest, he put his hand on her back, she relaxed, and soft snores came from her.

********************************************

“What the fuck?” Dean yelled.

 

He was not ok seeing Jimmy in bed with Ivy he was on top of the covers,

 

“Oh shit I'm sorry,” Jimmy said rolling off the bed

 

“What the fuck are you doing here?”

 

“She had a nightmare, she asked me to stay,” Jimmy said backing up from Dean Ivy didn't move she was staring at Dean well more like glaring at Dean.

 

“Ivy?” Dean asked.

 

“Friend, I scared he stay,” she said.

 

“You said it was ok?”

 

“Yes, Dean stop,” she said.

 

“Ivy I am your brother it's my job to watch out for assholes.”

 

“Shut up,” she said getting out of the bed heading to the bathroom

 

“Dean I swear I didn't touch her in a weird way she is my friend that's it,” Jimmy said.

 

“It better stay that way,” Dean said.

 

Ivy gave Dean the stink eye all morning because he was mean to Jimmy yelling at him.

 

“Ivy I told you I was sorry I yelled at your friend,” Dean said getting a tray of food and following Ivy to a table,

 

“Forgiven,” she said sitting, Jimmy came up to the table and sat on the opposite side of Ivy and laid her head on his shoulder, he smiled and patted her head.

 

Cas came in looking very disheveled Dean smiled to himself knowing he was a cause of Cas’ sex hair, rolling around until five minutes before he had to leave.

 

“Why, smiling?” Ivy asked picking at her french toast.

 

“It's nothing I'll be back later I gotta get to work,” Dean said standing

kissing the top of her head

 

“Hey keep an eye on my sister.”

 

“Of course, Dean,” Jimmy said Ivy shook her head.

 

CAS

Cas was in his office when Jimmy peek his head in.

 

“What's up?” Cas asked Jimmy to shut the door.

 

“It's about Ivy, now I don't know much, and I know you can't tell me anything but Whos Master?” Jimmy asked

 

“Why do you ask?”

 

“Last night she had a nightmare, I guess it's a common thing anyways she wanted me to stay with her, and she told me that Master beat and raped her.”

 

“She said this out loud?”

 

“Yeah ,Cas, that's what I'm telling you, and then her shirt was up a little by her hip, and I didn't touch her but may have moved the shirt more, she's got like fingerprint bruise on her hip,” Jimmy said shaking his head.

 

Cas shook his head. He could believe it was still happening to her here at the facility she never said a word about it.

 

“Cassie I swear I like her, but I don't wanna hurt her, she makes me feel calm I’ve never had that in my life, a calm thought in a long time,” Jimmy said.

 

“Thank you for telling me, is there anything else?” Cas asked.

 

“Yeah she talks in her sleep she was mumbling something about a baby.”

 

“Can you send her down, please?”

 

“Yeah Cas,” Jimmy said leaving the office, a few minutes later Ivy appeared in his doorway Jimmy right behind her,

 

“Come in. You're not in trouble.”

 

Ivy relaxed and sat in the chair.

 

“I'll be out here,” Jimmy said, Ivy nodded.

 

“What's want to talk about?” she asked.

 

“Can I see your sides?”

 

“Why? All healed”

 

“Let me see please.”

 

“No.”

 

“Ivy you know I have to check to make sure you aren't cutting anymore.”

 

“No, No cutting.”

 

“Why can't I see?”

 

“Trust me,” she said smiling

 

“Does this have to to with the bruises?”

 

Her smile fell, and she looked down.

 

“Ivy, please tell me, we can help you all you have to do is tell us.”

 

“Don't know names, don't see blindfold?” she said looking down “Come at night, no see anyone.”

 

“I'm gonna check the tapes, this can't keep happening I thought Roy was supposed to watch you guys at night, there's only four of you right now.”

 

“Roy dumb, don't do the job.”

 

“Why would he do his job?”

 

“I wish you would talk to me about this.”

 

“Not safe, they hurt me.”

 

“They can't if they are in jail.”

 

Ivy stood, “you no understand cop too” she head for the door.

 

“Ivy, wait, are you saying they paid?”

 

“Yeah pay to hurt, pay to fuck,” she said tears forming.

 

“Who comes to you at night? Please, Ivy, tell me.”

 

“Don't know his name, don't work on this floor. Blindfolds me we go down the stairs” she said crying and shaking.

 

“Ok you don't have to tell me any more,” Cas said. “can I hug you?”

 

she nodded and opened her arms Cas held her tight, he needed to call Dean.

 

He sent Ivy out of is office so he could figure out what to do about this, how to tell Dean because he was obligated by the law to inform the police and family if something was going on.

 

how was Cas going to tell Dean his sister was being raped still here at the facility?

 

Cas shook his head he would tell Dean in person and not over the phone he checked the cameras from the hall near Ivy's room you can see the stairwell door open but that's it, Cas had an idea, and it was probably against every policy.

 

“Jimmy I need to talk to you,” Cas said grabbing his brother.

 

“What's the wrong Cas? I was going to check on Ivy she's been in her room since she left your office.”

 

“I know we don't always get along and I'm probably going to lose my job, but I need you to keep Ivy safe, they come for her at night I need you to stay in her room.”

 

“Cas you know I can't last night was because she had a nightmare, I can see, but I can't promise anything.”

 

“Thanks,” Cas said walking away.

 

“Why is this so important?” Jimmy asked.

 

“See if she'll tell you,” Cas said.

 

“Ok,” jimmy walked away to check on Ivy.

 

IVY

She shouldn't have said anything now it's going to be worse Master will know, how could she be so dumb shouldn't have talked should have kept her mouth shut, stupid!

 

“Hey, Ivy, you ok?” Jimmy asked from the doorways.

 

“Go away,” she said.

 

“Ok,” he said, walking away.

 

What was she going to do, Ivy could tell Cas she was lying that nothing happened, but then he would tell Dean and Dean always knew when Ivy was lying, she could beg for forgiveness from Master when he came he would surly come now to punish her for talking, how could she be so dumb? She was biting her nails she bit down too hard causing her finger to bleed.

 

“Dammit,” she said.

 

“Master wants to see you,” Roy said from her door.

 

Ivy nodded.

 

How did he always know so fast? She wondered as she followed Roy down the backstairs he pulled out the blindfold and wrapped it around her eyes.

 

“Tsk, tsk, tsk, Little on you know better,” Master said

 

“I sorry Master” Ivy said with a shaky voice

 

“It's been too long without punishment, and Masters cock isn't that right little one.”

 

“No Master, please I ssss, I sorry.”

 

Ivy could hear the belt being pulled through the loops of his pants,

 

“Pants off,” he said Ivy pulled her pants down she was already shaking and crying,

 

“You always were my favorite, that's why I haven't let you go, you'll always be mine You belong to me and only me, now tell me who left these on you?” Master said holding on to her hips

 

“Roy, Master” Ivy said.

 

“I didn't do anything to her,” he said.

 

“He lies Master, say you say do it or punishment.”

 

“Leave wait outside I will deal with you later,” he said.

 

Ivy heard the door open and shut

 

“Remember no sounds,” he said, pushing Ivy on all fours.

 

The first crack of the belt stung Ivy was good didn't make any noise even when he forced his way in and came with a grunt.

 

"Such a good girl, always so good, now more telling or that brother of yours will have an accident.”

 

Ivy nodded “yes, master.”

 

“And the doctor's brother what about him?” he asked

 

“The only friend, keep Ash away, master she said

 

“That's the boy who steals your food?”

 

“Yes, master.”

 

“Good friend only you belong to me,” he said grabbing her by the throat his breath hot like stale cigarettes.

 

“Yes. master” she managed to squeak out his grip was tight around her neck she couldn't breath.

 

“Find another blade you know I like those pretty cuts on your body. I expect new ones next time I come,” he said, leaving.

 

Ivy heard his footsteps retreat and the door slam.

 

Roy lead her back to her floor taking the blindfold off she hurried to her room.

 

“Where the fuck have you been?” Dean yelled at her not noticing she was crying.

 

“Outside with Roy,” she said “I can go if want to.”

 

“Next time tell someone we were worried sick,” he said pulling her into a hug.

 

“Sorry, love you.”

 

“It's ok, don't cry. Come on, let's get lunch,” he said, pulling her hand.

 

JIMMY

Jimmy thought it was weird that Ivy was following Roy down the stairwell, she hated him she told him so, Jimmy decided to follow see what the hell was going on in the place, Jimmy heard two men talking and then heard Ivy answer she said, master.

 

Jimmy snuck down, further he could see Ivy she was blindfolded and didn't have any pants on what the hell was going on?

 

Ivy didn't flinch didn't move or make a sound while she was hit with the belt or when that disgusting man shoved his cock in her Jimmy couldn't watch anymore, he ran back up the stairs straight to Cas’ office.

 

Ash stopped Jimmy in the hallway.

 

“Hey man you can't go down there it's not allowed if you wanna smoke Roy can take you outside.”

 

“I wasn't smoking, nevermind I need to talk to Cas,” he said pushing past Ash and running down the hall,

 

“Cassie I need to talk to you,” he said all out of breath.

 

“Jimmy, I'm in a meeting, can it wait?’ Cas asked pointing to the chair holy shit it was the guy that was just with Ivy how did he beat him upstairs,

 

“Yeah, of course, sorry I didn't mean to interrupt,” Jimmy said, backing out of the office.

 

Shit, what was he going to do he couldn't tell Ivy he saw what happened Jimmy didn't want to embarrass her. Jimmy could tell Dean he would kill the man and then where would Ivy be. Roy was in on it who else he couldn't trust the staff. He sat on the couch in the TV room trying to figure out what the hell he was going to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for following along  
> Comments and Kudos are welcome


	12. Chapter 12

DEAN

Dean was happy all day at work he wasn't even mad when Crowley showed up asking when his car would be done, one of the parts Dean needed was on backorder, he did, however, get pissed when he made a comment about Ivy, Dean kept a picture of them up on the wall as a reminder of why he does all he does,

“Girlfriend?” Crowley asked pointing to the picture

“Twin sister,” Dean said

“I wasn't aware you were a twin.”

“I don't go around talking about it.”

“She single?”

“Why do you wanna know?’ Dean asked defensively.

“Just asking,” he said, “let me know when my cars are ready to go.”

 

After work Dean headed back to the facility to see Cas and Ivy, he liked that he got to visit his sister and his boyfriend all at the same time, Dean took the elevator up the creepy guy that was talking to Cas that on Saturday Ivy got sick, got on when Dean got off they nodded to each other they guy gave Dean the creeps, and his aftershave was awful,

 

Dean headed down to Ivy’s room he missed lunch he hoped Ivy wasn't mad at him. She wasn't in the room. Dean went to the desk to see Meg.

“Hiya Dean-o.”

“Have you see Ivy?”

“She should be in her room if she not out here.”

“She's not in there, Jimmy around. They are always together lately.”

“He was in the TV room last I saw him.”

 

Dean was walking back to the TV room when Ivy was walking down the hall. Dean shouted at her, and she was crying, Dean apologized for yelling after she said she was outside.

“You need a shower, when did you start smoking?” Dean asked.

“No smoke,” she said, sniffing her clothes.

“I go shower,” she said running down the hall, while she was in the shower Dean went to see Cas his door was shut, so he sat outside the door, Jimmy came out all flustered

“Good, you are here. Come in,” Jimmy said, pulling him into the office.

“What's going on?” Dean asked.

“Nothing just happy you are here, Cas will leave us alone now,” Jimmy said, smiling leaving.

“Hey, Ivy's in the shower, so stay out of her room,” Dean said.

“Yeah, I'll wait for her,” he said.

 

“What's up, he ok?” Dean asked.

 

“I don't know, we can talk about it later,” Cas said, smiling.

 

“Ok, so about tonight, I thought we could have some steaks,” Dean said, wrapping his arms around Cas’ waist.

 

“Oh, I have a new red wine that should pair nicely.”

 

“Sounds good, Ivy should be out by now,” Dean said.

 

“Make sure she eats tonight, she's eating less again,” Cas said

 

“I thought Jimmy was getting her to eat?”

 

“I don't know, maybe anxiety about the upcoming home visit.”

 

“I will make sure. I should have Benny bring her food. She'll eat then. “

 

“At this point, I don't care,” Cas said Dean gave him a quick kiss and headed out to find Ivy.

 

“Ivs, are you coming out?” Dean asked through the door.

 

“Wait,” she yelled back.

 

“She still in there?” Jimmy asked.

 

“Yeah, so why Ivy? I mean, you could hang out with Ash or Marv,” Dean asked.

 

“I don't know. Ivy, nice and sweet. She's hot, too, but that's not important.”

 

“Yeah, that's not important,” Dean said sarcastically.

 

“She makes the same face, and it's not important. She's a sweetheart, and she makes me calm you wouldn't understand.”

 

Ivy looked at both of them and made a face.

 

“Not all of us have a private shower,” Jimmy said.

.

“Could use, ask brother?” she said.

 

“Nah that's yours I don't mind sharing, I'll take a shower before bed.”

 

“Good hygiene important,” she said.

 

“Eating is important too, Cas said the regular lady docs gonna come see you check your blood and stuff ok?” Dean said looking at Ivy as they walked down the hall

 

She nodded, “gonna check everywhere?” she asked.

 

“I don't know, you can ask Cas, he's gonna eat with us tonight, and then I was gonna asked Benny to come to visit maybe bring you some food,” Dean said

Ivy smiled, “Pie, apple with ice cream.”

 

“I'll see,” he said, laughing they got their trays.

 

Jimmy looked at what was on the tray.

 

“What is this?” he asked.

 

“Pagettie,” Ivy said.

 

“What?” Dean asked with a laugh.

 

She made a face she makes when she's trying to figure out a word.

 

“I think she means spaghetti,” Jimmy said.

 

“That's what I say pagettie,” Ivy said.

 

Dean and Cas laughed.

 

“You get brain fry,” she said, storming off to her room.

 

“I'll go get her,” Cas said.

 

“You shouldn't have laughed at her. She's trying,” Jimmy said, looking at Dean.

 

“I wasn't making fun of her. I thought it was cute that's how she said it when we were little” Dean said

 

Jimmy nodded.

“I'm sorry I don't know what it is about her, everything is quiet and settled in my brain. I'm not a weirdo I just like being around her as friends and I know seeing us in bed was weird, but I promise I'll try my best to be a good friend to her” he said

“That's all I ask, she is my sister and my best friend,” Dean said looking up Cas and Ivy were walking back,

 

“Sis, I am very sorry I was not making fun of you,” Dean said.

 

“Still mad, hurt me,” she said.

 

“Ok,” Dean said, picking at the food on his tray.

 

“Ivy you need to eat,” Cas said

 

“Gross,” she said, sniffing it.

 

Cas raised an eyebrow. She opened her pudding and ate it.

 

“Happy?” she asked

 

“Not really, but I guess that will have to do,” Cas said, sighing.

 

“Can't win?” Ivy said leaving the table to dump her tray

 

“What's up with her today?” DEan asked

 

“Why are you asking me?” Jimmy asked

 

“You are always with her” Cas said

 

“I don't know,” Jimmy said, getting up and dumping his tray.

 

Dean found Ivy and Jimmy in the TV room her head on his shoulder,

 

“Ivy, I'm gonna take off. I'll be at Cas’ if you need me,” Dean said.

 

“Ok, love,” she said sleepily.

 

“We took our meds,” Jimmy said, explaining why Ivy was so tired.

 

“Bye. I'll see you tomorrow.”

 

“Bye,” they both said.

 

Dean headed to the elevators to wait for Cas so they could go home.

 

 

CAS

Dean was cooking while Cas poured the wine, Cas loved the domesticity of all of this he wanted it to stay like this,

 

“Dean, I have a question,” Cas said.

 

“Shoot,” Dean said, smiling.

 

“Did you want to move in with me? I mean, you practically live here anyway, and I'm not too far from the facility and your work, and you could stop working at the bar job.”

 

“Wow that is not what I was expecting”

 

“Is it too soon forget I said anything, I'm sorry?” Cas said taking a big gulp of his wine

 

“No that's not what I am saying, just you know Ivy and I are a package deal, she can't live on her own” Dean said

 

“I know that I meant both of you and we can fix the spare room for her it has its bathroom and everything, I can take her shopping and if Jimmy comes home if he wants to stay we can move the office into the bedroom, or we can get a bigger house it doesn't matter, I think I like that they are friends” Cas said

 

“Babe slow down one thing at a time, yes I would love to move in with you, but first we have to tell Ivy.”

 

“I thought you could do that” Cas said

 

“Are you afraid of Ivy?”

 

“No, I think it would just be better coming from you than me.”

 

“When is her next home visit? This way, we are all moved in, and we aren't moving when she's supposed to be here visiting.”

 

“I think that's a good idea,” Cas said, kissing Dean on his neck.

 

“Hey, I got food In the oven.”

 

“I guess I can wait,” Cas said, sneaking in one last kiss.

 

After dinner, they were watching a movie,

 

“Dean I have something to tell you,” Cas said

 

“What?”

 

“It's about Ivy, and please don't get upset with Jimmy or me.”

 

“What about Ivy? Is she ok?” Dean asked worriedly

 

“She has some bruises, Jimmy saw them he didn't touch her before you get upset he just moved her shirt to get a better look, they are on her hips like from sex,” Cas said

 

“What the fuck, Cas? How is this happening?’ Dean said, standing. He started pacing the room.

 

“I don't know, but I have a friend who is good with computers looking into it, she's gonna check all the cameras see if anything was looped or removed,” Cas said placing a hand on his arm.

 

“I think someone wi watching her, and I don't know who we can trust, so I want all the evidence I can before I got to the police.”

 

“Yeah that makes sense, especially if Ivy won't talk about it,” Dean said

 

“Why did Jimmy see it?” Dean asked worried he had done something to Ivy

 

“It was when she had a nightmare, her shirt was up a little he wants to make sure she was ok, he may be a junkie, but he’s not an asshole at least not to women, his family yeah.”

 

“I don't want her hurt, and I know she likes him,” Dean said

 

“Yeah I know but she said something to me and I never thought of it like this she said “Maybe I'm good for him” and I never actually thought about that I was so concerned about how he had been that I didn't know about his need for a friend a good friend especially your sister.”

 

“I never thought about that either,” Dean said he smiled. “Ivy always thinks about everyone else, never herself. I bet she's telling him he needs to get better so he can go home.”

 

“Yeah I'm sure she is, I like that she has a friend I think it will be good for her, it's not just you and me telling her, ya know what I mean?”

 

“Yes I do know, she does listen and she so touch starved but I think she's never really had nice touching ya know I mean like from what you have told me in the journal it's all pretty much terrible, it was kind of cute she had her head on his shoulder” Dean said with a smile.

 

“It's a first for him, normally he would be trying to get into her pants, but she confided in him, he told me about so I can't say anything other than that so don't give me that look. It was when she had a nightmare, I guess seeking contact from someone other than Anna or Jo is new, she kicks them out, but she wanted Jimmy there that's a good thing, that's progress..” Cas said

 

Dean smiled leaned in a kissed Cas, slow and sweet not rushed enjoying the feeling of Dean against him,

 

“Wait, why was he in her room in the first place I know she had a nightmare?” Dena asked pulling away

 

“She was screaming in her sleep. It startled Jimmy. He wanted to make sure she was ok everyone else is used to it.”

 

“Oh ok,” Dean said, kissing Cas again.

 

“We should move this to the bedroom,” Dean said, smiling.

 

IVY

Ivy had her head on Jimmy's shoulder when Meg came in she smiled at Ivy happy she made a friend,

“Hey Ivy”

 

“Hi, M.. Meg,” she said

 

“Gabriel called he would be here in the morning, ok?”

 

“Ok,” she said with a yawn.

 

“Sleepy?”

 

Ivy nodded and looked at Jimmy.

 

“I'll walk you to your room,” Jimmy said, standing and holding out his hand.

 

She took it he pulled her off the couch Ivy giggled.

 

“You silly,” she said, pulling her hand away, Jimmy shook his head lead her out the door.

 

“Night M.. Meg,” Ivy said

 

“Night.”

 

Ivy sat on her bed carefully her butt still hurt from earlier with Master,

 

“Ivy I need to talk to you,” Jimmy said

 

“What about?” she asked.

 

“I saw earlier you in the stairwell.”

 

She got up off the bed and got in his face.

 

“You see nothing, know nothing,” she said, “hurt you, kill you like M, M.. Madison.”

 

“Who?”

 

“Friend on youth floor, she told what she saw, next morning dead,” she said with tears, “can't lose you too.”

 

“I won't. I didn't say anything, but this can't keep happening, Ivy, it's not right,” he said.

 

Ivy backed up

 

“Friend only, belong to the master,” she said

 

“Ivy, you don't belong to anyone,” Jimmy said, stepping closer to her.

 

“He buys me, his forever keep here no one else has me,” she said with a thick voice.

 

“That's not right Ivy, he doesn't deserve you, not if he treats you like this,” he said, reaching for her.

 

“No touch, only friend,” she said, looking down, “the only friend.”

 

“I wasn't I promise, only if you want me to,” he said

 

“Tired,” she said sitting on the bed,

 

“Let me know if you want company, ok?”

 

She nodded and laid down.

 

Roy shook her awake, she groaned.

 

“Master is here,” Roy said

 

“Ok,” she said, getting out of the bed. “I no have a blade,” she whispered.

 

“It's ok he bought you one,” he said

 

Ivy sighed and followed Roy to the backstair well he blindfolded her when they got to the right spot,

 

“Hello, Little one.”

 

“Hello Master,” she said keeping her head down even though she had a blindfold on

 

“I'm not gonna hurt your friend,” he said close to her ear “I'm gonna make sure he stays here too.”

 

“Master?” she asked

 

“He has a little problem. I think I can supply it.”

 

“No hurt him? friend only, you say friend ok” she said

 

He grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the wall.

 

“I know what I said, little one, don't question me,” he let go.

 

She slumped to the floor.

 

“Sss, a sorry master, didn't me, mean it,” she said

 

“I know the little one you just want a friend I understand, here's a new blade don't lose this one,” he said, pressing it to the palm of her hand and leaving.

 

Roy took her back to her room.

 

“Find a better hiding spot, we have to sweep your room,” he said

 

She nodded, “Please don't hurt him,” she begged.

 

“That's not up to me, that's up to you do what I tell you to do,” he said

 

Ivy went into the bathroom and took a deep breath her thigh was a good as place as any she couldn't do it, she didn't want to do it. Still, she couldn't let Jimmy get hurt, she slid the blade across her thigh and sighed it hurt this time, it felt different because it wasn't her choice; she was being forced.

 

Jimmy woke her up the next morning.

 

“Hey I wanted to say I was sorry, about trying to touch you,” he said

 

“It ok, understand. You get better. You go home, Cas best friend again,” she said, smiling.

 

“I don't think Cas and I will ever be best friends again,” Jimmy said

 

“Why? Twin, different always friend, best friends in the tummy” she said looking at him

 

“Maybe one day,” he said, nodding, “are you ok?”

 

“Yes, meet in the dining hall,” she said

 

Jimmy smiled and left, she sighed and laid back down.

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

DEAN

Dean finally worked up the nerve to tell Ivy that he had moved in with Cas, and they had made the spare room for her. She was more worried about Jimmy. He was supposed to have a home visit too.

“Ivy, he has room too,” Dean said.

“Where?” she asked.

“Cas moved his office.”

“Ok, coz we friend only,” she said.

“I know, why do you keep saying it.”

“Making sure you know,” she said.

“Ok, Friday, you'll go home with Cas and Jimmy, but I'll be home when I get off work.”

“I know, we already say, may sound stupid but not stupid,” she said

 

Dean sighed. Ivy had expressed more than once she hated talking like a toddler, and Gabriel told Ivy that the more we worked at it, the better her speech would get, but she was getting frustrated.

 

“I know you're not stupid,” Dean said.

“Go work, see later,” she said.

“I love you, always kicking me out lately what's up with that?”

“Love too.”

Dean left, shaking his head to himself.

“Hey Dean-O,” Meg said.

“Hey Meg,” he said, pressing the button on the elevator.

“So you and the doc are cozy,” she said.

“Yeah, we are.”

“Anything I should know.”

“Nope,” he said, getting in the elevator.

 

CAS

“I hate it,” Ash said, walking into Cas’ office.

“Please come in have a seat,” Cas said.

“They just flaunt their whatever in front of me like I don't notice.”

“I take it you are talking about Ivy and Jimmy?”

“Yeah, who else? It's like since he showed up all pretty with his sad blue eyes, I'm invisible.”

“Have you tried being nicer to Ivy?”

“Yeah I ask for her pudding she says no now, but still I wanted to sit with them watch TV, Ivy got up and left,” Ash said.

“I will talk to her, will that make you feel better?”

“Yeah, it would thank doc,” he said, leaving Cas’ office.

 

Cas wanted to stretch his legs anyways and headed down to the TV room.

 

Ivy and Jimmy were sitting on the couch just far enough apart she could put her head on his shoulder, Cas smiled it was sweet and innocent.

“Hey,” Cas said.

“Hi Cas,” Jimmy said.

Ivy gave a small wave and wiped her eyes

“What happened?” Cas asked.

“Ash came in yelling about her being in trouble with you, and she wouldn't be able to go home this weekend, Roy took him to his room,” Jimmy said.

“Ash said you got up and left when he sat down,” Cas said.

“Had to pee, bad timing?” she said, sniffing.

“You are not in trouble,” Cas said.

“Promise?” she asked.

“I promise.”

“I take nap, sleepy,” she said, yawning.

Ok,” Jimmy said, patting her head.

“Cuddle me?” she asked.

He looked at Cas.

“It's fine,” he said, shaking his head.

JIMMY

He wants to want more with Ivy he did, but Jimmy knew he couldn’t. She wouldn't let him, her head on his shoulder and a little cuddling here, and there was all she gave him, but it was enough.

 

“Ivy?”

“Yes,” she answered.

“Why do you want me in here?”

“Like you, friend.”

“I know I'm your friend, but I…” she covered his mouth with her hand.

“The only friend,” she said, making a point of it he nodded.

 

Ivy laid down Jimmy cuddled up behind her, it felt nice to cuddle with someone that wasn't expecting sex or anything from him other than just being held, he was, however, thinking about nice she smelled and her warmth pressed against him breath softly as she slept.

 

Jimmy always made sure he touched her gently after seeing what happened in the stairwell. He figured the only gentle touch she got was when Dean hugged her.

 

Jimmy could feel himself getting hard which was not what he wasn't right now with her ass pressed up against him holding his hand next to her cheek he brushed his thumb across her cheek, jeez her skin was so soft he wanted to feel more of it he wasn't to show her that no everyone was so rough, so mean.

 

She shifted to get more comfortable rubbed up against him, he pressed closer and kissed her shoulder.

 

“No,” she mumbled.

“Sorry, I didn't mean to,” he whispered.

“NO, please,” she said, “Don't take him” “Please.”

 

She was having a nightmare. Jimmy whispered in her ear that she was safe that it wasn't real she needed to wake up he was there he would keep her safe Jimmy squeezed her tight to him a single tear fell from her eye he wiped it away. Jimmy wanted to know what she was dreaming about, don't take who? He would ask when she woke up.

 

She rolled over and snuggled closer to him, he sighed. He was so hard and uncomfortable, but Jimmy knew she would wake up if he tried to leave.

 

“Jimmy,” Ash whispered.

“What?” he whispered back.

“I have something for you, come on,” Ash said.

“Nah, I can't. Ivy will wake up,” Jimmy whispered.

“She’ll be fine,” he said.

 

Jimmy sighed and gently moved away from Ivy. She shifted and rolled over.

“What?” Jimmy asked.

Ash showed him a little baggy of his particular drug of choice.

“Nah, man, I got visitation with Cas this weekend. I'm good,” Jimmy said.

“Come on just a little,” Ash said.

“I said No,” Jimmy said, turning and heading back into Ivy’s room.

Ash grabbed him by the arm.

“Take it,” he said.

“I told you no get the fuck away from me,” Jimmy yelled.

“You know you want it,” Ash said.

“Fuck you” Jimmy yelled, he sure as hell wanted it, but he promised Ivy that he would be there this weekend to work on his relationship with Cas.

Meg came walking down the hallway.

“What's going on?” she asked.

“Jimmy's trying to give me drugs,” Ash said, holding up the baggy.

“Jimmy?” she asked.

“I swear I did not give that to him if anything I would have done it if it was mine,” Jimmy said, knowing his addiction.

“Come Cas’ office now,” Meg said.

 

Cas wasn't going to believe him this was bullshit all because Ash couldn't accept the fact that Ivy choice to be friends with Jimmy and Ash couldn't handle it,

 

“Jimmy?’ Cas asked.

“What?’

“I asked you a question, is it yours?”

“No dammit, Cas I wouldn't I promised Ivy. this weekend I would be on my best behavior I wouldn't ruin it, and where would I get it from I don't know anyone, no one visits me,” Jimmy said.

“Good point, where did you get the drugs?” Cas asked.

“Found ‘em,” he said/

“Where?”

“In my room with a note saying to ask Jimmy if he wants some,” he said.

“Why say he was trying to give them to you?’ Cas asked.

“I don't wanna be in trouble for having drugs,” Ash said.

“Can I go?’ Jimmy asked.

“Yes, go on,” Cas said, “I'll talk to you later.

 

Jimmy walked back down to Ivy’s room she did warn him that he could get hurt, but how the hell did he know about Jimmy's addiction this place had toe watched, Ivy was still asleep he slipped back into bed with her,

“Where to go?” she asked sleepily.

“I had to talk to Cas, that's all I'm back,” he said.

“Like cuddle with you.”

“I like cuddling with you too.”

“Not use to nice touch,” she said, looking at him with big green eyes.

“No, never?” he asked.

She shook her head, “that's why you don't like people touching you?” he asked.

“Yes, only Dean and Jo, but you and Cas are nice,” she said, smiling.

“I'm going to ask you a question, and you don't have to answer, and please don't get upset, but you were talking in your sleep.”

“Ok.”

Jimmy took a deep breath. He didn't want to know the answer, but he did want to see the answer.

“Were you pregnant?” he whispered just loud enough for her to her.

She nodded, “Fuck,” Jimmy said he sat up and rubbed his hands across his face.

“Think bad of me now?” she asked in a small voice.

“No, no way,” he said he went to reach for her hand but stopped.

“How old?” he asked.

“13,” she said, looking away from him.

“Does Dean know?” he asked.

“No one, only you,” she said.

“Ok,” he said.

“Come on. Dean should be here soon.”

 

DEAN

Dean was humming on his way up the elevator he was excited he did have to deal with Crowley anymore the part came he can pick up his car tomorrow no more long days at the garage until the next restoration comes in, but that will be a while.

 

“Hey, Meg,” Dean said, walking past the desk.

“Hey Dean-O,” she said, “they are in her room.”

“Thanks.”

 

Ivy and Jimmy met him in the hall. Ivy gave him a tight hug.

“What's Up?”

“Nothing missed you,” she said, smiling.

“I missed you too,” Dean said.

“I'm gonna go talk to Cas for a minute I'll see you later,” Jimmy said.

“Ok,” Ivy said.

 

Dean and Ivy headed to the dining hall.

“Wanna play a game?” she asked.

“I can't. I just dropped by to say hey I have a shift at the cafe with Benny in a few hours,” Dean said.

“Oh,” she said, looking sad.

“Ivs, what's doing on?”

‘Nothing just miss hanging out,” she said.

“I am yours all weekend, ok?”

“Ok, tell Benny hi,” she said.

“You got blood on your pants,” Dean said.

“Oh cut finger wipe,” she said, holding up her bandaged finger.

‘Ok, you aren't cutting, are you?”

“No, Dean god!” she said, sounding a bit like an annoyed teenager.

“I'm just asking,” he said with a laugh.

 

Cas and Jimmy came walking down the hall; it was funny how different they were. Cas always had messy hair even though he did brush it, Jimmy's was always combed Cas walked with confidence Jimmy walked like he was on edge it was little things that made it easy to tell them apart, Ivy smile when she saw Jimmy, Dean knew that smile she like him, like he liked Cas.

 

“I just came by to say hey, and I will be late tonight,” Dean said.

“I will see you at home,” Cas said, “How's your finger?” 

.“Better,’ she said.

“Good, it's almost time for lunch,” Cas said.

“Come on, Jimmy, bye Dean, love,” she said, running off Jimmy right behind her.

Dean laughed.

“She likes him,” Dean said.

“Yeah, and he likes her,” Cas said, sighing.“I am a little worried about this weekend."

“Why? We will be there,” Dena said.

“I know I haven't had Jimmy in my house since he stole my TV” Cas said

“It will be ok, Jimmy's not gonna run off with our TVs, and I think Ivy is good for him.”

“Yeah you are right about that, I'll see you when you get home.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Cas and Dean love  
> Charlie is amazing as always  
> Ivy opens up a bit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sometimes my autocorrect changes then to than and I miss it when editing

 

FRIDAY

IVY

Ivy was excited about home visit she was even more excited that Jimmy was going to be there, they had gotten really close of the past few weeks she likes talking to him he didn't judge and he didn't try to touch her in a weird way, maybe she would tell him all about master, maybe.

That afternoon they all left together she grabbed Jimmy's hand, he smiled at her his hands were soft, not rough like Dean's hands or raw like masters she like it. Cas was talking about when they got home, he would make us a snack, and we could watch a movie.

“Princess Bride?” Ivy asked.

“Aren't you tired of that movie?” Cas asked.

“No,” she said.

“One time, you can watch it one time,” he said.

“Wow Cas way to be a jerk about it, if she wants to watch it let her watch it,” Jimmy said.

“Way to make me the bad guy,” Cas said.

“I'm not making you the bad guy. I'm just saying, why does it matter if she watches it once or a hundred times.”

“No fight,” Ivy said from the back seat.

“We aren't fighting just disagreeing,” Cas said.

“Loud disagreement,” she mumbled.

 

They pulled into the driveway and got out of the car the neighbors' dog came running up to them Ivy hid behind Jimmy.

“It's just a dog,” he said.

“Noisy,” she said.

“Come on,” Jimmy said taking her hand and leading her to the porch

“I guess it would be noisy after living half your life at the facility,” he added.

She nodded Cas walked up to the porch and looked at her.

“One of these days you are going to pet the dog,” he said.

“No pet dog, allergic,” she said.

“Are you?” Cas asked, she nodded.

“Dean cats,” she said, following them inside.

“That is good to know,” Cas said.

 

Cas showed them both the rooms they weren't too far apart Ivy was happy about that at the center they were across from each other, Cas told them to put on a movie, and he would bring out snacks.

“Ivy, do remember how to do the TV?” Cas asked.

“Jimmy do for me,” she said back sitting on the couch staring at the screen excited to watch what she wanted and not what the nurse put on, she looked at Jimmy.

“Like this movie?” she asked.

“Yeah, I do,” he said, smiling.

She smiled back and laid her head on his shoulder, he was so lovely she did understand why he and Cas didn't get along, besides they were twins if was a different kind of bond, Cas came back in with ice cream everything on it for Ivy, chocolate syrup for Jimmy and plain for Cas,

“Why boring?” she asked pointing to his bowl

Jimmy snorted a laugh “that's because Cassie is boring,” he said.

“No boring wrong word, umm,” she said.

“You mean plain?” Cas asked.

“Yes, that one,” she said.

“I just like it plain I sometimes put other stuff,” he said.

“I think I like boring better,” Jimmy said, taking a bite of his ice cream.

“Why mean? He brother,” she asked.

“I'm just teasing him. You don't tease Dean?” Jimmy asked.

“Not to be mean, only about Cas,” she said.

Cas looked at her “You teased him about me?” he asked, surprised.

She nodded, “Knew he like, wanna kiss,” she said, making a kissy face.

Cas and Jimmy started laughing so hard they started crying.

“He did not tell me that,” Cas said, wiping his eyes.

“Why funny?” she asked.

“It just is,” Jimmy said, “I also think it cute.”

Ivy blushed he always said beautiful things to her, he made her feel special, and like she's important it was different than Dean and Cas they just said things to make her feel better, this was different Ivy had never felt this way not even when she had a crush on Benny.

 

DEAN

Dean was grumpy when he got home and in a mood,

“DEAN!” Ivy shouted, excited to see him.

“Ivy not so loud,” Dean said snapped.

“Sorry,” she said softly, looking down.

“No, I'm sorry, I'm in a bad mood,” he said.

“Hey babe,” Cas said, kissing him.

“Foods almost ready,” Jimmy said.

“I'm gonna take a shower. Then I'll come to eat."

“Ok,” Cas said.

 

Dean headed to their bedroom to take a shower Cas came in

“Hey, are you ok?” he asked.

“No stupid ass customers,” he said, “guy started talking shit, I wanted to punch him so badly, but I had to be nice, and then this lady got offered that I didn't wanna go on a date with her, I just need a shower and some food.”

“Ok babe, go shower Ivy is very excited you are home,” Cas said with a kiss.

“I snapped at her when I came in,” he said.

“I know she told me. She's out there cuddled up with Jimmy on the couch. It's adorable and a big step initiating touch for some outside of the family,” Cas said.

“Yeah, I'm proud of her. I'm gonna go shower,” Dean said, stepping away.

 

Dean got out of the shower in a better mood. He made his way to the kitchen.

“Hey…..” Dean said.

“Ha, you thought Cas,” Ivy said from behind him.

“They look the same from the back,” Dean said, blushing.

“It's totally fine Dean no harm, I'm just not into guys as much as Cas,” Jimmy said, smiling.

Ivy sat down at the table, still laughing when Cas walked in with a bottle of wine.

“What's so funny?” he asked.

“Thought Jimmy you,” she said, pointing at Dean.

“You look the same from the back,” Dean said in protest.

“I very much doubt that I have a much better ass,” Cas said, winking at Dean.

Ivy looked very confused. She spent most of her life in a mental hospital

“I don't get it,” she said.

They all looked at each other they didn't know what to say Dean looked at Cas.

“You are the one with a Ph.D.,” Dean said.

“And the MD,” Jimmy added.

“Someone tells me,” she said

“It was a dirty joke,” he said blushing

“Oh” she still looked confused

“I never really thought I would have to explain sex to you,” Dean said

“I get now, not funny to me,” she said taking a bite of her salad she made a face at it

“There's other stuff,” Jimmy said, laughing at her.

“Why make me eat this?” she asked.

“Cuz it's good for you,” Cas said.

“Taste like dirt,” she said.

“There's meatloaf in the oven,” Cas said “she's as bad as you are,” he said, looking at Dean.

“We know what we like isn't that right, Ivy,” Dean said.

“Yes, Dean, I same,” she said.

“You and Dean like the same things,” Jimmy said

“Sound like Gabriel, I trying,” she said rolling her eyes

“Hey none of that now, we are supposed to help you,” Dean said

She sighed a took a drink of water she made a face

“What now?’ Dean asked

“Smell funny,” she said handing it to Jimmy

“She's not wrong, I'll get you something else,” Jimmy said pouring the water down the sink he looked at Cas and shrugged

“There's juice,” Jimmy said

Ivy nodded.

 

After dinner they went into the living room to watch a movie Ivy, of course, wanted to watch the princess bride but was outvoted by Cas and Jimmy because she viewed five times before Dean got home, Dean picked the movie star wars Dean sat next to Cas he snuggled up in Dean's chest Dean relaxed and wrapped an arm around Cas, Dean looked over and Ivy was watching what they were doing like she was curious he smiled at her

“What Ivs?” he asked

“Nothing, cute nice to see, nice touching,” she said

Dean looked at his sister she was misty-eyed

“Hey don't cry,” Dean said trying to get up

She waved him off and left the room sniffing

Dean looked at Jimmy

“I'm sworn to secrecy, but it's never been nice for her,” he said

“Never?” Dean asked

“From what I can get out of her, not really,” he said

“I'm gonna see if she's ok, this may trigger cutting,” Cas said standing up

“Wait, we are a trigger?” Dean asked

“No, not us just what happened. She may feel like she doesn't deserve to be nice touched,” Cas said, leaving to find Ivy.

 

Dean and Jimmy sat in silence for a while,

“So, she talks to you?” Dean asked

“Sometimes not always, she usually gets upset and wants to be alone, so I don't push,” Jimmy said

“I know you have your issues, but thanks ya know,” Dean said

“Yeah,” Jimmy said, looking back at the TV.

“I'm gonna check on them,” Dean said, getting up, he took a deep breath.

 

Cas was holding Ivy she was crying he rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head, Dean closed the door letting Cas take care of his sister as hard as it was for him, he needed to know she could go to someone else for help when she needed it. Cas came out about twenty minutes later,

“She fell asleep,” he said, “I'm tired.”

“Night Jimmy,” Dean said

“I'm going too, meds make me tired and in the wise words of Ivy what else do we have to do,” Jimmy said smiling

“She kills me,” Dean said, making sure all the doors were locked and the lights were off.

 

CAS

Cas followed Dean into their bedroom after making sure the doors were locked,

“Hey,” Dean said turning around and wrapping his arms around Cas’ middle

Cas kissed him softly he loved the feeling of Dean against him warm and toned, Dean moaned and pushed Cas against the door kissing down his neck

“Fuck, we have to be quick,” Cas said Dean didn't say anything. He pulled Cas to the bed and pushed him down, kissing him again, tugging at his shirt. Dean pulled him over his head, and Cas mirrored. They were both naked in seconds Cas laughed

“What?’ Dean asked

“I feel like a teenager” Cas replied

Dean kissed down his neck Cas sighed fuck it was always amazing they should have had lousy sex a least once but it was still fantastic with Dean, he felt Dean insert a lubed finger into him he moaned quietly, Cas loved the feeling of Dean working him open, he added another finger

“Come on I'm good,” Cas said

“Ok” Dean pulled his fingers out “turn over” Cas flipped, so he was on all fours he felt the tip of dean's cock pressing into his hole

“Fuck” Dean groaned pushing himself in waiting for Cas to tell him to move

“Go, Dean,” he said pushing himself back trying to get him to move

Dean pulled out and slammed again in making Cas yelp

“Sshh,” Dean said laughing

“Faster,” Cas said Dean was pumping in and out slowly. Dean didn't need to be told twice and started pumping fast-hitting Cas’ sweet spot every time.

“Baby I'm close,” Dean said

“I too,” Cas said, reaching down jacking himself he came hard Dean wasn't too far behind him saying Cas’ name.

 

  
Screaming woke them both up they scrambled out of bed, Ivy was panting when they ran in, she looked at Dean with tears in her eyes, Jimmy was behind him

“What happened?” Dean asked

“I'm sorry, bad dream,” she said as Dean sat on the bed she hugged him

“What happened?” Cas asked

“I, um” she shook her head

“It's ok,” Cas said

“Sorry woke you,” she said

“I told you don’t have to apologize for having a bad dream,” Dean said

“Jimmy stay?” she asked

“He can stay if he wants to,” Dean said

“I'll stay,” Jimmy said.

 

  
Jimmy

Jimmy laid down next to Ivy she was still shaking a bi she cuddled up next to him placing her head on his chest,

“What was it?” he asked

“Master,” she said sighing

“I'm sorry.”

“Sorry I woke you.”

“It's ok, don't worry about that.”

“Sometimes feels real.”

“Is there something I can do to help you?”

“No, just this,” she said, snuggling closer.

 

  
Jimmy woke up, and Ivy was gone he could hear arguing, got up to investigate

“Ivy he is a junky, he does drugs,” Dean said

“Not no more, he says so, don't want more,” Ivy said

“He's not right for you.”

“You just mad, I want him to stay, not you.”

“That's not true. I'm happy about that. I don't want you to get attached, and then Jimmy leaves you.”

“Where he going, Dean?”

Dean rolled his eyes

“I don't want your feelings to get hurt.”

“Hurt all the time, why matter now?”

“Ivy, this is different.”

“How different, I like him, he like me.”

“This is very different than your crush on Benny.”

Ivy sighed “Like talk to the wall,” she said walking away

“Hey, I'm not done.”

“I done” she yelled

 

Dean spotted Jimmy

“I'm not gonna hurt her,” Jimmy said

“You say that now but when you start feeling better, and you stop taking your meds,” Dena said

“I take it, Cas didn't tell you.”

“Tell me what, and Cas can't tell me what you say. It takes his job seriously.”

“I asked for help I wanna get better for me, and yes Ivy was apart of that decision, but this is what I want, I need help and support.”

“Look, man, I'm happy that this is what you want, but Ivy is my responsibility, and I know that technically she is an adult, but she's got a kids mindset. She is just a kid.”

“I know she does, and I can't help how I feel about her, and all I can do is prove that I'm not gonna hurt your sister, she's was hurt enough.”

 

Cas came running down the hall

“Wheres Ivy?”

“In her room,” Dean said, “what's going on?”

 

CAS

“What the hell do you mean, my office was bugged?” Cas asked

He was on the phone with his friend Charlie she was and IT. She could hack anything,

“There's bug everywhere, Ivy's room to I'm guessing that how they know what's going on, I blocked all the video feed from them but your gonna need to clean the rooms out,” she said

“Thank you so much, Charlie.”

“I also recovered the video feed from the surveillance cameras going back all the way, and it's sicking what they did to her,” she said with a thick voice, “I sent you the files.”

“Again, thank you so much, Charlie.”

 

Cas ran down the hall Jimmy and Dean were talking

“Wheres Ivy?”

“In her room, why?” Dean asked

“We got the son of a bitch,” he said excitedly

“Ivy?” Cas asked

“Yes,” she said

“We got him, we got all the video footage, your room and my office were bugged my friend Charlie cut the feed to all of them and sent me the video footage,” he said

She just looked at him like he had three heads and passed out,

“Ivy” Dean yelled

“What the hell happened?’ Jimmy asked helping Dean get her on the bed

“Relief maybe,” Cas said.

“How Cas?” Jimmy asked.

“Remember, Charlie?”

“Hell ya I remember Charlie, I could kiss that girl,” Jimmy said

“Dean she sent the videos,” Cas said not looking at him

Dean sighed, “let see what happened.”

 

They all gathered around Cas laptop to see what Charlie sent they started with the newest ones,

“There she is with Roy, this is what I told you about,” Jimmy said

“Oh my god,” Dean said watching his sister get hit with the belt

“What watching?” Ivy asked

“Ivy” Dean said with a thick voice “I am so sorry, I'm so sorry” he got up and pulled his sister into a hug he kept saying he was sorry.

“Ivy, did they take you for shock therapy again?” Cas asked

“I don't know why?” she asked

“Because you are strapped to a gurney here,” he said

 

They watched Ivy get rolled down the hall she wasn't moving of fighting she looked like she was asleep, the basement they rolled her into a room three men were in there,

“I'm not watching this” Jimmy said turning away

“Oh my god,” Cas said shutting the laptop “I need to test your blood this is recent” he added

Ivy nodded, “ and we are going to the cops I know the sheriff she's tough and will know what to do.”

 

Cas took his laptop, and everyone piled into the car they headed to the sheriffs' office, Cas had called ahead of time to left the sheriff to know they were coming

“Cas it's good to see you,” she said

“This Is Ivy and her brother Dean, my brother Jimmy,” he said

“Nice to meet you, Ivy, come in my office,” she said

“My name is Jody.”

Ivy waved and looked down

“Ok let me see the videos,” she said

“How did you get these?” she asked

“I have an IT specialist to recover them. There was a glitch I noticed,” Cas said

“Oh my,” she said “and how long has this been going on,” she asked

“I eleven” Ivy said

“Did you say you were eleven?” Jody asked Ivy nodded

“How old are you now?’

“Twenty-two”

“Why didn't you say anything?” she asked

“No, believe me, hurt me more when told doctor he part of it,” Ivy said Jody looked at Cas

“Not me, the other doctors,” he said, “she has trouble speaking from unsanctioned shock therapy.”

“Hurt you how?” she asked

“Whip me with a belt, make me cut myself, say worse if don't,” Ivy said with a thick voice

“No, you know their names?” Jody asked

“No only Master or sir,” she said “master bought me, say I his”

“Ivy, why didn't you tell me?” Dean asked

“You no around, we sperate didn't wanna make worse,” she said looking at him with tears in her eyes

Dean sighed and shook his head

“Have you told anyone about this?” Jody asked

“Yes, they kill her,” she said

“How do you know that?”

“Fine one day, she tells doctor dead next day bad drugs they say, say did to herself, but I know she didn't she wanna go home, she no do drugs ever I hear her mama say to the doctor,” Ivy said

Jody looked at Cas and shook her head

“A lot is going on,” she said.

“You are on a home visit?”

“Yes, go back tomorrow.”

“Ok I'm gonna come back with you and sweep your room for bug and the rest of the room too, forward these to me,” she said Cas nodded and took his laptop.

 

“He is gonna hurt me. He always knows I tell, makes me cut more,” Ivy said.

“Ivy, what are you talking about?” Cas asked kneeling in front of her

She pulled the small blade from her pocket and handed it to him,

“He gives to me say he like the cuts on me, I don't do it, and it hurt more when he does it,” she said

“All of this is because of him?” Cas asked, she nodded.

“Doesn't wanna let me go?” she said, “I, his."

Jimmy put his hand on Ivy's shoulder.

“Do you have a boyfriend?” Jody asked.

“What does that have to do with this asshole raping her?” Dean asked.

“I have to ask,” Jody said.

“NO, friends only. No ttt, touching,” she said.

“Ok, thank you Can I talk to Cas and your brother alone?”

Ivy nodded, “I'll wait outside with her,” Jimmy said.

 

Jody took and a deep breath before she said anything,

“I am gonna put a call into the DA and get a warrant for the bug search, I'll say some privileged information was released,” she said

“There's something else,” Cas said

“Oh god, what?’ Dean asked

“She was pregnant at 13 they took the baby, and I believe that she never recovered from it, I can't even begin to understand,” Cas said

“How did I not know she was pregnant? We saw each other she was the same size she always been?” Dean asked rubbing his face

“Was there a time where she was sick for a while?” Cas asked

“Yeah I think so I went to the group home she was they said she was sick I didn't think anything of it, and then Ivy was sad for a long time every time I saw her, Ivy just said she missed me.”

“It's gonna be ok, now she can talk about it we will get all the bugs out of the office and her room we will figure this out,” Cas said.

  
  



	15. Chapter 15

DEAN

Monday morning Dean and Cas were eating breakfast.

“Cas, am I a bad person?” Dean asked.

“Why are you asking me this?” Cas replied.

“I just keep thinking about Ivy, I mean all these years and I never once thought maybe she was being forced to hurt herself that they were threatening her, she, my sister I'm supposed to protect her.”

“Dean, there's no way you could have none, I know you wanna beat yourself up, trust me I know it the burden of being the oldest twin.”

“No Cas being serious right now, how does she not hate me?”

“She doesn't blame you; that's how Dean she loves you more than anything, we can all sit down and have a session if you want to get it all out.”

“Yeah, can we do that I have the day off.”

“Well, let's go,” Cas said, smiling.

 

Dean told Cas he was going to spend the day with Ivy he hadn't done that in a while, and they spent half the day on Saturday with the sheriff he needed to be with his sister when they walked in Jody was there with her deputies,

“Hey,” Cas said

“Did you know someone bugged the floor?” Meg asked.

“No, I had no idea, everywhere?” Cas asked.

“Yeah, and in Ivy's room.”

“Where is my sister?’ Dean asked.

“In her spot, she and Jimmy got into a little fight this morning because she wouldn't eat.”

Dean nodded and headed over to his sister she was staring out the window.

“Hey,” Dean said softly.

“Thought you not coming today,” she said.

“Changed my mind needed to see you, stuck with me all day,” he said.

She gave him a half-smile.

“Meg said you and Jimmy had a little fight,” Dean said.

“He being stupid, say I too skinny need to eat.”

“You want me to beat him up? I'll do it.”

“No, he just going through stuff, didn't mean it but still hurt my feelings.”

“Would you do a session with Cas and me I need to get some stuff off my chest?"

“Ok, Now?”

“No, in a little bit, but let's go find Jimmy so you can make up.”

“No he finds me, he means first.”

“What did you say?”

“Not his friend no more,” she said, looking away.

“Do you feel bad for say that?”

“Yes, but I no mean it.”

“I know,” Dean said, taking her hand and pulling her along.

 

Jimmy was sitting in the TV room when they walked in he looked up he looked like he had been crying.

“Jimmy?’ Ivy asked in a soft voice.

He looked up at her “yeah.”

“I sorry. I no mean,” Ivy said.

“It's ok. I know you didn't mean it.”

“Hug?” she asked.

“Yeah come on,” he said, standing, holding his arms out “I'm sorry too, I didn't mean it how it came out.”

“Ok, we still friends?”

“We will always be friends, and sometimes friends have little fights, and it's ok as long as we say we are sorry and try to do better,” Jimmy said.

 

Ivy nodded.

 

Dean was happy they made up Cas came in.

“I see they made up, ready?” Cas said.

“Yeah, Ivs come on,” Dean said.

“See later,” she said, smiling.

“I'll be here,” Jimmy said.

 

They walked down to Cas office Dean was nervous. He wasn't the best at expressing himself, and sometimes that was a problem.

“Have a seat?” Cas said Jody had given the all-clear to use the office while they searched other rooms.

“Am I in trouble?” Ivy asked.

“No, not at all,” Cas said, smiling, Ivy relaxed in her seat.

“I wanted to do this, Ivy,” Dean said, “I'm shit at expressing myself and me just…”

Dean took a deep breath before he started talking again.

“Why don't you hate me?” he asked.

Ivy looked at him.

“No reason to hate you,” she said.

“Ivy I failed you as your brother, I didn't keep you safe, I visit you every day, and I had no idea anything was going on.”

.“You hurt me? You rape me?’ she asked.

“No, but…”

“Not everything you fault Dean, sometimes bad shit happens,” she said.

“I know, but I feel like it is, I want you to be mad at me I deserve it.”

“You want me to yell?” she asked.

“Something, why are you so calm about this?”

“Meds,” she said, shrugging Dean laughed.

“I was mad, long time,” she said.

“You were?”

“Yes, never hate, just angry you didn't believe me, angry you choose girlfriend but never hate.”

There was a knock on the door,

“Sorry, there's a Mr. Crowley here to take a tour,” Meg said.

“Thank you I'll be out in a minute,” Cas said.

“I know that guy I just restored his car,” Dean said.

“That's weird,” Cas said.

“Yeah, really weird,” Dean said.

“We can finish later,” Ivy said.

 

Cas opened the door,

“You must be Castiel Novak,” he said.

“No! No!” Ivy said, backing up.

“Ivy, what's wrong?” Cas asked.

“Sir,” she said, pointing.

“I don't know what she's talking about,” Crowley said.

“You know, you sir, only one with accent and voice like you swallow rocks,” she said.

Dean left to get Jody. She was still there.

“What's going on?’ she asked.

“Sir,” Ivy said.

“Sheriff, I have no idea why she is saying that.”

“I tell the truth,” Ivy said, not backing down. She was done being scared.

 

“You are under arrest for rape,” Jody said, handcuffing Crowley.

“This is absurd; I never did anything,” he said.

“Yeah you have the right to remain silent, you have the right to a .attorney if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you” Jody continued his Miranda rights as they walked away she handed him off to the deputy.

 

“I'm gonna have to take a statement from you, ok?’ Jody asked.

“Ok, not good with saying words sometimes,” Ivy said.

“That's ok, just do the best you can ok,” Jody said.

Ivy nodded they went back into Cas’ office. Jody took her statement to let them know she would be in touch.

“I'm so proud of you right now,” Cas said.

“Yeah, he gonna tell, they know where I am,” she said, looking down.

“Ivy you are coming home with us, you and Jimmy he is apart of this too,” Dean said.

“Yeah, you can sign her out,” Cas said, shuffling the papers on his desk.

“What about my stuff from Benny and you?” she asked.

“We can box it up before we leave, but we have to stay long enough for me to do my job,” Cas said.

“Ok,” Ivy said Cas got her a couple of boxes and a few bags.

 

CAS

Cas told Jimmy he was signing him out that they would find a therapist for him and continue his meds, and he would stay with him.

“Cassie, why?” Jimmy asked.

“Ivy's coming home now that we know what's going on, but I don't think it's safe here for you,” Cas said.

“Ok, I'll pack my stuff,” Jimmy said.

 

They all left that afternoon while in the car,

“Cas, if something happens to me, take care of Dean,” Ivy said.

“Ivy, nothing is going to happen to you,” Dean said.

“You take care of Cas,” she said.

“What about me?” Jimmy asked.

“Be good to yourself, and brothers family is important,” she said with tears in her eyes.

“Why are you talking like this?’ Dean asked.

“Bad feeling,” she said, looking out the window.

 

The car was quiet the rest of the way to the house Ivy ran up to the porch after they parked.

“Ivy, come get your stuff,” Dean yelled.

“Dean, I got it,” Jimmy said.

“Ok.”

 

The light was bright it hurts Cas eyes when the hood was removed from his head what the hell was going on,

“Dean? Jimmy? Ivy?” Cas asked.

“We are all here,” Dean said.

“Tell you a bad feeling,” Ivy said.

“What the fuck is going on?” Cas asked.

“I'm so glad you asked,” Crowley said.

 

“How did you get out?” Dean asked with an edge to his voice

“I'm friends with the DA, you remember him, don't you little one?” he said in a smug voice.

“Now, your master has given me specific instructions for you,” Crowley said.

“Leave them alone this my fault,” she said.

“I know, but your brother gets to pick,” he said.

“What are you talking about?” Dean asked.

“You are gonna pick your boyfriend and his brother or sister,” Crowley said.

“Dean member what I say,” Ivy said.

“No! Are you insane?” Dean asked.

“Dean it's ok, I love you,” Ivy said.

No!” Dean yelled.

 

“Dean pick who lives, who dies,” Crowley said.

Ivy nodded at him.

“Ivy, no,” Jimmy said.

“It ok, Dean,” she said again.

“Fine, I'll pick Cas and Jimmy live,” he said.

 

The gunshot was loud, and Cas could here Dean screaming.

 

DEAN

“I killed my sister,” he said, struggling against the ropes that bound him to the chair.

“Oh, god!” Jimmy said, throwing up.

“DEAN,” Cas yelled.

Dean looked at him.

“I think she's still breathing,” Cas said.

“Ivy?” Dean yelled, “please tell me I didn't kill you.”

 

he got an arm free untied the rest and ran to Ivy.

 

“She's still breathing. What do I do?” Dean asked, looking at Cas.

“Ok, you are gonna untie her and lay her down,” Cas said, “but be careful, I don't know where the bullet is."

Dean laid Ivy on the ground, untied Cas, who untied Jimmy.

“Ivy, I'm so sorry,” Dean said, cradling her head blood was trickling out. “Cas!”

“I got her,” Cas said, applying pressure to her wound.

“Jimmy, I need you to go call 911,” Cas said, “NOW!”

“Ok, I'm going,” Jimmy ran off.

 

“Did I kill my sister?” Dean asked.

“No! That son of a bitch hurt Ivy, not you,” Cas said.

 

Jimmy

Jimmy ran until his lungs were burning he found a working payphone and prayed he would call 911 without having to pay the call went through.

“What is your emergency?’

“My girlfriend has been shot.”

“What is your location?”

“I don't know. We were taken from our home. I don't know.”

“Hang on the line; EMS is on its way to stay where you are.”

“Please hurry, I don't know, just please hurry.”

 

The police and ambulance pulled up Jimmy lead them back to the warehouse.

Cas was holding Ivy's head Dean was crying.

 

“Sir, we can take over from here,” the EMT said.

“We need to know what happened?” the deputy said.

“Call your sheriff,” Cas said, following the EMTs out the door.

Jimmy stayed close to Ivy holding her hand, talking to her as they loaded her into the ambulance.

“Cas I… she, I don't,” Jimmy said.

“I don't either,” he said, hugging his brother.

“Come on, they are gonna give us a ride to the hospital,” Dean said they all loaded into the deputies car.


	16. The End

  
Two weeks later

DEAN

“Cas come on, we are going to late,” Dean yelled.

“We won't be late,” Cas said.

“I don't think I can do this” Dean said trying to hold back tears,

 

Ivy fought she did but didn't end up not making it she died of a gunshot wound to the head, Cas refused to let Dean go as much as Dean pushed Cas away he was there for him he called Cas all kinds of names blamed Cas he picked Cas and Jimmy over his sister, he had promised Ivy he would always take care of her.

 

He felt like he failed her, her whole life, but Cas was there to reassure him that Ivy knew how much he loved her, and she told him to pick Cas she was ok with his decision she was at peace. Jimmy slipped into a deep depression hardly left Ivy's room, and when he did he couldn't stop crying, Dean felt like he should have been the one to die not Ivy she was young, but Cas reminded him too that Ivy loved him in her way and would want him to be happy.

 

“Are you guys ready?”

“As we are ever gonna be,” Jimmy said.

 

They headed tot he funeral home Dean was shaking so bad Cas had to drive.

Benny was there with her favorite flower eyes rimmed red and a runny nose.

“Hey, brotha, how you are holding up?” he asked.

“One day at a time,’ Dean said, not looking at him.

‘I'm gonna,” Dean said, pointing to the casket.

“Do you want me to go with you?” Cas asked.

“I gotta do this on my own."

“Ok, I'm here if you need me.”

 

Dean walked up to the casket. She was so small and thin.

“Hey sis, I'm so sorry I…. I should have protected you better, I should have paid more attention to you, you tried to tell me, but I didn't listen I was a jerk, and I got you killed, I love you,” he said.

 

He was walking away and out of the building. He couldn't breathe. He never thought he would bury his sister at 22 what the hell was happening?

“Look at me, you have a panic attack,” Cas said.

“I can't,” Dean said, tears streaming down his face.

“I know,” Cas said.

 

They did the viewing and then headed to the cemetery.

 

Dean was supposed to say something. He was supposed to get up there. He couldn't stop crying long enough, so Jimmy got up there and said a few words.

“I didn't know Ivy long, but she did teach me a few important lessons,

Love you twin, they are you're a best friend since the womb  
Nap, if you have nothing better to do  
Never give up on the family

I'm gonna miss her.”

 

Benny shared some stories from their childhood and how she had a major crush on him. Everyone laughed; they lowered her into the ground and headed back to the house. Dean didn't hear any of it. When they got back to the house, he headed straight to their room and laid down he needed to sleep.

 

Cas

Cas wen to wake Dean up to eat something, he was laying on the bed on his side in his throw up.

“No! No! DEAN! JIMMY!” Cas yelled.

“Shit, I'll call 911,” Jimmy said.

“They are on their way, what did he take?” Jimmy asked.

“Ivy's antidepressants, I don't know how many he took.”

 

The medics took him to the hospital, Jimmy and Cas followed

“Fuck!” Cas yelled.

“He will be ok Cassie, he's a fighter,” Jimmy said, trying to comfort his brother.

“I should have checked on him sooner.”

“Cas don't,” Jimmy said, pulling up to the emergency.

 

The nurse told them to wait in the waiting room; someone would be out to talk to them.

“I swear I can't handle another death right now,” Cas said.

“He’ll be ok I know it,” Jimmy said.

 

They put Dean on a breathing machine Jody came and talk to Cas about what happened.

“I don't know, I guess it was all too much for him losing his sister,” Cas said, trying to hold it together.

Jody nodded and told Cas she would check-in.

 

One week later, Cas buried Dean next to his sister so they would always be together.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just for NolaBelle

 

 

Ivy woke with a start. At least she was screaming this time.

 

Six months she was in hiding Jody’s, they all needed to think she was dead, or it wouldn't work; she missed her brother like a part of her was missing.

They arrested half the board at the facility for doing nothing when Cas came to them with his concerns about Ivy having bruises, The DA, and the ADA for releasing Crowley knowing what he had done there was video.

 

They arrested Roy for rape and Alistair for trafficking humans. They all thought she was dead. There was no witness, no one to prove what they did, right?

 

The day of court Dean was a mess he still blamed himself for Ivy’s death, Jimmy was no better at least he showered today and got dressed, and poor Cas had to break the news to everyone at the facility because they saw it on the news, today was the day, the day Dean would get justice for his sister.

 

They all filed into the courtroom the last day of testifying. The new DA was up.

“I'd like to call Ivy Winchester” the courtroom erupted, and Dean looked at Cas, Ivy walked in head held high she wasn't scared anymore she survived a bullet to the brain.

“Your honor, we thought she was dead,” the defense said.

“She's not,” the DA said.

“Come on up, young lady,” the judge said.

“Right hand on the bible,” the bailiff said.

“Umm, I don't remember which that is,” she said.

“That's ok, any hand is fine,” the judge said.

Ivy nodded, the bullet messed up some of her memory, but she was ok otherwise.

She sat down. She spotted Dean, Jimmy, and Cas.

“Hi Ivy,” the DA said.

“Hi,” she said back.

“I'll keep it simple ok?”

“Ok.”

“Is the man or men who hurt you in this courtroom?”

“Yes, OOO, Over there.”

“Let it recorded that the witness is pointing to the defense table.”

“Now I know you got shot, is the man that did that in here?” he asked.

“Yes, English accent sounds like he swallows rocks,” she said, nodding and breathing heavier.

“Are you ok?’ he asked.

“No, too hot, can't breath,” she said.

“Your honor, I think she has a panic attack,” he said.

“Miss, you can step down 10-minute recess.”

 

Ivy ran out of the courtroom she couldn't breath seeing Dean and Jimmy the guilt of not telling them she was alive was too much for her she needed some air

“Ivy,” Dean yelled she turned.

“I…. I,” she said he grabbed her and squeezed her tight.

“I tell you, but no,” she said, crying.

“Just breath, you can do this,” Dean said she nodded.

“They call us back,” Cas said tears in his eyes.

Ivy went back up on the stand and told them everything she could remember from the time she went to the group home up until she was shot in the head, the jury came back with a guilty verdict the video and audio of Ivy telling them no, made it a slam dunk.

 

Jody stopped Dean and Jimmy in the hall.

“If you wanna be mad at anyone, be mad at me,” she said.

“I'm not mad I'm relieved, I didn't kill my sister,” Dean said.

“I'm mad,” Jimmy said.

“Just she had no choice she wanted to bring you, Ivy did, but we needed all of you to think she was dead,” Jody said.

Jimmy nodded he was mad, but he understood,

“Cas?” Ivy asked.

He sighed when he saw her, “I so sorry, so sorry,” she said.

“It's ok you are home now,” Cas said, hugging her.

“Jimmy,” she said he kissed. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her close.

“Don't leave me again?” he said.

“Never, she said, smiling.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have reached the end thank you! There is a part 2 in the works that sort of goes over the whole of Ivy being in her foster/group home all the way up till Cas shows up at the facility I will answer all the plot holes I left floating around


End file.
